The Lily Potter Foundation
by theflyinfoote
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry looks for something new to do with his life. Mix in a little heart ache and the Wizarding World is in for some changes.
1. The Annoucment

A/N Welcome to my new story. I had this plot bunny running around in my head and it wouldn't let me focus on my other story so I decided to get it out before continuing with the Hufflepuff Chronicles. This story is fairly canon compliant through the 7th book excluding the epilogue. There are a few AU elements that will be explained in this first chapter and the story will move from there. Hope you enjoy the story. As always, I own nothing and this all belongs to JKR. I write for my own amusement and make no money.

Ch. 1 The Annoucment

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow brushing the ash from his clothes. He had not been in this home much during the last three months since the war ended. After Fred's funeral he just seemed to spend less and less time here. He wasn't sure what changed but for some reason, it just didn't seem as welcoming as it used to. Harry took the few minutes before he was noticed to try to think of ponder why that was. He looked around the sitting room where he stood and it was just as welcoming as it had always been. Deciding that it was nothing about the Burrow itself that made him feel any different about the home he shrugged and moved into the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen he found Mrs. Weasley working at the stove preparing dinner. She turned around and rushed over to give Harry her patented Weasley hugs. "Harry dear, it's so good to see you. It's been so long. You really should stop by more often. You can't be eating well living by yourself in that depressing house."

Harry accepted the hug but not before taking a deep breath in anticipation of the rib crunching he was sure to come. When he was finally allowed to speak after being released from the hug he smiled down at Mrs. Weasley. "I didn't want to impose on your family any more then I already have Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher and I have fixed Grimmauld Place up nicely and it is quite hospitable and between him and me, we eat pretty well."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at Harry and patted him on the cheek. "Of course dear," she said in a tone that made it clear she didn't believe him. "But still you should come around more often. You spend too much time alone. I know Ginny would like to see more of you, and so would Ron and Hermione."

With that statement, Harry now realized why he didn't spend more time at the Burrow. Ever since the Final Battle when Ron and Hermione had gotten together, Harry had felt like a third wheel. He felt like an intruder and things just didn't seem right anymore. There were other reasons also but Harry refused to even think about those reasons.

Then there was Ginny. After the Final Battle, it seemed that everyone was expecting her and Harry to resume their relationship. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that she should be planning their wedding and even dropped less than subtle hints about it. Ginny also seemed to expect everything to go back to the way things were. But things couldn't go back to the way things were. The war had changed Harry. 'Dying has a way of doing that to a person' Harry thought to himself with a mental grimace. The bottom line was that Harry just didn't feel that way about Ginny and the constant hints and suggestions had slowly caused Harry to spend less and less time with the Weasley. He knew he should say something but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Harry ignored Mrs. Weasley comment and looked around the kitchen. "So any idea what the big surprise is?" Harry asked. "I got a message from Ron and Hermione asking me to come to the Burrow for a big announcement."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips at the subject change. "No idea. They just asked if I could throw a big dinner for the whole family as they had an announcement to make. They wouldn't say anything about it though."

Just at that moment the floo flared alive again and out walked George and his girlfriend Angelina. "Harry," George greeted wrapping him in a strong hug. "It's good to see you old chap, you must come down to the store more often. Business is booming."

"Hi George, it's good to see you too." After Fred's death, George had dropped into a deep depression. It had taken Angelina and a few slaps around the head to get George functioning again. When George came out of his depression he threw himself into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. When Harry had stopped by the store a month ago, George had told him that it's what Fred would have done in his place. Angelina and Lee had come on board to help with the store and Ron and Ginny were helping during the summer.

Soon the floo flared alive again and Bill and Fleur stepped in one right after the other. They were quickly followed by Percy and his girlfriend Penelope. Ginny came skipping in soon after and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek and a small smile before sitting down next to him. Her and Harry exchanged small talk for a few minutes never really touching on the state of their relationship or anything substantial. Everyone settled around the table in the kitchen and conversation flowed back and forth with Harry just sitting and watching with a small smile on his face. No matter what happened the Weasley Family seemed to recover. Soon a small pop announced Mr. Weasley's arrival.

"Good evening Weasleys," he greeted as he took his seat at the head of the table and smiled around at everybody including Harry in his welcoming smile. "I see we are still waiting for the two who requested this dinner and family meeting."

"Hermione said they would be here at seven." Mrs. Weasley said looking towards the cloak that told time showing it was still five minutes till. "Knowing that girl, they will be here soon."

No sooner had Mrs. Weasley said that then two pops announced the arrival of the last two. Hermione and Ron walked in the back door hand in hand smiling broadly. Harry suddenly had a sinking suspicion on what the big announcement was and he felt his stomach fall. After all the greetings and hugs were exchanged Hermione and Ron took their seats next to Harry.

"Ok you two," Mrs. Weasley said. "You two asked for this family meeting, so what's the big news?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other still smiling. "Well mum," Ron said. "Yesterday I took Hermione out to dinner, and as we were finishing dissert, I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." This statement from Ron was followed by complete silence for a good ten seconds and was finally broken by Hermione holding up her left hand where a small diamond ring adorned her finger.

"And I said yes!" Mrs. Weasley's squeal of excitement almost made Harry's ear drums burst.

"That's wonderful dears. I'm so happy for you guys." She jumped to her feet and rushed over wrapping Harry's two friends into a big hug. "We should start planning the wedding."

"We still have some time Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said trying to keep Mrs. Weasley from gathering steam. "We decided to have the wedding next summer after we are done with school."

"What a wonderful idea. That will give us plenty of time to get everything perfect." The rest of the family quickly rose from their seats to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Harry remained in his seat letting the Weasley's have their family moment his heart breaking even more as he looked at Hermione's beaming face. She was happy and that's what mattered. It was his turn to congratulate his best friends and did so with as much enthusiasm as he could muster and made it as believable as he could. He had a lot of practice at acting this part and he was glad for that. Harry did what he had always done at times like these. He smiled. It's what was expected of him and he was quite good at it by now.

Throughout his whole life Harry has had to wear a mask of some sort. While living with his relatives on Private Drive, he learned early on that the best way to survive was to appear meek and draw as little attention to him as possible. When he figured this life lesson out, the beatings became less frequent. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he had to put on a new mask. Harry showed the world the happy child that everyone expected to see. As the years went by it became harder and harder to hold on to the façade of a happy child, and every time it slipped people seemed surprised by his anger and resentment at fate for making him it's chew toy. He learned another lesson that people only saw what they wanted to see. Maintaining his mask became even harder during his fourth year with the Tri-Wizard tournament.

During the year, he spent a lot of time with his bushy haired friend as she was the only one who was helping him live to see the next summer. It was during this time that he started to feel different towards her. Growing up emotionally stunted, he didn't understand the feelings that he was feeling though and he didn't have anybody he could talk to about it. He ended up labeling those feelings for her as what he assumed a sibling felt for each other. Then with Hermione and Ron's fight after the Yule Ball, Harry realized that his two best friends had feelings for each other but neither of them would admit it.

With that revelation all of Harry's insecurities came back in full force. His deep seeded self-esteem problems ingrained in him from a young age by the Dursleys wouldn't allow him to believe that he was worth loving. 'Of course she would like Ron, now one would want a freak like him. She would want someone who came from a loving family like hers.' Then there was the fact that for some reason Harry had a psychopath out for his blood. What sane girl would ever want to be a part of his life? It was during the summer that Harry realized that what he was feeling for Hermione was not what siblings felt for each other. It took living with the Weasleys and Ginny acting normally around him to see how brother and sisters interacted. Combined with the jealousy he felt when he learned that they were at the same place without him, Harry figured out that what he was feeling for Hermione was something more, something deeper. Harry loved Hermione.

Harry tried to get over Hermione all through 5th year even trying to date Cho. That of course turned into a disaster when he tried to talk her into meeting Hermione during their date for the interview with Skeeter. Harry wasn't sorry in the least for the way that turned out. No matter what their relationship was, Hermione would always come first in his life. If the girl couldn't understand that then oh well.

Sixth year put everything in perspective for Harry. When Harry heard the prophecy he felt a small bit of joy that Hermione and Ron seemed to be finally admitting their feelings for each other and moving together. When Ron started to date Lavander and Hermione was crushed, Harry was there for her like he always would be. It broke his heart to see his best friend so distraught over a boy that didn't deserve her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt when she was crying in his arms but his fate held him back. How could he burden her with someone who had a death sentence on his head? He wouldn't do that to her. He never had any illusions about how his life would turn out. And then there was the strain their friendship went through with his potions book. It might have hurt but he knew that it was for the best. If they drifted apart, maybe it wouldn't hurt her so much when his luck finally ran out. He tried to grasp for a small piece of normal by dating Ginny but deep down he knew that it was just an escape, something to give him an illusion of normalcy in a life that was anything but.

The main course finished and dissert was served. The women still talked about wedding plans while the men started to talk Quidditch and whether the league would be starting up again. Harry half listened to the talk while his thoughts drifted back to the hunt for the Horcruxes. That had been both the best and worst times of Harry's life. Even though he was running around all of England being hunted by who knows what, he spent the whole time with Hermione. When Ron left and she chose to stay a small flame was re-ignited in his heart. He had a little hope again. He tried to comfort her in the first few days after Ron left but nothing would console her. The flame though was snuffed out once again though on the night that they danced. It was the most magical night of his life. It was just him and her dancing together to music in their heads. Harry thought that this was his chance. He had done the right thing and let Ron and Hermione try to work out their feelings for each other. But now Ron was gone and she was here. He slowly leaned in and she mirrored his movements. He was sure it was going to happen but at the last moment she turned away.

Harry's heart was once again broken. 'Of course she doesn't want you. You're marked for death. It's for the best. Ron will come to his senses again and she will get the man she wants. While you will face Voldemort and do what you were born to do and die.' When Ron came back he had to perform an Oscar worthy performance to convince Ron that he didn't love Hermione and that to him, she was just a sister. Finally the last battle came and Harry watched as Hermione and Ron snogged in the middle of the fight. He quickly hid his heart ache with a quick quip and his cheeky grin.

Then the end he knew was coming. It was time for him to finally face the music. It wasn't as hard as he thought. When he walked past the Great Hall and saw the Weasleys all together with Hermione their holding on to Ron, he knew that this was for the best. If his death would allow her to live a happy life free from Voldemort, then that was a sacrifice he could make. Hermione would be happy and no one else would have to die for him. Besides, he would finally be with his family.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by Hermione waving her hand in front of his face. "Harry, are you paying attention?"

Harry focused on his best friend and gave her the smile she was expecting. "Sorry Hermione, I zoned out there for a minute. Food comma, you know."

Hermione laughed. "Mrs. Weasley's food does have that effect sometimes. I'm glad you could make it Harry. We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yah, sorry about that, but I've been pretty busy. I've been spending a lot of time with Teddy and Andromeda and cleaning Grimmauld Place."

"I understand, we've been pretty busy also. Ron is helping out George in the shop and I've been helping with the cleanup at Hogwarts. You won't believe how much work we've done. It should be ready to open by September 1st. I'm glad we will be able to finish our 7th year and take our NEWTS. Just think all four of us will be together again and in most of the same classes. You, Ginny, Ron and I can go to Hogsmead together."

Harry nodded non-committedly. Hermione also seemed to be on the 'Get Harry and Ginny back together' bandwagon lately and she would arrange lunches together where Ginny would just happen to also show up. He finally caught on to it the third time they met for lunch and Ginny just happened to be in the neighborhood also.

"I mean," she continued not noticing his mind wandering again "you will need your NEWTS if you're going to join the Auror Academy. I mean, I'm sure Kingsley would let you in anyways but you still should take the tests."

Harry continued to nod. This was the other thing that seemed to be 'expected' of him. He was now supposed to join the Auror and continue to chase down Dark Wizards for the rest of his life. Harry was not in the mood to listen to another speech on all the good he could do as an Auror and how he would be a natural at it. Harry yawned covering his mouth before Hermione could get going.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I am exhausted. I think I'm going to head home. Walk me to the apparition point?"

"Oh, sure, I guess it is getting pretty late." Hermione smiled as the two of them walked out the back door.

"Hermione, are you happy? I mean, you're still young, there is no need to rush in to this." Harry asked nervously.

"I couldn't be happier Harry. I know we are young, but we aren't getting married till after Hogwarts. Lots of people get married right out of Hogwarts. Your parents did as did Molly and Arthur. We've known each other for almost 7 years and spent the majority of our time together."

Harry nodded "Okay, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." And again, Harry smiled. After a quick hug, he disapperated back to Grimmauld place. He was able to hold the smile until he walked into the door and closed it behind him. A silent summoning charm produced a bottle of Ogden's Finest flying into his hands. Removing the cap, he stumbled up to the Sirius's old room and began to try to drink until his heart no longer hurt.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please rate and review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Godfather and Plans

A/N I received such a good response from the last chapter that I decided to do a double post. A lot of people are wondering where this is going. I won't say much but I will say, it's not a time travel story, I'm not creative enough for that. It is a little slow in getting going and it won't be until chapter 4 that the story really picks up. Until then, please bear with a little angst.

Ch. 2 The Godfather and Plans

Andromeda Tonks stepped out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place holding a still sleeping Teddy in her arms. She hated coming back to this place but she swallowed her own feelings and went in search of the reason she came. Walking up the stairs she came to a door with Sirius's name engraved on it. It was half opened and what she saw inside made her sigh. Lying in the middle of an unmade bed lay Harry curled around an empty bottle of Ogden's Finest and still dressed in the what looked like the clothes from last night. This wasn't the first time she had come upon him passed out but it had been a few months since the last occurrence.

Andromeda quietly called Kreacher who pooped in and took Teddy from her asking the old elf to feed the baby. Kreacher bowed respectively and pooped away. She still marveled at the change in Kreacher from what her daughter had told her. Whatever Harry did for the small elf had turned him into a dedicated servant. Kreacher even ignored the fact that she was disowned from the family and treated both Teddy and her as members of the family. Shaking her head to rid her of thoughts of house elves she opened the door and stepped into the messy room. It was exactly as Sirius had left it decorated with posters of scantily clad muggle girls and motorcycles hanging all over the walls and all his junk scattered around the room. She wondered why Harry hadn't cleaned it up yet but figured he had his reason.

She picked her way through the room making it to the bed and sat down on the edge. She took the empty bottle from Harry's arms and the movement seemed to wake him up. He looked at her and blinked owlishly at her trying to recognize her.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Harry asked groggily.

"I heard a bit of news last night and figured you wouldn't have taken it well." She held up the bottle. "I seem to have been right. I thought we were past this Harry. We both helped each other these last few months and I'd hate to see you slipping back again."

Harry hung his head and sighed. "I know Andi, I just wanted the pain to go a way for a few hours and not have to think about anything. I will try not to let it happen again."

"Good, because both Teddy and I need you sober. Now go get yourself cleaned up and let's get you out of this depressing home."

Harry nodded and got up out of the bed. Andromeda left to give him some privacy and went to go find Teddy and Kreacher.

LPF

Harry could not help but smile. It was a small smile that just turned up the corners of his mouth but, it was a real smile. After the Final Battle, Harry needed to find something else to live for. He found it when he attended Remus's and Tonks's funeral and found Andromeda Tonks carrying his Godson. He found in Andromeda someone who was hurting just as much as he was and fighting a losing battle of depression. Seeing his Godson lying in her arms, Harry vowed that Teddy would not live the same type of life he lived. He would know his parents and he would know love. From that day on he was a constant fixture in the Tonks house.

Together Andi and Harry were able to start to work out their demons. Harry was having almost constant nightmares over his guilt at all the people who died during the Final battle while Andi was grieving over the death of her husband and daughter. Teddy was the catalyst that helped hold the two together. . They were nowhere close to healed yet, Andromeda would still sometimes still break down and weep while Harry's nightmares would get so bad that he would sometimes resort to Fire Whisky to ease the pain. Andromeda was able to help Harry before he could sink to deep into the bottle. Harry had not touched alchohol in over a month. They were not healed, but together, they helped each other through those times and continued to move forward. Working together, they were able to put themselves back together for Teddy.

Harry made his way to the bathroom and after a quick shower felt human again with the exception of the raging hangover he had. He stumbled his way downstairs to the kitchen to find Andromeda sitting at the table with Teddy on her lap drinking a bottle. When he took his seat next to the two, Teddy stopped eating and reached over for Harry his hair turning black to match Harry's.

Harry scooped the little guy out of Andi's arms and bounced him on his knee earning him giggles from the small baby. "Someone is in a happy mood this morning," cooed Harry in a baby voice. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"He slept through the whole night for the first time last night." Andromeda said with a large smile on her face.

"That's good. No more midnight feedings." Harry adjusted the small baby on his lap as Kreacher put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him with a small vial of hangover cure. "Thank you Kreacher." Harry drank down the potion first before attacking his breakfast with one arm.

"So Harry, care to tell me why you decided to re-acquaint yourself with Mr. Ogden?"

Harry flinched and looked down at his plate. This wasn't the first time Andi had found him passed out, but it had been almost a month since the last occurrence. The last time he fell off the wagon was due to his old nightmare of the Graveyard returned. Only this time they including Sirius, his parents, Remus, Tonks, and to his greatest horror Hermione. They were all struck down one by one by the green light of the killing curse while he stood there and did nothing, their blank eyes stairing blankly back.

"You know why. You must have heard the news. They are getting married next summer. I just wanted the pain to go away for a little bit."

Andromeda led out a quite sigh. "I don't know why you just don't tell her."

"We've been over this. She's happy with Ron. She loves Ron, not me, why say something only to create tension between us. I've accepted the fact that she doesn't love me and will settle for her being happy." Harry looked down at his plate a scowl forming on his face. "Even if she is too good for that backstabbing git." He mumbled quietly not realizing that Andi heard him.

Harry finished his breakfast in silence and then returned to bouncing a giggling Teddy on his lap. "So what is on the agenda today?"

"I thought we could go to Hyde Park since its such beautiful day outside. You could use some fresh air. Then we can discuss what we should do for your birthday party." Andi suggested.

"You don't have to do anything. It's not that big of a deal." Harry said blushing.

"Agree to disagree." Andi replied back with a grin on her face. The three of them left Grimmauld place and made their way to Hyde Park. After walking around the park for a few hours watching the swans they apparated back to Andi's house. Andi made some tea as Harry put Teddy down for a nap leaving him with a plush wolf to sleep with.

When Harry returned to the kitchen he sat down and sipped his tea.

"So what would you like to do for your birthday?"

"If we must do something, then I would like it to be a small affair with a few friends."

Andromeda nodded and took out a piece of parchment and quill and began to make a list of people to invite for Harry's birthday. When the birthday preparations were all complete and invitations sent out Harry started on dinner. Cooking was one of the few chores that he had to do at the Dursley's that Harry actually enjoyed. He thought himself pretty good at it and now that he had an appreciative person to cook for enjoyed it that much more. He had taken over almost all the cooking whenever he was over at Andi's house and she seemed to enjoy the food he made.

"Harry," Andromeda asked halfway through dinner. "Have you given any thought as to what you want to do now?"

Harry pushed his food around his plate deep in though. "I've thought about it a bit. I haven't come to any decisions yet. Everyone seems to expect me to become an Auror, and I will admit, two years ago that's what I was aiming for, but now, I'm not sure. I'm not even sure I want to return to Hogwarts for my last year. To many bad memories."

Andi nodded. "That's understandable. Think about it and remember you should do something you want to do, not just what people expect you to do." Harry nodded and went back to eating his meal in silence.

LPF

July 31st arrived and Andromeda Tonks was not a happy witch. Today was Harry's 18th birthday and the two people she knew Harry had wanted there the most didn't show up. They had decided to hold the party at her place as they had a large backyard with a barbeque manned by Kreacher. Harry told her he didn't mind, that they were probably busy with something important all the while smiling that damn smile of his. She was probably the only person who saw through that smile at the pain that lurked behind it. He had wanted those two here the most and the fact that they no-showed hurt. She watched as he mingled with the others that came. George and Angelina, along with, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver were there along. Neville was there with his new girlfriend Hannah Abbot. Luna Lovegood was even in attendance mingling with all the rest.

Andi watched as Harry wondered around mingling with his friends all the while wearing his smile. He joked about Quidditch with his former team mates, talked pranks with George, and plants with Neville. He even had a long conversation with Luna about whether the Crumpled Horn Snorlack was migratory across the Arctic Circle. Throughout the whole party Andi watched as Harry played the role of the happy birthday boy enjoying his special day.

LPF

Two days after his birthday found Harry sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place eating his breakfast. On the table lay an open letter from Hogwarts. It was his seventh year book list and it contained something he had not expected. When he opened it, a Head Boy Badge fell out of the envelope. For a few minutes he just stared at it in shock. He didn't want to be Head Boy, he wasn't even sure if he was going back to Hogwarts. Deciding to think about it later he threw it on the table and ate his breakfast.

As he was finishing the last piece of bacon still staring at the Head Boy badge, his fireplace roared into life and Hermione walked out of the flames in a rush. Harry quickly stuffed the badge back in the envelope and stuffed the whole envelope in his pocket before Hermione was fully out of the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm glad your home, something happened and I need your help."

Harry sighed to himself. He had not seen Hermione since her engagement announcement and if he was honest with himself was deeply hurt that she had not come to his birthday party. "Good morning to you too Hermione, I missed you two days ago."

Hermione stared at Harry as if trying to think of what he was talking about. Then suddenly her face paled. "Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry. We missed your birthday party. Fluer surprised me and Ginny with a trip to Paris for to look at dresses. She arranged the same designer she used for her wedding dress. We completely spaced on the date."

Harry smiled and patted her arm reassuringly. "It's fine Hermione, its not that big of a deal. I figured it was something important like that that you couldn't miss. So you found something then?"

"Not yet, this was the first meeting to just get a general idea of what I am looking for. It will take a few more meetings and then a while for the dress to be done. Fleur and Bill are helping pay for it as our wedding gift from them."

Harry nodded and smiled reassuringly at his friend. "So what's so urgent?"

"Oh, Ron and I were going to leave for Australia tomorrow to go bring my parents home. We planned on traveling as muggles with International Portkeys still unavailable. The problem is that with Hogwarts letters coming out, the store is packed and Ron won't be able to get away. I don't want to go alone and was wondering if you would be able to come with." Hermione said in all this in one breath and watched Harry biting her bottom lip nervously.

Harry smiled to himself. She shouldn't be worried, he would always be there to help her with anything, even traveling half way around the world with only one day notice. "Sure, no problem. I need a passport though."

"I've already taken care of that. I talked to Kingsley yesterday and he was able to fast-track it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red leather envelope and handed it to Harry. He opened it up and saw his picture staring back at him unmoving. "That's a muggle passport and will also work for wizard travel."

"Thanks. What time do we need to be at the airport?"

"Our flight leaves at noon so we need to be there by 9."

"Ok, why don't you floo here at 8:00 and we can cab it to the airport?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks for doing this Harry. I really didn't want to go alone."

"Of course Hermione, you know I will always be there for you." Harry said returning the hug just as tightly. "Now, it seems I have a lot to do if I'm going to go to Australia tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione turned and left through the floo. Harry just watched as the flames turned back to orange and slowly died away. He shook his head at himself and headed up stairs to change. 'Why do you keep doing this to yourself Harry' he thought to himself. But of course he had no answer. Harry apparated to Andi's house to tell her the about his impending travel plans, all the while ignoring her lips thinning in disapproval that he was again dropping everything at the drop of a hat to help out his friends without a second thought. She watched him apparated back to London to take care of some shopping hoping that Harry would find something soon that he was passionate about again.

A/N Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	3. Off to the Land Down Under

A/N Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Ch. 3 Off to The Land Down Under

Harry woke up in the morning of their departure with a grown. The previous day had been a whirl wind of shopping in order to get everything he thought he would need for his trip. Never having actually gone anywhere before, he was thankful that the Andromeda had come with Teddy. Together the three worked their way through all 6 floors of Harrods department store putting his new credit card through its paces. While there, Harry took the opportunity to buy Teddy a few more toys to go in his room. He could never resist the opportunity to buy his godson new toys.

With his suit case all packed and sitting by the door, the cab pickup scheduled, Harry was as ready as he would ever be. Harry rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After his morning routine was complete he got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a polo shirt he bought yesterday. Andromeda had mentioned that this would be a long flight and he would want to wear something comfortable. How she knew so much about muggle travel, Harry didn't know but it made sense. Sydney was on the complete opposite side of the planet after all.

All dressed and cleaned, Harry made his way down to breakfast were Kreacher had prepared a nice going away meal for him consisting of all his favorite breakfast foods. "Thank you for breakfast Kreacher, this looks delicious." Harry said to his house elf taking a few bites. "Are you sure you don't mind gong over to stay with Andromeda while I'm away?"

"Kreacher will be happy to help Madam Black and the future head of the Black Family in any way Master wants." Kreacher replied bowing. Harry simply nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. When he was finishing the last few bites of his bangers the fireplace erupted in a shower of emerald flames expelling Hermione and her luggage into the kitchen. Unfortunately, though quite deft at getting out of the floo herself, it looked like traveling with luggage was a skill that Hermione hadn't acquired yet. Her small roller bag was still spinning as she came out taking her feet from under her and sending her toppling to the ground in a heap.

Harry was quickly up from his chair and helping his bushy haired friend up from the floor.

"Good morning Hermione, good of you to drop in." Harry couldn't resist a few bad puns. "You know, it's not good to take a trip right before you go on another trip." Hermione's glare stopped him before he could come up with any more but it couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"Not one word Harry, I remember you having trouble with floo just by yourself not too long ago. In fact, I think the last time I saw you floo some where you wound up on your face." Harry's smile faded with a grimace while Hermione wore a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah, Andi told me the trick of flooing somewhere the fifth time I fell on my face flooing into her living room. I guess she was sick of the mess." Harry reached down and grabbed her suitcase and helped her to her feet. He looked at his watch. "The cab should be here any minute. We should be outside waiting for it. I told them my address was Number 11 Grimmauld Place since they can't see Number 12." Harry turned to Kreacher and smiled at the old elf. "I will see you in a week or so Kreacher. Please take good care of Teddy and help Andi with anything she needs. I will let you know when we will be returning." Kreacher bowed deeply to his master and then with a load _crack_ he apparated to Andi's house.

Harry grabbed his suitcase from the door and together with Hermione walked to the curb to await the cab. As they stepped onto the curb, Harry noticed the iconic black Hackney Cab pulling up to them. Harry waved to the cabby as he pulled alongside the curb. He popped the boot to allow them to store their luggage and they climbed in side.

"Good morning, could you please take us to Heathrow Airport Terminal 3?" Hermione asked as he settled herself in the seat.

"No problem." The cabby said and the cab dashed away. In less time the Harry expected, he was getting out of the cab at Heathrow Airport. Harry was shocked at the sheer size and the masses of people. He had seen pictures of the airport but never had he been here. Hermione quickly paid the cab driver with some Pound notes then prodded him to move inside. He followed closely behind Hermione as she made her way over to the British Airways ticket counter and lined up in the queue.

"This place is amazing Hermione." Harry whispered to her. "So many people going so many places, the organizational requirements alone are staggering to think about. If the bigots could see this, there is no way they would think muggles as a lesser being."

"I know what you mean." She replied in a whisper. "I was actually really looking forward to doing this with Ron. He knows so little of the muggle world and I had hoped that this would be a good experience for him." Harry frowned but quickly tried to hide it. Hermione must have noticed though. "Not that I'm not glad that you're here. We haven't done much together over the last few months and it will be good to spend some time together."

Harry smiled his mask returning to his face. 'Of course, she would rather be here with Ron. You are once again her second choice. Only there for emergencies.' Harry went back to people watching as the queue slowly moved forward. After a few minutes of waiting they found themselves moving to the open ticket agent to check in.

"Good morning, we are traveling to Sydney via Hong Kong."

"Passports please." They handed her their passports and she looked it over. "Everything seems to be in order. Would you like windows or isle?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you had any Business Class available for us to upgrade?" Harry asked. Hermione turned around shock on her face.

"Harry, what are you doing, Business Class is almost twice as much as coach. I can't afford that."

Harry waved away her concern. "I'll explain later, but if I'm going to be on a plane for a day, I am going to sit in a comfy seat." He turned back to the ticket agent expectantly.

"Yes, we do have two seats open, but your friend is right, they are quite expensive."

Harry shrugged and handed the lady a black card he took out from his wallet. When he handed the agent the card her eyes bulged. "Of course Mr. Potter, there is no problem." She swiped the card and after a few seconds of typing on her computer handed it back along with two new tickets. "Here are you new tickets. You can go through the special security line and wait in the complementary lounge by your gate. There you will find food and drinks available complements of British Airways. Please enjoy your trip."

After a nod of thanks, Harry took his bag and walked away from the ticket counter a still shocked Hermione following behind him. Seeing that she was about to explode with unasked questions he quickly guided her to the side out of the way. "Hermione, I know you have questions, but please can you wait until we are sitting in the lounge before asking them. And if you can try to keep them to a whisper, I would be most grateful."

Hermione shook her head, "Of course, but you are going to answer my question Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled at his inquisitive friend. "I never had any intention of not answering your questions."

Together they walked through the express security line and made their way to the lounge to await their flight. After showing their tickets to the receptionist, they were led into a quiet room furnished with leather chairs and small tables. They took a seat in the corner where they were immediately asked if they would like anything to drink.

"It's still early, so if we could just get two mimosas please." Harry asked the waiter who nodded and scurried away to bring them their drinks.

"Harry, isn't it a little early to drink?"

"It's just a little Champaign in orange juice," Harry replied waving away her concern, "It doesn't hold a candle to Fire Whiskey and it gives the orange juice a bit more fruity taste with a good fiz to it." The waiter brought them their drinks and Harry sat back in his chair sipping his drink. "Now, before you ask your questions, let me explain first and if you still have some questions after you can ask." Hermione nodded taking a sip of her own drink.

"Well, after Remus's and Tonks's funeral, I decided that I would help Andromeda raise Teddy. Andromeda has been retired for the last few years and her retirement wasn't alone wasn't going to be enough to take care of Teddy, so I needed to see what kind of resources I had at my disposal. I knew I had a big pile of gold sitting in Gringotts but was unsure how much, how long it could last, or if the Goblins would even let me touch it. I kind of figured they were still mad after our little 'unauthorized withdraw'. Not to mention the damage to the bank and the steeling of their dragon." Harry saw Hermione grimace at the memory of their break in of Gringotts Bank.

"But, I was in kind of a bind, either I get the information about my money, or I get a job. Let's just say their aren't a lot of jobs out there for a person who can't verify his education past age 11. So with the help of Andromeda, I wrote a letter to Gringotts requesting a meeting to discuss my finances and any fall out of our adventure. They sent back a reply granting me safe passage in and out of the bank so we could discuss as they called it 'terms'." Hermione had frozen mouth gapping at Harry.

"Harry, are you telling me that you talked to the goblins alone about our break in alone? Why didn't you tell me and Ron? We broke in with you."

Harry shrugged. "You guys were busy. Besides, it was my idea, it was my fool hardy crusade, so I should pay the price." Hermione opened her mouth again to probably protest again but Harry stopped her with a hand. "It's done Hermione, don't worry about it. So anyways, Andi and I went to Gringotts not knowing what to expect. Did you know her and her husband used to run their own law firm? They worked in both the Muggle and Magical world as Barristers." Hermione shook her head in indicating she didn't know that. "Yeah apparently they were quite good. They sold their Law Firm at the beginning of our fifth year and retired. Apparently Tonks told them about Voldemort's return and they wanted to prepare. Anyways," Harry said getting the story back on track. "Me and Andi walked up to the front desk of Gringotts. We had to walk around the massive hole in the floor mind you and presented ourselves to the teller."

LPF

As Harry told Hermione the story, his mind drifted back to that day. It was the first week that Andromeda, Teddy, and Harry had spent together and they were still dealing with their problems. Two nights before, Harry had drunk himself to sleep to try to stop the night mares from coming. It was the first time that he turned to Fire Whiskey in hopes to make it through the night. He woke up with a splitting headache but his sleep was free from nightmares. He thought of repeating the process the next night but Andromeda had slipped into one of her bouts of depression and he had stayed up all night trying to comfort the grieving wife and mother and woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over both of them curtesy of Kreacher.

Andromeda and Harry approached the teller and Harry stepped forward. "I have an appointment with Ragnok." Harry said to the goblin. Andromeda had explained that it was best to be direct with the goblins as the hated time wasters.

"Name?" the goblin replied not looking up from his ledger.

"Harry Potter, along with Andromeda Tonks." The goblin glared at Harry before taking a look at a sheet of parchment.

"Very well come with me" he said jumping off from his stool and walking down a long ornate hallway. The three approached a gold door inlaid with spiral designs flanked by two burly guards. Their guide said something in Gobbledygook to the two guards who nodded and opened the door for them. Harry and Andromeda entered the office now flanked by the two guards. They were led to a large desk were the largest goblin Harry had ever seen sat behind with an ax in his hand. Harry started to think that this was a very bad idea. Surly cooking somewhere was a better alternative than losing your head.

The large goblin that Harry assumed was Ragnok pointed his ax at a pair of chairs in front of his desk. "Sit" He said in a low growl. It wasn't a request and Harry and Andromeda sat in the chairs indicated. The goblin surveyed Harry as he sat in his seat. He looked dispassionately back at the large goblin meeting his eyes and not backing down. Harry had died once already and he didn't fear dyeing again. If that was the consequences of his actions to get a piece of Voldemort's soul, then so be it. Harry stared back at the goblin each holding the others eyes for a few minutes. Whatever the goblin was looking for, he must have found it as he gave a sharp nod and leaned back in his gold leafed chair.

"Harry Potter, the only known person to successfully break in and steal something from Gringotts. I don't mind telling you that a part of my clan has demanded your head in return. Luckily, I have learned what it was that you took from the LeStrange vault. If not for that, we would be having a very different conversation." Ragnok paused fingering the blade of his ax. "There are two reasons why your head is still attached to your neck, one, the object you stole was stolen it's self from its rightful owner. We will discuss this in a moment. Second, I know that the thing you stole contained a piece of the Dark Lord's soul and that it had to be destroyed in order to rid us all of that maniac. Though some of my people deny it, I know that it would have only been a matter of time before he turned his full attention on us and tried to slaughter every last goblin in Britain. Unfortunately, our hands were tied due to your Ministry's regulations and we could do nothing to aid you even if you had asked and told us what you were after."

Harry breathed a little easier. He wasn't going to lose his head after all. He was relieved because he needed his head to help with Teddy and he had no desire to join the Headless Hunt. "There is still the matter of the damage you caused to Gringotts." Ragnok continued. "I believe that it would be fair for you to pay for the damage that you caused in your escape."

"That is acceptable, but I am unsure if I can afford to pay for the damage. I know my vault has a large amount of gold in it both from my parents and from Sirius, but I'm not sure how much." Harry said a little nervously. He was counting on that gold to help the three of them until he could figure out a more permanent solution. He wasn't expecting Ragnok to throw his head back and laugh.

"Don't have the money, Mr. Potter that is quite amusing. The cost of the damage and the reparations to the family that owned the cup will most likely be recovered in a month."

Harry just stared at the goblin in shock. Ragnok must have seen Harry's confusion on his face. "Surely you know of your situation Mr. Potter. You turned 17 almost a year ago, and you should have been getting information on your family's holdings ever since you turned 11. It was the responsibility of your Magical Guardian to go through all of this with you." Harry just shook his head dumbfounded. Then it clicked.

"Who was my Magical Guardian?"

Ragnok looked at a piece of parchment on his desk. "It looks like Albus Dumbledore was until his death. As you were only a month away from your majority, it was decided to hold off on naming another magical guardian."

Harry bristled with anger. 'One more thing Dumbledore was hiding. Probably didn't think it was important since I would be dead anyways.' "My Magical Guardian seems to have forgot to mention that to me." Harry said in a tight voice filled with anger. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would I be able to get a full run down on my account?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, it will be no trouble at all. Your Account Manager will be able to handle everything. But before we can conduct any more business we must settle up for damage you caused to the bank." Ragnok passed over a folder to Harry. He opened it up and together with Andromeda read through the two pieces of parchment inside. "The first is a list of all the damage that was caused and the cost to repair said damage. The second is an agreement to pay reparations to the family of Hepzibah Smith for the destruction of Hufflepuffs cup. Though the cup was priceless, our appraisers and barristers have determined that it was already tainted by the Dark Lord and the final destruction by you was a small matter."

Harry looked at the two figures. The damage to the bank came in at just short of 10,000 Galleons and the cup was 1,000 Galleons bringing the total Harry owed the bank to 11,000 Galleons. Harry looked to Andromeda who nodded that that was probably the best they would get and Harry signed the parchment agreeing to pay the damages.

"Excellent," said Ragnok. "I'm glad that whole business is behind us. It is never good for business when the bank is at odds with its largest depositor."

"Largest depositor, just how much money do I have?"

From behind them came the gravelly voice of another goblin that had just entered the office. "I can answer that." Harry turned around to see the goblin walking up to the desk with a stack of papers. A chair appeared at the end of the desk and the goblin took the seat setting down his papers. "I am Sharptooth, the Potter and Black Account Manager. As of the start of this business day your total liquid assets totaled roughly 253,895,353 Galleons rounding to the nearest Galleon."

Harry and Andromeda just stared at Sharptooth. Harry was the first to find his voice and asked "and how much would that be in Pounds?"

"The current exchange rate is roughly five Pounds to the Galleon witch roughly comes to 1,269,476,765 Pounds Sterling Mr. Potter." The Goblin replied as Harry promptly fainted.

A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	4. Landing in the Land Down Under

A/N I had to split this chapter as it was getting long. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Ch. 4 Landing in the Land Down Under

"Wait a minute," Hermione said interrupting the story. "Are you telling me that you're a billionaire? You are probably one of the richest people in the U.K."

Harry looked at his friend a little sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, kind of, I think Sharptooth said I was number 23 actually." Harry took another drink of his mimosa and looked at his watch. "We should head to the plane. We will be departing soon."

Hermione let out a squeak when she looked at her watch. "I totally lost track of time. We should have been at the gate a half hour ago."

Harry chuckled. "Calm down Hermione, remember we are in Business Class. It's one of the perks I'm told. You can board whenever you want during the boarding process. I'll finish the story when we get settled in our seats." Together the two grabbed their bags and headed for the plane. When they were at the gate Harry smiled at seeing the four engine aircraft with its iconic hump on top. "I was hoping we would be on the 747. I built a model of one at school once before Dudley decided to see if it actually flew." They gave their tickets to the ticket agent and boarded the plane. Harry's smile broadened when the flight attendant motioned them to climb the stairs to find their seats. "We even get to sit in the hump. This is so cool." Harry looked over at Hermione seeing her smile at his excitement. After stowing their suitcases and taking their seats, they were once again offered a drink. Harry ordered another mimosa while Hermione stuck with a Coke.

"Ok now finish the story." She said in a tone that told him he better finish the story this time or he would have to learn to fly without his broom.

"Ok so I had just been told I was a billionaire and of course I fainted."

LPF

Harry awoke again water water hit his face. He opened his eyes and saw Andromeda looking at him worriedly. "Hey Andi, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that I was a billionaire and the goblins didn't want to cut my head off." A throat binging cleared next to him made Harry look to the side.

"That was not a dream Mr. Potter." Sharptooth said. "You are a billionaire and we most definitely do not want to cut your head off, at least, not anymore." Sharptooth ruffled through his papers. "For the last fifteen years, we have followed a moderate growth investment strategy designed to generate a better than market return but with little high risk investments. Your investments have provided an annual return of almost 20% and we foresee that continuing. Your account is doing quite well Mr. Potter if I don't say so myself."

Harry looked at Andromeda who had the same bewildered look on her face. She obviously hadn't know anything about this either. "Where did all this money come from?" Harry asked his Account Manager.

"Well, the Potters have always been a fairly wealthy family. They are known for investing in both the magical and muggle world witch tends to produce better returns with less volatility. Also, Sirius Black left you the entire Black fortune upon his death minus a few bequeaths. Monetarily wise, the Blacks were slightly richer then the Potters before the war. But towards the end of the first war, when your grandfather died, your father sold the manor house and moved into a small cottage in Godrik's Hollow with his wife and you. He said that there was no reason to hold onto the house and it was just a drain on their resources. With the proceeds from the sale, we devised a semi-risky investment stratagey focusing more on the muggle world, and were able to attain rapid growth."

"So do I have any other properties other than Number 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Unfortunately no, the Blacks unloaded all of their property as well during the war. I am unsure as to why as I was not the Account Manager at that time. The cottage in Godrik's Hallow was purchased by the Ministry in 1982 as a 'Historical Sight' well under market value." Sharptooth added the last part with a scowl.

Harry nodded in understanding. He sat back in the chair and tried to think. With that amount of money he would never have to work a day in his life. He could live off the interest and still live a life of luxury. He gave his head a shake; he needed to do something, to feel useful again. He put those thoughts on the back burner to think of later. There were a few things he could do right away. "Okay, first thing I want to do is set up a Trust Vault like I had for Theodor Lupin, my Godson." Sharptooth nodded and made a notation on a piece of parchment. "Also, I would like to put Andromeda Tonks on my account as well and allow her full access." Andromeda looked like she was about to protest, Harry put his hand up preempting her protests. "Andi, we are family now, we might not be a traditional family, but we are a family now none the less." Andromeda just nodded knowing when arguing would get her nowhere. "Also, I was wondering if there was a way to spend money in the muggle world without coming here to exchange Galleons for Pounds."

"Gringotts does offer a service to our most prestigious customers. You would qualify for that of course." Sharptooth tapped on his folder and drew out a black card. "This is what is known as 'The Black Card'. It is accepted anywhere that accepts Credit Cards. If you use it in a muggle store, they will recognize it as a highly exclusive card. You just need to place a drop of blood to activate it." Harry did as asked and took the offered card. He held it in his hands and turned it around. It wasn't made of the same plastic that he had expected. Instead he could have sworn it was made with metal of some kind. Also, you have the Black and Potter seat in the Wizengamot. Once the Wizengamot reforms, you will be able to claim you seats. You can assign proxies for the seats if you choose.

"I will have to put some thought into that. Thank you for your help Sharptooth. That will make things much easier. That is all that I have a need for today."

"Very well Mr. Potter, if you have any questions or concerns, send me an Owl. I will forward on your account statements to you and send you a full detailing of you holdings."

Harry nodded, and he and Andromeda rose from their seats. "Thank you for your time Sharptooth. Director Ragnok, I am glad that we could come to an amiable solution to our problem." Harry bowed respective to both goblins.

"May your gold always flow Mr. Potter." Ragnok said in farewell.

"And may your enemies die at your feet." Harry replied remembering the proper response from Andromeda. Together the two of them turned and left the bank apparating back to Andromeda's house.

LPF

"Harry," Hermione asked when he was done telling his story. "Can I see the card?" For a reply, Harry took out his wallet and handed Hermione the black card. After thoroughly examining it she handed it back to him. "So who else knows that you're a billionaire?"

"Just Andi and you, and I would appreciate it staying that way." He answered giving Hermione a significant look. "I have enough girls chasing me wanting the Boy-Who-Lived. Think how bad it would be if they found out. They would probably start calling me The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Became-A-Billionaire."

Hermione giggled. "Wizards sure do like their hyphenated names don't they?" Hermione looked at harry all levity forgotten. "I won't tell anybody Harry, but you didn't have to upgrade us. Coach would have been just fine."

"Hermione, what's the point of being a billionaire, if I can't spoil my friends once and awhile? Besides," Harry extended the foot rest of his seat and reclined the back almost creating a lay flat bed. "This is a way more comfortable way to travel."

Hermione giggled. By this time, their plane had climbed to their cruising altitude and the flight attendant was handing out the dinner menus. "So are you excited to head back for our last year of Hogwarts Harry?" Hermione asked. "I received my letter yesterday while at the Burrow. You wouldn't believe what was included. McGonagall made me Head Girl. I'm so excited. I wasn't expecting that after missing all last year. I wonder who will be the Head Boy. It's a shame that you were never a Prefect; you would have been the obvious choice. But then again, the Head Boy doesn't necessary need to be a Prefect. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?"

Harry was about to open his mouth and tell her he had and received the Head Boy badge with his letter but he decided against it. "No not yet. I didn't check my mail yesterday as I was rather busy. I'll look at it when I get home." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You shouldn't be surprised that you were chosen Head Girl. You have been the top student in our year all 6 years. McGonagall would have to be senile to not make you Head Girl."

Hermione beamed at Harry. "Never the less, it is a great honor. This year is going to be difficult though. I have already started to plan a study schedule for the four of us. Ron wasn't too happy to see that but Ginny was on board with it. You both are going to need top marks if you want to get into the Auror Academy."

Harry made a non-committal grunt. He still hadn't decided if he was going to go back to Hogwarts. He did know that he had no desire to work for the Ministry especially not as an Auror. "I was thinking Hermione," Harry started quietly not looking at her. "I don't think I really want to be an Auror anymore."

Hermione gazed at Harry as if he had grown a third head. "What are you talking about Harry? Being an Auror is all you've talked about doing since fourth year. You would be amazing at it, you are the best at Defense in the entire school. Think of all the good you could do putting Dark Wizards in jail and making the wizarding world a safer place."

Harry looked down his face reddening; he still had problems trying to do things for himself. Andromeda and he had talked about it a few times over the last three months. They had decided that with the combination of growing up as a slave for the Dursleys then as a pawn for Dumbledore, he was conditioned to put other people's wants and expectations for him first. Especially had people who were important to him.

"Well," Harry said in a quiet voice. "I was just thinking that I've had my fair share of Dark Wizards already, and I could do something else. Preferably something that doesn't involve putting my life in danger anymore. I have Teddy to think about now, and I want to be around for a while."

Hermione waved away his arguments. "Don't be silly Harry. You will have the last year of Hogwarts, and then another three years of Auror training before you are put in the field. I suspect by that time you will be glad to get out in the field again. You were never one to sit around and do nothing after all."

'Yeah, that's probably because I had a megalomaniac after me my whole life.' Harry thought to himself. He sighed and turned to look out the window ending the conversation. He should have known better than to bring up not being an Auror. He was glad that he hadn't mentioned that he was thinking of not returning to Hogwarts. He looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She had taken out a Bridal magazine, a muggle notepad and a pen and began flipping through the magazine taking notes. Harry reached into the seat back pocket and pulled out the inflight magazine.

Flipping through the magazine he came upon an interview with a person he had heard of before. The magazine was interviewing Bill Gates, the richest man in the world. Curious, Harry began to read the interview. In it, Gates spoke about his plans to retire from the running of Microsoft and his idea for him and his wife to form a foundation to help make the world a better place funding medical research and medical related projects around the world. Harry re-read the article paying attention to the parts were Gates spoke of how he wanted to give back to a world that had given him so much.

An idea started to form in Harry's head. Harry was now one of the wealthiest people in the world, and he had done nothing to really earn it. That didn't sit right with him. He was always used to having to work hard for everything he had and to now have an almost unlimited amount of money still left him staggered. 'Perhaps I can do something to make the world better. Killing Voldemort might have been important but he was just a symptom of the problem and not the cause.' He decided to think about it some more and talk with Andi to see what she thought about the idea. Off the top of his head, there were three things that Harry had strong feelings about. He felt a strong desire to help fellow orphans so that none of them had to suffer the life that he had. He also wanted to do something to improve education, and finally equal rights for everyone no matter their blood status, magical ability, or whether they were classified as human.

Harry looked over to Hermione remembering her attempts at forming S.P.E.W. When she started it, Harry had agreed with her in principle but felt that she was going about it in the wrong way. He had tried to reason with her, but Hermione was stubborn when she thought she was right. First of all, the name didn't help matters. It spelled something silly and no one would take it seriously. Second she tried to push what she thought was right on the elves without asking what they wanted. Harry leaned back in his seat and pondered that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione gently shaking him. "Harry, what do you think of these tuxedoes for the Groomsmen and the dresses for the Bridesmaids?" Harry looked at where she was pointing. The tuxedoes looked like any other tuxedo he had seen, not that he had seen a lot but he saw a few on his trip to Harrods.

"They look fine Hermione, and so do the dresses. Why are you asking me?"

"I just thought that the best man would want to have a say, and with Ginny as my Maid of Honor, I thought it would be nice if you two would match. That way when you two are dancing you won't clash. Hasn't Ron talked to you about Best Man duties yet?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I'm sure he will talk to you soon, we have almost a year to the wedding so it's not that urgent." Hermione chewed her bottom lip and looked at Harry nervously. "Harry, have you talked to Ginny much lately? I don't mean to pry but I was just wondering when you and her would get back together. She talks about you all the time and she really wants to try to make another go of you two."

Harry sighed and took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. "Hermione, I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Taking care of Teddy with Andi, getting my finances in order, cleaning up Grimmauld Place, it's been a lot of work."

"I know Harry, and so does she, but you should talk to her."

"Your right, I'll talk to her when we get back." Harry said. 'I've put it off long enough as is.'

Harry settled back in his seat and closed his eyes for the rest of the flight. Their brief layover in Hong Kong lasted only long enough for the plane to refuel before taking off. Before the pair knew it they were taking a cab to their hotel room in Sydney. Harry took a sleeping potion that Andromeda had provided for the two of them that would allow his body to negate the effects of jetlag so he would wake up refreshed on Sydney time in the morning.

When he woke up the next morning he was ready to start the day. He met Hermione in the Hotel Restaurant for breakfast. "So any idea of where to look for you parents?" Harry asked while eating a bagel.

"I know exactly where to go actually. When I modified their memories, I put a tracking charm on them. They are about two miles away here in Sydney."

Harry nodded. "Well that should be easy enough, should we head their after breakfast?" Hermione nodded. Harry could see that she was rather nervous about finding her parents. "Hey, I'm sure it will be ok. They might be a little mad at you but they know that you did it for their own good."

Hermione nodded. "I know, and we talked about it before I did it and they agreed that it was the best course of action since I refused to flee the country with them. But they knew that I would never abandon you like that." Harry smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Let's go get your parents." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand back before getting up and walking to the door with Harry close behind her. Hermione hailed a cab and gave him the address before it drove away. The cab dropped them off in front of a brownstone row house on a pleasant street lined with trees. Harry looked up and down the neighborhood taking in the atmosphere. He like this place. The houses were close together but there was a giant park just a block away. All the houses seemed to have their own personalities too them and the street had a pleasant welcome feel to it. Harry though that he could live in a place like this.

Hermione walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it was answered by a middle age man with brown bushy hair and blue eyes. He was about middle height with broad shoulders. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Wendell Wilkins**, **I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Harry Potter, I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife for a moment."

"Sure come on in." He moved aside and allowed the two teens into the house. "Honey, we have guests." A woman about the same age came down the stairs into the sitting room with the same chocolate brown eyes as Hermione but with sleek brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Good morning, I'm Monica, what can we do for you two?"

Hermione looked to Harry who gave her an encouraging smile. She took out her wand and her parents raised their eyebrows in confusion. Hermione gave her wand a complicated wave muttering under her breath. A flash of light was emitted from the tip and the Grangers blinked in surprise. After a few seconds, their eyes focused on Hermione. Mrs. Granger was the first to recover.

"Hermione! Thank God you're ok." She rushed over and drew her daughter into a hug. Her father was not far behind her.

"I take it that if you are here that means that the Dark Wizard has been taken care of?" He asked as he joined the family hug.

"Yeah about 4 months ago now and I came here as quick as I could to bring you home. I've already checked the house and it is still standing for the most part. There is a little damage done by Death Eaters searching for me but nothing major." She hugged her parents again as Harry looked on happy that they were reunited again.

"I do have a bit of a surprise for you guys though." She waved her wand over her left hand making her engagement ring appear on her finger. "I'm engaged!" She said with a large smile on her face. Standing a little ways behind Hermione Harry grimaced which he quickly hid.

The reaction from Mrs. Granger was instantaneous, she let out a squeal and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "Congratulations Princess, we're so happy for you." She then let Hermione out of her arms and to Harry's shock came straight at him. "Congratulations Harry, we knew this day would come. Welcome to the family." Harry stiffened a look of utter shock on his face at both the sudden hug, something he still was uncomfortable with and what Mrs. Granger had said. Mrs. Granger was interrupted from saying more by Hermione's small laugh.

"No mum, Harry and I are not engaged. That would be like marrying my brother." Harry couldn't hide the grimace that this statement brought before it was noticed by Mrs. Granger. "I'm marrying Ron.

A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. The plot is going to be picking up here in the next few chapters so stay tuned for more.


	5. My friend Johnny

Ch. 5 My Friend Johnney

The silence in the room stretched and Harry felt awkward standing there still in Hermione's mum's hug. Harry cleared his through loudly. "Dr. Granger it's good to see you again" Harry said trying to break the awkward silence in the room. "I think the last time we met was before our second year." Harry smiled remembering their time in Diagon Alley.

"Harry, you've grown so much since then, I barely recognized you." Dr. Granger said trying to get back to normality. "And please, call us Jane and Hugh it gets confusing with both of us being referred to as 'Dr. Granger'." Harry nodded. Jane moved over to Hermione and gave her another hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Let's move into the kitchen and we can catch up over tea." Jane and Hermione moved off into the kitchen and Hugh approached Harry.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you. Thank you for bringing her back to us. She never was too specific about what was going on but we knew that it was pretty bad before we left. I'm thankful that you two made it out alive." Hugh extended his hand and Harry shook it.

"Honestly, it was Hermione that kept me alive. She was always the level head of the group."

Hugh chuckled. "I'm sure she would say the same about you. Now how about you join us for tea, it would be nice to get to know the boy behind the name that was a fixture in all of our daughter's letters."

Harry felt his face redden. "Perhaps another time, I think that I will take a walk around the neighborhood while you catch up with Hermione. I would hate to intrude on your reunion." Without waiting for an answer Harry turned around and left the house.

LPF

Hugh Granger watched Harry leave the house. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to find his daughter and wife sitting at the table with a kettle heating on the stove.

"Where did Harry go?" Jane asked.

"He went for a walk, said that he didn't want to 'intrude on our reunion'." Hugh said. He suspected there was something more but he wasn't sure.

"I think you spooked him mum. He still isn't unused to physical affection especially when he isn't expecting it and from people he doesn't know really well. He didn't grow up in the best environment from what I have been able to gather."

Hugh and Jane shared a look and Hugh shrugged. He suspected that that might have been part of it but probably not the whole story. "What do you mean? He grew up with his aunt and uncle right?" Jane asked.

Hermione nodded, "He was raised by his mother's sister and her husband. He doesn't talk about it much but he never goes back for Christmas and seems to dread going home for the summer. When he would finally be allowed to leave he always arrived skinnier then when I last saw him. I remember Ron told me he and his brothers had to rip bars off his window and pick some locks on his door the summer before our second year."

Hugh and Jane shared another look. "This was the same place that the Headmaster forced him to return to every summer?" Jane asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said that it was for the best and he would be safest there."

"Hmmm," Jane said looking deep in thought. "Well nothing to be done about that now, what I would really like to talk about is your engagement to Ron."

"Oh mum, I'm so excited. We've already started planning the wedding. We are going to hold it at the Burrow like Bill and Fleur's wedding last summer." She pulled her small beaded bag to her. "Here, look at all the notes and ideas I've already made." She handed Jane her notepad full of notes and ideas.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to talk about dear. I don't understand why you are rushing into this. You are only 18 after all." Hugh watched as his wife paled for a moment. "You're not uh, expecting are you?"

Hugh's face also paled at that thought. He released a breath in relief when Hermione laughed. "Of course not mum. We haven't done 'that' yet. It's very common in the Magical World for people to get married right out of Hogwarts. Harry's parents married the summer after and so did Ron's. They don't have higher education like muggles do. If your career choice requires extra training like a Healer or an Auror, you go to special training after school. Harry is planning on entering the Auror academy after school which has a three year training program."

"And what are you and your fiancé planning to do after school?" Hugh asked entering the conversation for the first time.

"Ron has also talked about joining the Aurors with Harry, but he isn't sure anymore. He lost one of the twins during the war and he has been helping with their joke shop over the summer. He's thinking that maybe after school he can work full time there as a way to honor Fred and keep it a family business. As for me, I'm not sure. I want to try to do something important to make my mark on the Wizarding World. It is still a little backwards in regards to something and I would love to try to change that. I think I would be able to get a job in the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures. From there, I can help write laws that help protect magical creatures."

Hugh remembered Hermione's letters after she found out about House Elves and their treatment. He thought that it would be good if she could get them more rights. Hugh looked at his watch as he finished his tea. "Well, we have a lot to get done. Why don't you go find Harry while your mother and I start to get started on the house?"

Hermione nodded and got up from the table to go find Harry. When she left Hugh let out a sigh and shook his head. "She is engaged to Ronald Weasley? I could have sworn that it would have been Harry. All her letters pointed that way, and Harry definitely seemed the better choice of the two."

"I know Hugh, but remember all we have to go on is the letters she writes. We have never actually spent any time with either of the boys. I'm more surprised at how soon this is happening to tell you the truth. Hermione had always talked about not marrying till she had her career established."

Hugh nodded in response. "Well I guess I will reserve judgment until I actually meet the boy but going by Hermione's letters, I'm not holding out much hope."

Jane nodded. "I am a little curious about Harry though. When I hugged him, he became as stiff as a board, and with what Hermione told us about I'm worried about him. Also you should have seen his face when Hermione laughed at the idea of being engaged to him. He tried to hide it quick but the boy was crushed. I think he has feelings for her."

"You might be right, maybe I will get a chance to talk to him man to man sometime." Hugh looked at his watch again. "I better start making some calls to get the ball rolling on getting us back to England. Our lease will be up at the end of the month and I will call Doctor Wibley and let him know we are heading back to England soon. We told him this was just going to be a temporary job when we started."

Hugh moved over to the phone and picked up the receiver. After dialing a few numbers he held it to his ear and listened to the phone ring. After three rings the phone was picked up. "Hello?" the voice said on the other side.

"Morning John, it's Wendell," Hugh grimaced at the name. 'Why did he let Hermione pick that ridiculous name?' "I hate to do this on such short notice but something came up and we need to head back to England in a hurry. I doubt we will be coming back."

"No problem, we have been pretty slow lately. I'd hate to lose you two as you are wonderful dentists but I understand. When are you heading back? Do we have time to get together for dinner one more time?"

"I'm sorry John, but we will be probably leaving in the next day or two."

"I understand Wendell. Give my love you Monica. You guys are always welcome to visit anytime you're in the area."

"Thank you too John." Hugh hung up the phone. "Well that was easy." Hugh heard the door open and he saw Harry and Hermione walk into the kitchen. Harry was smiling again but Hugh noticed that something looked a bit off with his smile.

"OK you two, we have a lot of things to pack." Jane said. "It will probably take the better part of today and tomorrow to pack everything up."

Hermione and Harry shared a look and smiled. Harry shrugged and took out his wand. "Jane, you're forgetting something rather important, we can do magic." Harry's grin got wider as he started to wave his wand. Hugh was amazed to see about a dozen cardboard boxes appear out of nowhere. Harry then waved his wand in a wide arc. All of a sudden the dishes, pots, pans, and appliances jumped up from their shelves and formed a line moving in an orderly fashion to the waiting boxes.

"Thats amazing Harry. looks just like what Merlin did in the Sword in the Stone." Jane said remembering the old Disney movie.

"Yeah Andromeda and I watched it with Teddy a few days ago and that was the inspiration."

"Harry, where did you learn how to do that?" Hermione asked obviously impressed.

"Andi has been teaching me household spells for the last few months and working on my silent casting. It's actually pretty easy. I could teach you if you wanted."

Hugh chuckled to himself at his daughters eager nod then sat back and watched Harry walk Hermione through the spells he used. To Hugh's eye, Harry seemed like a natural teacher. He was patient, and explained everything in easy to understand details. He remembered his daughter's letters during fifth year about the Defense tutoring that he led and he could easily see the raw talent that Harry had for teaching.

After a few minutes of practice Hermione seemed to have mastered the spells. "Ok, I'll take the upstairs if you take the downstairs." Hermione instructed with Harry nodding. The two teens headed off to work on their parts of the house. Jane and Hugh followed Hermione delighted at the chance to see some more magic. They watched as Hermione packed their two upstairs rooms in conjured boxes. Hugh noticed that Hermione's spell didn't seem to be as coordinated or as quick as Harry's.

"Harry is a very powerful wizard dad" Hermione said when Hugh voiced his observation. "I've noticed that after the Final Battle after his fight with Voldemort, he was even more powerful. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him about it though." Hermione's mood seemed to dim a little. "We haven't spent as much time together as we used to this summer."

"Why is that?" Jane asked. "You two are so close, and have been since first year."

"I'm not sure. I guess we've just been busy. Harry has been helping take care of Teddy and I've been living at the Burrow and helping fix Hogwarts."

"Harry mentioned a Teddy and Andromeda. Are those his family?" Hugh asked.

"Not really. Teddy is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He isn't even a year old yet and both his parents died during the war. Harry was named Godfather and I guess he is helping Nymphadora's mum take care of him. Harry's seemed a bit distant ever since the war ended, and every time I've brought it up he just says that he's busy with Teddy."

Hugh nodded to himself filing that away for future thought and went back to helping his wife and daughter pack up and label the boxes.

LPF

The Grangers and Harry returned to the hotel later that evening after a late dinner at a local restaurant. With the house all packed up and them completely moved out, Hugh and Jane decided to take a room at the hotel with the kids. Harry unlocked his room and walked to the bed collapsing on top. The day had been tiring. They had managed to pack all of the Grangers belongings and have them ready to be picked up the next day by the moving company.

Harry was happy that he had a chance to go for a walk before starting to pack. The reaction from the Grangers was startling. Harry knew that Hermione wrote often to her parents because he had offered her the use of Hedwig to do it since it wasn't like he had a lot of people to write letters too. Harry suppressed the pangs of sadness at the loss of his first and best friend. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to get a new owl. The combination of Jane assuming that he was her fiancé along with the sudden hug startled him and he needed the walk to refocus himself.

The time spent on the walk only reinforced his opinion on the neighborhood. He decided that when he got back to London he would talk to Andi about finding a place in a similar place. Harry also enjoyed the time getting to know the Grangers. Harry and Dr. Granger or Hugh as he kept reminding Harry to call him seemed to hit it off right away. They spent the entire dinner talking about different things. Harry found out that Hugh was an avid golfer and he had even invited Harry to come and shoot a round with him. He had enjoyed Jane's company also. She was completely different from the two mothers that he had met. She wasn't as overbearing as Mrs. Weasley, nor any were close to how Petunia was. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed himself and hoped that they could spend some more time together when they got back to England.

Harry yawned and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped under the covers. Closing his eyes he fell asleep almost immediately.

LPF

Harry was curled up in a small ball lying on his old mattress in his cupboard. His small body rapped with sobs from the pain that he tried to muffle as much as possible. Uncle Vernon had come home and apparently lost an important account and decided to take it out on his favorite punching bag. His cupboard door was reached open and light flooded in. Harry squinted up and saw a person standing in the entrance of the cupboard. When he focused on the person he saw that it was Hermione. The dream Hermione sneered at him.

"Why would I ever love a small weak freak like you? You did what you were born to do and now you have no use to me. All you are good for is cannon fodder." She laughed a high cold laugh that still haunted all of Harry's dreams. The cupboard changed and Harry found himself lying in the same position in front of a grave stone.

Harry recognized it as the stone angel he was tied to when Voldemort was resurrected. He looked around and to his horror he saw a long line of people marching into the graveyard. He heard the same high cold laugh again and he looked in the direction it came from. There standing in the middle of an open area stood Lord Voldemort.

"You're right on time Harry, the party is just about to start." As he was saying this, Harry saw everyone he knew begin to walk into the graveyard. As they approached Voldemort smiled at Harry. "Say goodbye Harry. _Avada Kedavra." _A bolt of acid green light shot from his wand. Harry watched as it flew towards the first person. To his horror, it was Cedric Digory. The Killing Curse struck Cedric and he collapsed like a marionette with his strings cut. Voldemort laughed as he shot curse after curse striking down friend after friend. He watched dumbfounded as Sirius fell, then Remus and Tonks. Over and over his friends and family died. When his mum came to the front and the green light struck her Harry screamed and sat bolt upright in his bed.

LPF

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed drenched in sweat and screaming. He hadn't had that dream for about two months now. 'Why does it have to return now?' He had figured out that if he talked about the nightmare with Andromeda it helped but now he was half way around the world. He couldn't get the green light out of his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed without a little bit of help. Harry got out of bed and got out of bed and put on some clothes. He walked down to the hotel bar and was relieved to see that it was still open. Taking a seat at the bar he ordered a bottle of Johnny Walker Whiskey and a cup of ice and started to drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that hard?" The barkeep said. Harry just glared at the man as a response. The man shrugged and walked a little way down the bar.

LPF

As luck would have it, the hotel managed to get all three rooms next to each other. It was for this reason that Hugh and Jane Granger were awoken by a scream coming from next door.

"Did that just come from Harry's room?" Jane asked.

"I think so. I'll go check on him." Hugh said and started to get out of the bed. As he was getting up he heard Harry's door open and close. He looked at his wife and indicated he would go and see what he could do. Putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he walked out of the room. Hugh was walking through the lobby trying to figure out where Harry might have wondered off too when he saw a familiar tuft of black unruly hair sitting at the bar.

LPF

Harry was working on his fourth glass when he saw someone take the stool beside him. Harry glanced over at the person and through the fog of the alcohol he thought he recognized Dr. Granger. Harry squinted at the man. "Whas up Doc Granger?" Harry slurred.

"Harry what are you doing?" he asked.

"Making the bad memories go away." Harry whispered to him. "The alcohol makes the pain stop. Usually I've Andi to help make them go 'way, but she is on the opposite end of the world and even she doesn't know everything." Harry looked around the bar checking to see if anybody was around. "I've never told anybody all of it."

"Well, you can always talk to me Harry." Hugh said nonchalantly.

Harry looked at the man sitting next to him. He didn't know if it was because of the copious amounts of alcohol in his blood stream, but Harry found himself doing something he had never done. He told Hugh everything. He told him his past, his fears, his hopes and his dreams.

LPF

Almost two hours and the entire fifth of whiskey later, Hugh found himself helping a completely pissed Harry to his room. Harry had talked almost the whole time telling Hugh everything about his life. He opened up Harry's door and laid him in his bed making sure that he would stay on his side just in case. After ensuring Harry was safe in his bed he went back to his room to find his wife nervously pacing the room.

"Did you find him?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah, I found him in the bar working on a fifth of Johnny Walker." Jane looked at him with shock written on her face.

"What could drive a barely eighteen year old to drink like that?"

Hugh let out a tired sigh and sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. "That boy has had a hard life. By the time I got there he was already a few glasses in. He told me that he usually talks to Andromeda when the nightmares get bad but with her not here," Hugh shrugged. "Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He must have been pretty far gone, but he actualy told me the complete story of his life. He told me everything from his cupboard under the stairs and not knowing his name till he was five and the beatings from his uncle, to actually dyeing in the last battle."

"He actually died?"

"Yeah walked right up to that megalomaniac and stood there while he shot a killing curse at him."

"Why would he do that?" Jane asked in horror.

"It's a long story and I'm exhausted. The bottom line is, that boy needs some serious help."

Jane nodded a decision made to do what they could do for the boy passed out in the room next door.

A/N Okay, the story will be happy now I promise. This is the last major angst chapter.


	6. My Way

A/N Sorry for the gaps in updating. I was out of town and unable to write. Hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter is being edited and will be up tomorrow.

Ch. 6 My Way

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like his head had been used as an anvil in a blacksmith's shop and mouth that made a dessert seem wet. Groaning he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom making the mistake of looking at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw made him wince. His complexion was pale and clammy and his eyes were bloodshot with black circles around his eyes. Sighing to himself he turned the shower to hot and jumped in allowing the steam to fill up the bathroom to help sooth his aching head.

Harry stood in the shower letting the hot water run down his head and back while he tried to recall the night before. He remembered waking from a nightmare and heading down to the bar. He then ordering a bottle of Johnny Walker and started to drink it, but the rest was a blur. He vaguely recalled that Hugh came to the bar also and they talked, about what Harry couldn't remember. Harry turned off the shower and got out drying himself off. He took another look in the mirror and his reflection looked more human this time. Harry knew he shouldn't drink like he did, it was unhealthy and could lead to more problems, but sometimes, he felt it was necessary to make it through the night.

He shook his head. 'There must be a better way to deal with my problems. I just have to find it.' Harry went back into his room and pulled out his clothes for the day. As he was getting dressed he thought about his life. Throughout his whole life he had done what other people have wanted him to do with no regards to his own desires. Part of this he knew was because he had no choice in the matter, but other times, it was because he desperately wanted the approval of people around him. First it was the approval of his first friends, than for first adults who showed him any form of positive attention and approval. He strived for the last seven years to keep it that way by doing so much for a group of people, who Harry was starting to realize, gave very little back in return.

Since he started spending time with Andromeda and Teddy, Harry began to realize that there shouldn't be prerequisites to friendship or family. Andi had told him a few times during their conversations on the future that as long as Harry did something that made him happy, she would be proud of him and support him. She had told the same thing to her daughter when she wanted to join the Aurors even if she didn't have a very high opinion of the Ministry. Deep in thought Harry put on his clothes and left his room in search of breakfast. When he entered the lobby, he poked his head into the restaurant and saw Jane and Hugh just sitting down to breakfast. Harry walked over to their table a small smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry asked the pair.

"No not at all Harry, take a seat. We only sat down ourselves and Hermione already left to go explore the magical quarter." Jane said. Harry took one of the empty seats at the table. The waiter brought him a menu and a cup of tea.

"So," Harry began rather awkwardly to Hugh, "I guess I have you to thank for getting me up to my room last night?"

Hugh waved away Harry's thanks. "It was no big deal Harry. I'm just glad I was there to help. I take it you had a nightmare last night?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah it was pretty bad." Harry looked at the Grangers for a second weighing how much to tell them. Details from the previous night were starting to come back to Harry and he had a vague memory of telling Hugh things about his life but couldn't remember how much detail he went into. He felt comfortable with them though, almost the same level he felt with Andi, he didn't know why but over the years he had learned to trust his gut. "Ever since the war ended, I have had almost constant nightmares and some of them are worse than others. Last nights being the worst of them. For the first few weeks, I couldn't get more than two or three hours of sleep a night. Then I found that Fire Whiskey kept the dreams away and allowed me to sleep. After about a month of drinking myself to sleep, Andi found out and put a stop to it. I still backslide from time to time, especially if she isn't around to help talk me through my nightmares."

Hugh and Jane shared a look of worry over the breakfast table. "Harry," Jane said with a concerned voice. "We realize that you don't know us very well, but we would like to help also in any way that we can."

The waiter returned and they ordered their breakfast. Harry ordered the Eggs Benedict with a side of toast. "Every time I go to a new breakfast place that has it, I always order the Eggs Benedict." Harry told the Grangers. "I make a pretty good Hollandaise Sauce myself and I like to see how the restaurant's compares to mine. I've tweaked my recipe a few times because of that. You will have to join Andi, Teddy and I for breakfast one morning. Teddy is still eating baby food but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a good breakfast."

"That would be wonderful Harry." Hugh said. "We would love the chance to meet Andromeda and little Teddy."

"So Harry," Jane asked when the food arrived. "Are you excited for your last year at Hogwarts?"

Harry concentrated on his food. "To tell you the truth Jane, I don't think that I'm going to go back. There are too many bad memories for me there." He looked up into their eyes. "I haven't told anybody except Andromeda this and I would appreciate if you didn't mention it to anybody yet."

"Of course Harry." Hugh said quickly. "What are you going to do for a career then? Hermione mentioned you wanted to go to the Auror Academy. I figured you would need to complete your education and earn top marks."

Harry sighed. "I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore. I figure I've fought enough Dark Wizards in my short life and don't need to go looking for more trouble. I've tried to tell this to a few of my friends but they don't understand. They keep expecting me to go back to Hogwarts to get my NEWTS then join the Aurors and hunt bad guys the rest of my life. They keep saying how good I'd be at it and 'think of all the good you could do and you'd be making the world a safer place.' I want to do something that helps make the world a better place but I'm tired of fighting. I'm still kicking around some ideas in my head but I know what ever my career choice will be it will not be working for the Ministry. "

"Well, if you like, you can use us as a sounding board. As to people expecting you to do something, just remember that at the end of the day, it's your life and you need to be happy with it. Don't choose a career just because it's expected of you. Do something because you want to do it" Hugh stated with conviction.

"So do you have anybody special in your life Harry?" Jane inquired offhandedly. "Last we knew, you were dating Ron's sister Ginny but you broke up after sixth year because of the war. Now that it's over she said you two were getting back together."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "That is a rather complicated subject Jane. We broke up like Hermione said, but I don't think it would work out between the two of us. We are just at two different places in our lives and I'm really not looking for a relationship right now, plus I don't feel that way about her anymore. Taking care of Teddy and getting my life together are my top priorities." Harry focused on his meal and mumbled "It would be good if other people relished that and stopped trying to push things." Harry thought he spoke to quite to be heard but the Grangers heard it none the less.

"Well, the same advice applies son," Harry's head shot up at the term of endearment from Hugh. No one had ever called him that before, and it felt strangely nice. "Do what makes you happy and not just what people expect you to do."

Harry nodded and finished his breakfast. When the waiter came he told him to charge it to his room much to the protests of the Grangers that he ignored. "Thank you for breakfast, it was enlightening. If you excuse me, I have some packing to do if we are going to be leaving tomorrow." Harry rose from the table and headed back to his room.

When Harry reached his room he closed the door and walked over to the window staring at the Sydney skyline. Harry didn't know why he chose to confide in Hugh and Jane so much. Maybe it was just an attempt at trying to grasps something that he had never known in the form of parental figure to go to for advice and talk about his problems. Harry's recollection of the night before started to come back into focus. He remembered talking to Hugh about his life. Harry paled as he now knew that he told Hugh everything about his life. Harry started to panic but then his brain clicked in. If he was honest with himself, he did feel better after getting over his hangover from the night before, and he did feel comfortable talking with both Grangers. They actually listened to what he wanted to do with his life and just asked questions to try to help understand his thought process. They didn't berate his idea or say that he should do something else. They just wanted him to be happy.

'Why can't Hermione do the same for me?' Harry shook his head tiredly. Harry continued to stare out the window not really seeing anything. 'It's time that I think about what it is that I want in my life. It's my life afterall. I've died once already on someone else's terms, I think it's time I live on mine.'

With that thought, Harry felt a little lighter. It was as if a yoke had been lifted off of his shoulders and he felt lighter than he ever had. Now, he just needed to decide what to do with his life. His mind wandered back to the article he read on the airplane. Perhaps he could do something like that, but in the wizarding world. He knew he held two seats on the Wizengamot, and he did have some political capital as the 'Man-Who-Won' or whatever nonsense they were calling him now. Why not use that to make the wizarding world a better place? In the past he had always hated using his fame because he felt that he had not earned it. It was something his mum did that allowed him to live through Voldemort's attack. Now however, he certainly had earned his fame and he could use it to help bring the Wizarding World into the 20th Century.

Harry also thought back to one of the few times he had been really happy at Hogwarts. It was during his fifth year when he was teaching the DA. He remembered the pride he felt as he taught his fellow students things they needed to know. He recalled the sense of accomplishment he felt every time he taught a new spell to the members. 'Perhaps I could teach, I don't think I could teach at Hogwarts though. I will have to do some more thinking on that.'

Harry looked at his watch and with a new purpose in his stride he left his room. He asked the front desk if there was a place he could get writing supplies and he was directed to a local mega mart where he purchased a pen and a spiral notebook. He found a corner café and sat down and opened his notebook.

'Ok' Harry thought to himself, 'Let's figure out my goals and what I will have to do to accomplish them.'

Harry started by writing the three things he felt were important, education, equality, and orphans. He thought back to the article he read on Bill Gates. 'I think that might be the best way to go about it. I can't rely on the Ministry to do anything about two of those things, what I need is an organized group that can work outside of the Ministry on helping promote better education and ensuring orphans are well taken care of, while pressuring the Ministry on equal rights for all' thought Harry. Now, he just needed a name for his organization. As Harry thought, a big smile started to appear on his face. He had the perfect name for his organization. He would name it after a person who thought that two of those things were important, and if what people said about her was true, would have supported the third also. In big bold letters over the top of his notebook, he wrote the name of his new organization.

**The Lily Potter Foundation**

He smiled to himself thinking that his mum would approve of him naming his organization dedicated to equality, education and helping orphans after her. 'Okay, I have my ultimate goal, now what do I have to do to accomplish it?"

Harry started to make a list of things he thought he would need to do. At the top of his list was more education. He had no desire to go back to Hogwarts, but he realized that there was a better place to learn what he needed to learn. Harry would have to go to University and study education and political science. That meant that he would have to take his A-Levels. He wrote "Find tutor to take tests" under his to-do list. Harry shrugged and also added 'find tutor to take NEWTS' He then added 'speak to the goblins and Andi'. He thought a moment and then added the Grangers with a question mark next to their name. Satisfied with his work Harry left the café with a new spring in his step. He spent the rest of the day with the Grangers seeing the major sights around Sydney before boarding a plane back to London in the moring.

LPF

Harry and the Grangers walked out of customs in Heathrow Airport to find a smiling Andromeda with Teddy in her arms. Harry beamed when he saw Andi waiting for them with his Godson as it was the first time someone who wanted to see him was waiting for him to arrive somewhere. He hurried over to the pair thankful that Andi had the sense to put a hat on Teddy's head as Harry noticed it shifting colors constantly with excitement as he saw Harry approaching. Teddy held out his little arms to his Godfather and made excited gurgles wanting Harry to hold him.

"Hey little man, I see you're happy to see me." Harry said taking Teddy in his arms and bouncing him up and down with Teddy giggling all the time. Harry hugged the baby and tickled his belly extracting further laughter from the 6 month year old baby. "You're getting big; I hope you weren't too much trouble for your nan**."**

Andi walked up and hugged Harry that he returned with one arm the other occupied with the baby. "He was fine. Kreacher was a big help. Thank you for sending him to help."

"It was no problem. I'm just glad he was able to help." Harry said. While Harry and Andi were talking, the Grangers walked up sitting their suitcases by the rest.

"You must be Mrs. Tonks," Jane said extending her hand. "Harry has told us much about you. It's nice to put a face to the name."

Andromeda smiled back at the two doctors taking Jane's proffered hand, "Please call me Andromeda or Andi."

"Hello again Mrs. Tonks" Hermione greeted the older witch. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Hermione." Andromeda replied with a little frost in her voice. She had never taken a liking to the bushy haired witch. It was Andromeda who had to try to put Harry back together on her own while his two supposed best friends were nowhere in sight while still trying to morn her own losses. She turned back to the Grangers her smile returning. "Harry sent me an email letting me know you would be returning today and I brought my car to help get you back to your house. It's actually pretty close to mine."

"Wait, you use email?" Hugh said in surprise. "Hermione told us most magical people don't know anything about modern technology."

Andromeda laughed. "For the most part you are right, especially the more traditional pure bloods. But Ted and I had a law firm that worked in both worlds so we learned how to use computers a few years ago when they started to show up everywhere. I taught Harry the basics and like most teenagers I've found took to it like a duck to water."

"But what about the magical interference" Hermione asked.

"We live in a muggle area so there isn't a lot of magical energy around. As long as we are careful where we put it and don't do any major spells around the computer it works just fine."

Harry was completely oblivious to the conversation as he was occupied entertaining his Godson. He opened up his suit case and brought out a stuffed kangaroo with boxing gloves on his front paws that he got for him in a small shop. Teddy took it in his small hands and it immediately went into his mouth making Harry laugh. "Well shall we head home?" He asked the group. He received nods and together they managed to load Andi's car up which Harry noticed had a slight enlargement charm to make the boot large enough to fit all the suitcases. Andi got in the front seat and drove the Grangers home. Goodbyes were exchange with Hugh and Jane reminding Harry to come over next weekend for brunch and golf. Jane extended the invention to Andi who smiled and nodded in acceptance. When Harry returned to Andromeda's house he barrowed her owl sending a message to Professor McGonagall returning his Head Boy badge and informing her he would not be returning to Hogwarts.

LPF

The next Saturday Jane and Hugh were bustling around the kitchen preparing for Andi, Harry, and Teddy to arrive for brunch. Hugh had scheduled a tee time for the two men at their country club while Andi and Jane were going to watch Teddy for the afternoon. Jane had been looking forward to today since they had returned and she was excited to get to know another witch. The only other magical people they had met were the Weasley family and they had seemed a bit eccentric. Jane thought that Andromeda seemed a bit more down to earth.

Jane had just put the kettle on when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hugh, that's probably them, can you get the door?"

Hugh nodded and left the kitchen and returned shortly with Andi, and Harry who had Teddy in his arms and a baby bag over his shoulder. "Good morning you two" Jane greeted the pair as they walked in.

"Is there a good place I can set up Teddy Jane?" Harry asked hoisting the little child in his arms. "We brought a few things for him to play with and a place to sleep for his nap" Harry said tapping the diaper bag on his arm.

"Sure, How about you can set him up here so we can keep an eye on him while eating." Jane suggested. Harry seemed to think that was a good idea and handed Teddy off to her while he set the diaper bag down and began rummaging through it. He pulled out what looked like a toy play pen, and high chair. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped both objects and Jane watched in amazement as they seemed to grow to full size right before her eyes.

"Amazing" was all she could say as she watched Harry perform more magic.

"I know what you mean, I've been doing magic for over 7 years now and I'm still amazed whenever I do something." Harry said taking Teddy from her and placing him in the play pen. Harry then put a few toys in with him to entertain himself with. "Anything I can help with Jane" Harry asked.

"Nope why don't you three sit down at the table, brunch is just about ready." Hugh, Harry, and Andi all sat at the table. Jane took out the egg casserole from the oven and brought it over to the table. "This is my mother's egg casserole recipe. It is perfect for brunch." The four of them dug into the egg casserole and began to eat. As they ate they exchanged conversation getting to know each other better. Jane was glad to learn more about Andromeda and listened as she told them about meeting Ted and going against her family's traditions and marrying the man she loved even though he was a muggleborn. Soon little Teddy started to get fussy and Andromeda was about to get up to get him but Harry beat her to it.

"Uh oh, some one's hungry" Harry said as he picked up the little baby from the play pen and sat him in his high chair. Harry summoned some baby food from the bag and a spoon and started to feed Teddy pureed pees all the while making silly baby noises. Jane watched on in amazement. The boy seemed so natural in his interaction with the baby. She looked over at Andi to see a proud smile on her face.

After Teddy had eaten his fill Hugh stood up and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Come on son, we have a tee time to make and we still need to get you kitted out." Harry nodded and got up from the table wiping Teddy's face. He sat him back in the play pen were he went back to playing with his toys. Hugh and Harry left the house leaving the two women alone with the baby.

"I'm amazed how good he is with the baby, especially with his upbringing." Jane mentioned to Andi.

Andi glanced over at Jane raising her eyebrow. "Harry actually talked about his childhood? That's surprising, I had to drag out what little information he's told me."

Jane's face reddened, "He didn't actually tell me. While we were in Australia I guess he had a pretty bad nightmare. Hugh found him drinking a fifth of whiskey by himself in the bar. He must have been pretty far along because he started to talk to Hugh about his life. From what Hugh has told me it was pretty bad."

Andi flinched. "Damn he was doing so well. I wish I knew how to help him but other then be there to listen I don't know what else to do for the poor boy."

"That was something I wanted to discuss with you. Hugh served in the Falklands back in the 80's and a lot of soldiers returning suffered from something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Hugh says it's very common in people who have fought in a war. He says that Harry is showing a lot of the symptoms. There are doctors specially trained to help people with PTSD and we thought it would be helpful for Harry."

Andi was nodding. She had heard that muggles had made great strides in problems affecting the mind where the wizarding world had largely ignored mental problem like that. "It might be worth looking into. We can talk to him about it when they get back. Harry wanted to run something by us anyways. He is being very secretive about it but I think he is planning something."

"Hugh was going to bring it up to him on the golf course today. He's really taken a liking to Harry."

"I think Harry feels the same. He has been looking forward to going golfing with Hugh since he got back. He tries to hide it, but I think he has longed for a positive male role model his whole life. He hasn't had the most luck with the adults in his life." Andi sipped her tea thinking. "My cousin was great but not being around for 13 years and then on the run for the rest of his life didn't help. He also wasn't the most mature person. Sometimes, I felt that he thought he had his best friend back and not a teenage child who needed a parent figure. Remus had his own problems that he wouldn't let himself get close to Harry the way that Harry needed. And then there's Albus bloody Dumbledore." Andi scowled. "That man has done more damage to Harry then Voldemort ever did. That is a discussion for another time though."

Jane nodded and decided to change the subject. "So Andi, tell me about yourself. Harry said you were a Barrister before retiring."

Andi nodded and the two women talked over tea trading stories, comparing the magical world with the wizarding world, adventures in parenting, and many other things. Jane noticed that whenever she would bring Hermione up Andi would scowl slightly. She decided to bring it up another time. She suspected she knew what that might be about though.

The two women talked for hours and a friendship quickly formed. They had just deiced to meet up for weekly tea when the front door opened and Hugh walked in with Harry behind caring a new set of golf clubs and a large smile on his face.


	7. The Lily Potter Foundation is Born

A/N I know I said yesterday, but things got hectic so it's up today. Please enjoy and slandered disclaimer and all that.

A/N 2 It was pointed out that I didn't do a good job editing this chapter so I went through it again and fixed some small mistakes and cleaned it up a bit more.

Ch. 7

Harry walked into the Granger's house behind Hugh. He had a wonderful time playing golf with the older man and they had decided to try to make it a weekly activity. They spent about two hours on the Driving Range and Putting Green with Hugh teaching Harry how to swing the different clubs and describing their uses. Once he had figured out the basics, Hugh and Harry played nine holes instead of the full 18. Harry was pleased that he only lost 3 balls the whole game and managed to stay mostly in the fairway. It had also given Hugh and Harry a chance to talk. Harry had never had someone he felt he could just talk to about things and Hugh was enjoying being there to listen and give advice.

Hugh had talked about his time in the Falklands and brought up Post-traumatic Stress Disorder and its symptoms which Harry realized sounded like some of the problems he was having. At first Harry wanted to deny that he had a problem or needed to go talk to shrink and had his normal answer of 'I'm fine' on his lips but he held back. He had spent 16 years of his life hearing Vernon refer to people who had to see psychologists as freaks that shouldn't be allowed in 'proper society'. But then Harry remembered that, to his uncle, he was already a freak. He was also worried of what other people would think if the Daily Prophet got a hold of the story. This didn't bother Harry as much as it used to though. As long as the people who were important to him didn't think bad of him then he didn't care what the rest of the sheep thougt. He told Hugh that he would think about it some. After that heavy discussion the topics stayed lighter for the rest of the game.

Harry sat his clubs down in the entryway of the house and continued into the kitchen. Andi and Jane were still sitting at the table talking over tea with Teddy playing with his toy kangaroo in his play pen. He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Harry his hair and eyes changing to raven black and emerald green. Harry ruffled the small boy's hair as he bent down and picked him up out of the play pen

He sat down at the table with Teddy on his lap. "Hello ladies. Have a good afternoon?" Harry asked pouring himself a cup of tea one handed. He had to admit he was getting quite good at doing things one handed.

"Hello Harry, we did. Did you enjoy your first game of golf?" Jane asked.

"I did, me and Hugh decided to make a habit of playing. Who knows, I might even be able to make par one of these days."

"I guess that means we get our Saturday tea Jane." Andi said smiling at the younger women as Hugh came in and sat down at the table. "Ok Harry, ready to tell us what your big secret is?"

Harry looked down at the bouncing toddler on his knee trying to arrange his thoughts. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want to do with my life, and I think I've come to some decisions. As it turns out, I have lots money." Andromeda snorted at the understatement. "And I want to use it to help make the wizarding world a better place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry." Jane said. "What kind of things are you thinking of doing?"

"I'm going to use some of the money I was left and form the 'Lily Potter Foundation'. It's three main causes for lack of a better word will be to help my fellow orphans, improve education and lobby for equality for everybody."

"Those are some very lofty goals Harry," Hugh said. "How do you plan to achieve those?"

"The first one is easy. I plan on using the money that was left and provide a good home for orphans, especially magical ones. Tom Riddle lived in an orphanage and was ostracized by his peers and I think that started his fall. I want to save other children from a similar fate." Harry took a sip of his tea thinking. "As for the other two, I really have no idea. That brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. I would like you three to be a part of the foundation. Andi, I know you have a lot of experience as a barrister working in both worlds and have been taught how to work within the system, and I would like you to proxy my two seats on the Wizengamot. Hugh and Jane, Hermione has told me that you have helped run charitable organizations before and I would really like your help in organizing and running mine."

The three just stared back at Harry amazement written on their face. "Harry," Hugh said hesitantly. "The charities we have helped with were usually money drives or social events at the club. We don't know a lot about running a large foundation."

"But you do know how to run a business." Harry countered. "Your dental practice was one of the most successful practices in the London area before you sold it."

"We were?" Jane asked. "I know we did rather well but I didn't think we were doing that well. How did you know that?"

Harry felt his face flush in embracement as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I kind of had the goblins look into your dental practice records. Sorry, I wanted you two to be a part of the Lily Potter Foundation, and I wanted to know what role would fit you best."

Hugh and Jane looked at each other then back at Harry. "Well, I guess I could understand that Harry." Hugh said. "So what would you like us to do?"

"I would like you two to run the foundation while I finish school." All three adults beamed at Harry. "I decided that I need to take my NEWTS, and I want to attend University to get a degree in education and some sort of social service**."**

"Harry if you want to go to University, you will have to take you're A-Levels and I'm pretty sure that a Hogwarts transcript won't be accepted."

Andromeda had an answer for that one. "The Ministry can provide a way for students who wish to attend higher education to convert their Hogwarts Transcripts into one that is accepted by Universities. It isn't advertised and not widely known but it is possible, Ted and I did that to get our Law Degrees."

Jane and Hugh nodded in understanding. Harry smiled at Andi and continued. "I plan on getting tutors to bring me up to speed so that I can take my tests."

"We can probably help you with some of your A-Levels." Hugh said.

"And I can help you with your NEWTS." Andi added.

"Thank you." Harry said to all three. "I'll take all the help I can get." Teddy made gurgling noises from his place on Harry's lap. "Yup even from you little guy."

LPF

Harry, Andromeda and the Grangers talked a little while longer working out some more details of Harry's schooling and short term plans. Afterwards, Harry, Andi and Teddy went back to Andromeda's house. Harry went up to put Teddy to bed and Andromeda put the kettle on. She poured herself a cup and went back to the living room. Sipping her tea she waited for Harry to come back down. She smiled to herself as she thought about Harry's idea. It was ambitious, but if anybody could pull it off, it would be Harry.

Harry came back down into the living room and sat down on the easy chair. Andromeda looked over at him. He looked at her nervously as Andromeda sipped her tea waiting.

"Uh Andi, there was something else that I wanted to talk to discuss with you." Andromeda smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I was thinking about selling Grimmauld Place and buying another house in London. There are just too many memories there both good and bad. I was thinking that maybe you could sell this place also, and all three of us could move into the house together."

Andromeda was shocked for a moment, but then after a few seconds she realized that it wasn't that big of a surprise. Harry already spent most of his time over here only going to Grimmauld Place to sleep and he only did that occasionally. He even had his own room here to use when he stayed late taking care of Teddy. She would be lying to herself if the idea didn't appeal to her. It was nice having him in the house keeping each other company, and he was right, the house was full of memories. Most good to be sure, but still it made it hard.

Harry stood up from the chair stretching. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Andi." Harry smiled and went off to his room while Andromeda poured herself another cup of tea and wandered around the house thinking about what to do. She had never thought that after retiring with Ted that she would be considering starting another career. Especially when she learned that Dora and Remus were killed. She figured that she would be spending all her time trying to raise Teddy. But then Harry came into their lives. With someone to share the load, and not have to worry about money, life became a whole lot less complicated. Hugh and Jane even volunteered to watch Teddy from time to time if Harry had classes and Andromeda was busy with something.

Now, Harry was offering her a way to make a difference and to help her grandson grow up in a better world, a better world that both his parents had died trying to make a reality. Andi walked over to a picture of Dora and Remus during their small wedding. They looked so happy together. It broke her heart that they had so little time together.

Next to the picture was a new photo of Harry playing with Teddy on the floor. She remember the day she put the picture up and the utter shock on Harry's face when he figured out what she was doing. He just stared at the picture for a full minute not believing what he was seeing. It saddened her that this wonderful boy had never had a picture on the wall of a house before. As others joined it to Harry's continued amazement, Andi heard him whispered 'that this must be what having a family was like'. Andi knew Harry didn't realize that he spoke aloud but she heard it and it made her smile. Shortly after Harry had started to help with Teddy, she was amazed to realize that she was starting to think of Harry as her own child. He wasn't that much younger than Dora after all and he just worked his way into her heart with his caring attitude and utter devotion to Teddy. Then when Harry added her to his accounts and declared that they were family, it was like the hole in her heart caused by the death of the rest of her family was partially filled up. She looked around the living room still deep in thought. 'I think he's right, a move would probably be good for me too.' With that thought, she drained her tea cup and went to bed.

HJP

Back at the Grangers, Hugh and Jane were also thinking about what Harry had said. "So what do you think the reaction will be from Hermione when she learns Harry won't be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year?" Hugh asked Jane.

Jane thought about that while chewing her bottom lip, a habit she had passed on to her daughter. "I'm not sure. A year ago, I would say she would follow him, but lately, I don't know. I don't understand what's gotten into that girl. Her and Harry used to be so close. All her letters were Harry this, and Harry that. Even in 6th year when she seemed to be pining over Ron, all her letters still seemed to feature Harry. I suspect she will be upset with him but when he tells her he will be taking his A-Levels and going to University, she will accept it."

Hugh nodded. He had thought the same thing about her and Harry. "Well she heads back to school in two weeks. I think we should have her over for dinner with her _fiancé_**." **Hugh said letting a little venom seep into the last word. "I am still rather upset that she decided to stay at the Burrow instead of moving back into the house."

"Me too, but she's a grown women after all. She was coming over for dinner tomorrow and we can talk to her about it." Hugh nodded "I am rather excited about helping Harry with the Lily Potter Foundation. I must admit I was thinking about doing something other than dentistry."

Hugh chuckled to himself. "I was thinking the same thing love. I was trying to think of the right way to tell you. I think the kid's heart is in the right place and if he can bring about just a fraction of what he hopes, I think it will be a worthwhile endeavor." A large smile formed on Hugh's face. "And think about the look on those bigots' face when they find out that two muggles sit on the Board of Directors."

Jane laughed at the thought. "Not only muggles, Harry mentioned other groups. I think he wants to have a goblin on the Board also. It sounded like he wants to try to get representatives from as many magical races as he can."

"What do you think he plans to do with Education?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I don't even think he knows. I think he was dissatisfied with Hogwarts as a whole but he doesn't know how to fix it."

Hugh nodded at that. Trying to change the way a school that has been around for a thousand years was very difficult. "It would almost be better if they just started from scratch." Hugh said not realizing that he said that out loud.

Jane froze getting into bed. "That's not a bad idea Hugh." She reached for a pad of paper that sat next to the bed and wrote it down. "From what I understand, Hogwarts is the only school in England for kids to learn magic. There is no competition so of course they are the 'Best Magical School in England' as McGonagall told us. Not only that, they don't start school till 11 and Hermione said most pure blood kids are homeschooled before then. We will have to talk to Harry about this but I wonder if we could start a new school?"

"Honey, what do any of us know about starting a school never mind a magical school?" Hugh asked.

"Nothing at all but I think it is something that can be looked into and Harry said he wanted to get a degree in education." Jane replied.

"Fair enough love. We can talk to the boss about it." Hugh said chuckling again as he got into bed as Jane just rolled her eyes getting into bed also. Hugh turned off the lights and went to sleep.

LPF

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he had felt in a long time. It felt good to have a purpose again and one that didn't involve him either being killed or killing someone. Harry decided that it was time to do something that he had been putting off for too long. After getting dressed and feeding Teddy, he told Andi he was going to go talk to Ginny. She nodded encouraging to him and he apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Ginny whose face immediately broke into a smile.

"Hi Ginny, I was wondering if we could talk." Harry asked a little nervously.

"Sure Harry, let's go for a walk in the orchard."

Harry nodded and followed her out to the orchard trying to think of the best way to do this. Not able to think of any way he figured it would be best to be straight forward. "Listen Ginny, I wanted to thank you for being patient with me this summer while I tried to get my head on straight." Ginny smiled and looked at him hope in her eyes. He looked away knowing that he was about to crush that hope. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this summer about where my life is going and what I want from it. I've come to realize, that I'm not the man for you. You are a great girl and will make someone really happy, but I don't think it is going to work between us." Harry chanced a look at her and saw her eyes filling with tears.

"But you said you would come back to me."

"And when I said that, I meant it, but the war changed me Ginny, and I'm not the same person I was back then."

"But I love you." She said at just above a whisper that almost made Harry relent.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I will always be your friend, but that is all I can give you."

Ginny lost her battle with her tears and turned and ran back to the house her cries following her all the way. Harry looked down at his feet and sighed. He felt horrible for making her cry, but knew he would feel even worse if he had continued to lead her on. Sighing to himself he started to turn getting ready to Apparate when he heard his name called.

"Harry James Potter! What did you do?" He turned around and saw Hermione making her way to him. He sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation yet but figured he should get it over with.

"Hi Hermione."

"Don't you 'Hi Hermione me', what did you say that made Ginny cry like that?"

"I told her that I didn't want to get back together with her, that the war changed me and I didn't feel like that anymore."

Hermione just stared at him with her mouth opened trying to think of something to say. She finally closed her mouth and huffed. "Honestly Harry, I'm sure you just need more time. I'll go talk to her and tell her that you are just confused. We can work this all out when we get back to Hogwarts." She turned to leave.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." That stopped her in her tracks and she turned around.

"Of course you are, how else are you going to become an Auror?"

"I told you, I don't want to be an Auror anymore." Harry said voice full of exasperation.

"Oh Harry don't be silly, of course you want"

"Stop telling me what I want!" Harry yelled interrupting her. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what I should do with my life and no one listening when I tell them what I WANT. For now on I am doing what I want with my life. I think I've earned the right to finally choose what I want to do. After all I've done for the wizarding world, I think they owe me." Hermione stood there looking at Harry like it was the first time she had seen him. "Why can't you just listen to me when I say what I want and support me? I have always been there for you when you needed me no matter what was you were doing or what I had going on in my life. I would do almost anything for you Hermione but I need to think of what I want with my life." Harry said in a quieter voice filled with hurt. "For seven years we have been best friends Hermione, you have always supported me in the past, why can't you support me in the first thing that I am choosing to do on my own?" Shaking his head fighting back his own tears now, "What changed Hermione, what did I do to make you drift away from me and for you to help those who want to control my life. I thought we were best friends, but best friends listen to each other." Harry shook his head sadly and turned and apparated away leaving every confused and saddened witch.

LPF

Hermione stood there watching the spot Harry apparated away from. 'Have I really been such a bad friend?' she thought to herself. She tried to think over the last few years. She remembered sixth year when her and Harry's friendship had hit its lowest part. 'It was all because of that blasted potions book and his constant paranoia about Malfoy.' That made her pause, 'But he was right about Malfoy and look what happened when she didn't trust in her friend.' He was right; he had always been there for her. Even when she was being such a bitch too him he was there for her to cry on his shoulder when Ron was being a prat.

Hermione looked down at the engagement ring on her finger still thinking about the last two years. Something wasn't adding up in her mind but for the life of her she could not figure it out. Deep in thought she walked back to the Burrow still trying to figure out why things seemed so out of whack. She knew the answer was close but it stayed just out of reach. Opening the door she walked into the kitchen to find Ron about to come out.

"There you are Hermione, I was looking for you." Hermione looked at her fiancé. For some reason, that thought didn't fill her with as much happiness as it used to. "Here, you look thirsty; I was going to bring you some pumpkin juice." He handed her the goblet full of the strange orange juice.

"Thanks Ron, I am a bit parched." She lifted the goblet to her lips and drank down the drink. She handed the goblet back to Ron completely forgetting what she was worrying about. "Thanks sweetiep that really hit the spot. We should start to get ready; we're having dinner with my parents tonight remember." She looked over at Ron a smile on her face. "I'm sure they will love you as much as I do."

A/N dun dun dunnnnn. And so the plot thickens. Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.


	8. Setting up Shop

A/N Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter trying to make it entertaining and not just Harry running errands. Hopefully I succeeded and it was worth the wait. I also edited the previous chapter some more when it was pointed out that I missed some stuff in my editing. Nothing major has changed but if your inclined feel free to read it again.

Ch. 8 Setting Up Shop

Jane was putting the finishing touches on the roast she was making for dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Turning from the stove she moved to the entrance hall and opened the door finding her daughter and her fiancé waiting on the other side.

"Hermione, it's good to see you again." Jane said wrapping her daughter in a hug. She released her and turned to the red head at her side. "And you must be Ron, it's so nice to meet you, Hermione has told us so much about you." She extended her hand while taking in how he was dressed. He had obviously tried to make an effort to dress in a muggle fashion but things seemed off. The colors clashed and she was sure that the tie he was wearing was changing colors.

Ron took her hand and gave it a good shake. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger. Thank you for having us for dinner."

Jane smiled and welcomed the two kids into the house to find Hugh coming down the stairs. "Hello Princess," he said to Hermione as he hugged his daughter. "And you must be Mr. Weasley." Hugh also extended his hand and Jane could tell that he wasn't gentle in his hand shake.

"Come into the kitchen, dinner is almost ready." The four of them made their way into the kitchen through the sitting room.

"This is new," Hermione said as they were going through the sitting room. Jane turned around to see her bending down and picking up a stuffed toy dragon from behind the couch. "Why do you guys have a stuffed dragon?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jane walked over to and looked at the dragon recognizing it from the day before. "Oh little Teddy must have thrown it behind the couch yesterday and Harry missed it when they were packing up to leave" she said with a fond smile at the thought of the two boys.

"Harry was here with Teddy?" Hermione asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes, he, Andromeda, and Teddy came over yesterday for brunch and then Harry and your father went to the golf course while Andi and I had tea." Jane took the small dragon from Hermione. "I'll take it over to their house later this week. Teddy probably won't even realize it's gone. I swear that boy has enough toys to stock a toy store."

"You talked to Harry yesterday? Did he tell you he was dropping out of school? Honestly, I can't believe him not wanting to go back to finish school. He can't live off his money forever even if he does have a mountain of gold." Jane saw Hermione's eyes bulge and she quickly put her hands over her mouth looking over to Ron who had a sour expression on his face with his ears turning an angry red. He seemed to be grumbling about something under his breath but it was too low for her to hear it.

"I'm sure he will find something to do." Jane quickly said. She frowned at Ron's expression and suddenly realized why he was keeping his money and plans a secret. Hugh had told her some of the things Harry had said about Ron and now she could see for herself the truth of the matter. She decided it was a good thing that he was distancing himself from the boy. Now if only her daughter would do the same. She decided to put the thought on the back burner and tried to change the subject as they sat at the table. "So are you excited for your last year of school you two?"

"Quite, I still have no idea who Head Boy is though and I can't wait to start classes again. Seventh year is when we start doing some of the most intricate and complicated magic. I'm sure I'll learn loads."

Jane smiled and nodded at her daughter. Her drive to learn hadn't changed at all. "What about you Ron?"

"I just can't wait for Quidditch to start. Without Harry being there I think I will be Quidditch Captain for sure. I wish I could have gotten Head Boy also but I guess one of the two is ok." Jane noticed a smug smile his face. The oven beeped and she rose from her seat and took the roast out bringing it over to the table.

"Dinner is served." She sat the roast in the middle of the table. The meal was a good English meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans. Hugh took the carving knife and started to cut the roast up handing plates around. The group settled down and began to eat and Jane watched in disgust as Ron started to shovel food into his mouth with abandonment. Hermione seemed to notice the look on her face as she elbowed Ron.

"'orry Mrs. G'ang'e'" the boy said through a mouth full of food. Thankfully he started to eat in a more civilized way. As they ate, the two Doctors got to know Ron Weasley, and they were not impressed. Jane didn't know what she thought was worse, his comment on their chosen career, "So you drill holes in teeth and then fill them with metal? The things you muggles think up." Or his off handed insult of Hugh's favorite game when he thought to invite him to play one weekend, "So you hit a small ball into a hole a long ways away? There is no flying or things trying to hit you? That sounds really boring." They could not see what their daughter saw in this boy, especially when they compare him to her other best friend.

A few times during dinner, Jane noticed that when Harry came up in the conversation, Hermione looked like she wanted to ask something but for some reason she chose not to while Ron's face took on a slight scowl as if he was trying to hide it. When the evening came to an end Ron and Hermione made to leave. When Jane hugged her daughter she asked her to come by more often. "I'm really busy right now trying to help put the school back together. I will try to come by before term starts though." They said another round of goodnights and the two teens apparated away.

Jane closed the door as her smile slipped and she looked at her husband. "I do not like him" both Hugh and Jane said at the same time. Hugh gestured for her to go first. "What does she see in that boy? He has no table manners; he is insensitive, rude, and obnoxious. Plus, that amount of times Hermione has written home about something hurtful he said could fill a book." Jane shook her head sadly. "Hugh, I just don't get it."

"I know love, I don't get it either. Maybe sometime this week you and Hermione can have a girl's day and ask her about it."

"That would be nice but I doubt we will have a chance. Did you notice how she didn't commit to anything?" Hugh just nodded. Together the two doctors cleaned up after dinner both thinking about their daughter and her choice in boys.

LPF

The next week was a whirl wind of activity for the members of the Lily Potter Foundation. That Monday, they met at Gringotts to attend a meeting with Harry's account manager Sharptooth to set up the Foundation. Initially, the goblin was confused at what Harry was trying to set up as nothing like this had ever been done in the wizarding world. Sharptooth first had to get over the fact that this would be a 'non-profit' organization, something completely foreign to goblins. Sharptooth also found the idea that of wizard using his own money to try to aid other people with no ulterior motives so unexpected that he just stared at his client for a full minute.

It was only when Harry explained all of his plan including his hope that the Lily Potter Foundation would be able to advocate for equal rights for all beings, and his hope that a goblin would be willing to sit on the board to lend their expertise and views did Sharptooth decided that this was above his pay grade and passed it up the ladder. Ragnok had come and told Harry he would bring his proposal up with the Goblin Council and get back to him with an answer soon. Satisfied with this Harry opened a new account under the newly formed Lily Potter Foundation and deposited 10 million galleons into it. He directed Sharptooth to invest conservatively with the initial capital and was assured that he would see a steady return of 8% annually. Doing some quick math in his head Harry figured that would come out to about 4 million Pounds per year that the LPF could use without having to dip into the principle until they started to generate a revenue stream. Something Harry was still trying to figure out.

With the initial investment in the LPF worked out, Harry than moved on to his next order of business. He told Sharptooth that he wished to sell Grimmauld Place as soon as possible and Sharptooth assured Harry he would be able to get a good price for the property. Harry was pleased that Andi had agreed to sell her house also but she decided to go through a muggle Real Estate Agent. With their business concluded, the group left Gringotts.

The next thing that was on Harry's to do list was to set up his schedule for school. Harry spent time the day before searching the internet for information on taking his A-Levels. He was able to find an adult education center in London that provided tutors for specific modules that offered flexible schedules that allowed you to work at your own pace. He hoped that with individual attention he would be able to complete the two year process to take you're A-Levels in one year so he could enter University next fall.

Harry and Andi met with a person from an adult education center and Harry explained that he had attended an alternative school that did not prepare him for the possibility of going to University. It was decided that Harry would take Math, English, History, and Biology at A-Level. Harry worked out a schedule were he would meet with his tutors in the mornings during the week.

Harry's NEWTS were a bit trickier to organize. Andromeda was able to help him with Transfiguration and Potions, but that left him Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall asking for a list of names she thought would be a good fit. He was a little nervous about writing his former Head of House asking for a favor after deciding not to return to Hogwarts but his fears were groundless. She sent him back a letter praising him for continuing his education and understanding his reasons for not returning.

The list of names she included was most helpful. When going over the list with Andi, they were both pleased to see Hestia Jones on the list. Harry knew her as a member of the Order and had talked to her a few times over the summer while at Grimmauld Place, while Andi informed him that she was one of Dora's old school friends and had spent some time over summer with the Tonks family. Harry sent her an owl asking if she would be willing to tutor him and went back to the list.

The surprises didn't stop there when a day later, he received a letter from Professor Flitwick offering his services as a charm's tutor. He would only be able to do things in the evenings a few times a week but Harry was more than happy to accept the help of his favorite professor.

With Harry's education for the next year organized, the small family turned their attention to finding a new home. After some more searching on the internet, Harry and Andi had a vague idea of what they were looking for and where. When Harry showed Andi were he wanted to look for a house, Andi just chuckled to herself. They found a Realtor and with Teddy's hair securely hidden, they took the tube to downtown London.

Harry opened the door to the office and held it while Andi walked in with Teddy. Harry followed in glancing around the tastefully decorated office. It was only a moment before the receptionist. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

Andi took the lead as agreed upon beforehand, "We would like to speak with a Realtor about buying a house in London."

"Of course one moment please." The receptionist picked up her phone and pushed a few buttons before talking quietly into the headset. After a quick conversation she replaced the receiver, "Someone will be with you shortly."

True to her word, it only took a minute before a middle aged lady walked into the reception room wearing a red blazer and slacks. "Good morning, I understand you are looking to buy a house?"

"Yes we are." Andi replied.

"Wonderful why don't we go back to my office and we can talk, would you like tea?"

Both Harry and Andi nodded and the receptionist went to fetch tea service. The meeting with the Realtor was efficient as Harry and Andi had already done their research and new what they wanted. "We are looking for a home in Kensington, preferably only a short walk to Hyde Park." Andi said still not believing that she was even considering moving to the Royal Borough. "We require at least 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a well equipped kitchen, a garden, and an office. We have already found a few houses that meet our needs and would like to look at these." Andi pulled out sheets of paper with house listing on them and handed them to the agent. "If you have any suggestions that are similar to this, we are open to looking at others."

The Realtor was jotting down notes as Andi was talking. She leafed through the listings that Andi had handed her and nodded to herself. "I do love when people come in knowing what they want. It makes the process so much easier," The Realtor said. "We can go look at these now if you would like." Both Andi and Harry nodded. Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms and the four of them went to look at houses. The Day was exhausting for all involved but Harry couldn't help smiling at the successful day. It had taken three houses for both Harry and Andi to fall in love with the same house. To Harry, it was perfect; it was on a quiet tree lined street not far from an entrance to Hyde Park. It had 4 bedrooms, and a large office with large bay windows. It had everything that Harry and Andi had talked about. Harry's favorite feature that he kept to himself was that the space under the stairs was open to the whole house. Andi informed the realtor that they wanted to put a cash offer on the house and she assured them that it would be no trouble at all. Andi was so pleased with the Realtor that she hired the women to sell her house as well.

LPF

While Harry, Andromeda and Teddy were meeting with the Realtor, Jane had finally managed to schedule some Mother Daughter time with Hermione. Jane waited for her daughter in a small café close to her house trying to organize her thoughts in the best way to bring up what she wanted to discuss with her daughter. Before she had a chance to think of anything Hermione tapped her on her shoulder.

Jane rose and smiled at Hermione as she gave her a hug. "Hello dear, I'm so glad we could do this. Pretty soon you will be back at school and we won't see you until Christmas."

"Hi mum." Hermione replied sitting across from her. "I'm glad we could do this too. How were you able to owl me?"

"Andromeda left her owl at our house as she is in the process of selling her house through a muggle real estate agent and she couldn't have the owl there."

"I wonder why Harry didn't take it to Grimmauld Place."

"Because he is also selling it, they are buying a place in London I think. They are meeting a realtor today to go house hunting."

"What? They are buying a house together? Mother, you can't let her use Harry like that. I understand he's Teddy's Godfather but that's no reason for them all to move in together."

"Oh pish posh, those three are as much a family now as any other family. They take care of each other. I think it's rather good for all of them." Hermione had a disbelieving look on her face. "Trust me dear, I've spent more time with those three in the last month then you, I know what I'm talking about." Hermione nodded her head dropping the subject. "Besides, that's not really what I want to talk to you about. I want to know what you see in that boy. Both me and your father are just trying to understand your reasoning."

"Well, I'm marrying him because I love him. Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

"Yes, but it's also about compatibility. The way your letters sounded, it sounds like you two argue all the time. He has made you cry many times if I remember correctly. Not to mention what Harry has mentioned about your 'camping trip' last year, and your fourth year. It just seems that you two aren't a good match."

Hermione got a vague look on her face that went away quickly. "Ron has a few insecurities from being the youngest boy of 6 older brothers, and as too some parts of his personality that don't mesh with mine, well, I plan on smoothing out his rough edges and finding the diamond in the rough I know is there."

"Honey, you shouldn't have to change some one into the man you think you need." Jane said rather exasperated.

"Well, we all couldn't marry the perfect man now could we mother." Hermione replied a little acidly. "Ron might not be the perfect man but he loves me and I love him. I was hoping you two would be supporting me in this."

Jane could see that Hermione was starting to get angry. "We are just trying to understand honey, like we always do." Jane said in a calmer voice trying to calm her daughter down.

Unfortunately it wasn't working. "Then understand that I am marrying the man I love." Hermione almost yelled.

"Okay sweat heart, I understand, I won't bring it up anymore." Jane paused taking a sip of her tea. "How about we change the subject, have you given any thought to what you want to do after school?"

Hermione seemed to calm down instantly at the change of subject, something her mother filed away for more thought. "I think I want to work for the Ministry with the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I want to change how House Elves are treated. Did you know they are slaves? It's almost the 21st century yet we are still enslaving a sentient race. Its ridiculous, I just hope that I can make a difference."

"Yes, Harry mentioned something about House Elf welfare." Jane said nodding.

"That's the second time you've mentioned Harry mother, how much time are you spending with him and why?"

"Quite a lot actually, he and your father hit it off in Australia and we have been helping him get his schooling organized. We were able to get him tutors for his A-Levels and NEWTS. I think he wants to go to University next year." Jane smiled thinking about Harry's ambitious schedule. "As to the why, as you know Harry didn't have a very good childhood if he had one at all. He seems to have latched onto us and we are happy he did. That boy needs some good parental role models in his life and your father can also help him with what he went through in the war." She decided not to mention that Harry had agreed to meet with a psychiatrist also. It was actually Hugh who found him through one of his old Army buddies who they found out was a wizard when Hugh accidently said 'Hogwarts' over dinner one night. With his help, they were able to find Harry a squib that left the wizarding world and instead became a physiatrist.

"But what about the Weasleys, they have done so much for him. I don't understand why he doesn't go to them."

Jane gave her daughter a shrewd look. It wasn't like her to not see a problem right in front of her nose. "I think it is because of all the expectations that they have for Harry. From what he has told us, everyone expects him to do something that he has no interest in doing. All his life, he has done what others have wanted him to do and he is finally starting to think of what he wants to do." Jane sipped her tea debating on what else to tell her. "I think he wants to take a break from the wizarding world. We went to Gringotts the other day and he was swamped when he walked into Diagon Alley. I can't blame the poor boy for wanting some peace and quiet for a change."

Jane finished her tea watching her daughter worry the bottom of her lip. She hoped that Hermione thought about what she said and realized that she was also pushing Harry a way. 'Maybe this year she will see what life is like without Harry in it and come to her senses.' The two women talked for a little while longer as they ate lunch before parting ways promising to meet at King's Cross Station on the 1st.

LPF

As things usually do when cash was involved, all the necessary paperwork was completed quickly and before the end of the week, Harry, Andromeda and Teddy were moving into their new home with the help of the Grangers. As they were moving in, Harry was distracted by Andromeda doing something under the sink in the bathroom.

"What are you doing Andi?" Harry asked.

"I am applying some Runes to the sink to help with water. It is standard practice in wizard homes."  
Harry bent down to see what she was doing. He watched as Andi carved a group of runes onto the pipe then tapped it with her wand. The runes glowed and then dimmed. "That is wicked. I thought Ancient Runes was just language course."

"The first year is, but the rest is quite practical and very useful."

"I wish someone would have explained that to me back in second year." Harry muttered.

"It's not too late, we can add it to your lessons if you would like." Harry nodded and watched Andi go around the house setting up other complex runes listening her explain what she was doing. They spent the rest of the week moving into their new home. As Andromeda and Harry sat in the sitting room after the last box was unpacked with Teddy playing on the floor with his toys Harry realized something. For the first time since he was a one, Harry had a home again. The happy feeling that blossomed in his chest at the thought would fuel his patronus for now on.

A/N Thanks for reading


	9. September 1st

A/N Thank you for all the good reviews left. I will freely admit that as an American I am not familiar with the British A-Level tests and all the information I have is from looking on the internet. The same goes for Harry's therapy sessions in this and later chapters. I have no experience with these matters and all the information was taken from the internet. I hope I don't offend, or completely mess up those parts. If so, I'm sorry and if you think I should change something or add something let me know in the review or PM me.

Ch. 9 September 1st

The last few days of August seemed to fly by for everyone if for different reasons. Harry started his tutoring for his A-Levels right away only to find out quickly how far behind he really was. At first he was a disheartened to see just how big of a mountain he had to climb to be ready in the fall for University but after a quick pep talk from Andi, and the Grangers combined with gurgles and clapping from Teddy, Harry was ready buckle down and get to work.

Harry had also attended his first therapy session that week. Andromeda had taken him to the Psychiatrist's office in London and waited for him during the hour he was with the doctor. Harry didn't know what to expect from his meeting and only had vague ideas of a couch and a bearded man with a pipe asking about dreams and his mother.

When Harry walked in to the office he noticed the couch, but in place of a bearded man with a pipe was a middle aged clean shaven man sitting in a comfy looking leather chair. "Good morning Mr. Potter, I'm Doctor Bartlett. It is good to meet you." The man got up and walked over his hand outstretched. Harry shook it a little nervously and he was motioned into another leather seat opposite the one Doctor Bartlett was in. "I understand that you are suffering some after effects of the war. I will let you know up front that I am a squib and am fully aware of the Magical World and your role in it, so we may talk about anything."

Harry nodded glad that he didn't have to worry about the Statutes of Secrecy. "Please call me Harry" he said smiling nervously at the doctor. "One of my friends served in the Falklands and said that I might be suffering from Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder and he recommended I see you. I will be honest; I'm not very good at talking about my past and my feelings. In fact, the only person who knows the whole story only knows it because he caught me as I was working my way through a fifth of Johnny Walker and I didn't know what I was saying."

Dr. Bartlett nodded, "I understand Harry. A lot of people have trouble talking about things like this. They feel it makes them seem week. I assure you though, the opposite is true. Our goal in these sessions is going to be to go through your experiences and talk about them. I will help you come to terms with things that you had to do or that were done to you. It might be a long process depending on how far back we have to go but I assure you, this is the best way to get over what you have gone through and live a normal healthy life. We should also include your family in a few of our sessions so they can help and understand also."

Harry shifted on the chair nervously looking at his feet. "That might take a long time. I have not had a very pleasant life." Harry said quietly.

"It can take as long as you need Harry. I won't lie to you and say this will be a quick fix. But I am confident that together along with your family you can make a full recovery."

With that they got down to business with Doctor Bartlett asking simple non-intrusive questions slowly building a report with the young man. The doctor recognized in Harry the deep seeded instinct to not talk about his problems, his fears, or his dreams and knew it would take a while to draw the young man out and for him to trust him. When the hour was up, they walked out to the reception room together to find Andi waiting for him along with Teddy. After a few pleasantries the three went back home with appointments made for the same time next week for the foreseeable future.

LPF

September 1st came and for the first time in seven years, Harry didn't think about what this day meant. He woke up at his normal time and fed Teddy while Andromeda got a few extra hours of sleep. After Teddy was fed, cleaned and dressed, he met with his Math tutor for a few hours. It was only towards dinner time that he realized that the welcoming feast was probably taking place. Harry shrugged and went back to fixing dinner for his family.

The day was not quite as stress free for others though. Jane and Hugh woke up early and made their way to Kings Cross Station, still a little annoyed at their daughter. They had not seen her since Jane's lunch with her the week before nor had they received any letters from her. They hoped that they could catch her before she went through the gateway to platform 9 ¾ at least. They were in luck as a mob of red heads and one brown haired girl walked into the station pulling trollies loaded with trunks. Jane waved and Hermione came over smiling giving her parents hugs.

"Good morning mum and dad." Hermione said as she hugged her parents.

"Good morning Princess. We've missed you these last few days. We had hoped to spend some more time with you before you went back to school." Hugh said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry daddy, time just seemed to slip by and before I knew it we had to pack and leave for the train." Hugh nodded and Jane could see that he was not totally satisfied with the answer but chose to drop the subject. "I need to get through the barrier. As Head Girl, I need to supervise the loading of the train. I'll write when I get back to school." She hugged them again before pushing her trolley through the barrier.

Hugh let out an exasperated breath watching his daughter disappear through the barrier. "Two minutes, that's all we got." He said under his breath. "Sometimes it's hard to recognize our daughter. She has changed so much and it seems only in the last two or three years." Together Jane and Hugh turned and stated back to the car.

"I know dear," Jane said. "But children change and grow. We have always raised her to be an independent woman."

"I know and that is part that is confusing me. The independent girl we picked up from the train after her 5th year seems to have disappeared and been replaced by someone completely focused on that Weasley boy."

Jane could only nod in agreement as she got in the passenger seat of their car. "Sometimes, the heart over rules the head dear, we can only hope her head returns before her heart has her do something she will regret." Jane glanced sideways at her husband a mischievous grin on her face. "I am betting that without a raven haired green eyed buffer between the two that her head will come back to her sooner."

Hugh snorted. "Honestly Jane, as much as I love our daughter and want her to be with the perfect guy, I also want that for Harry just replace guy with girl. Talking to him on the golf course has helped a lot, and I think Hermione has really hurt him whether she knows it or not, especially this summer. He didn't say it in so many words, but I've been able to read between the lines a little. He always changes the subject when she comes up. I think he is nervous about saying anything about her as she is our daughter and he doesn't want to risk making us angry at him. All he says when the subject of girls comes up is that he is already busy with Teddy, school, and starting the foundation to think about girls."

Jane could only agree with her husband. That sounded very Harry like. "Andi has said some of the same things. He has talked to her about it a bit more than us for what we figured was that exact reason. Andromeda was a little hesitatnt about talking about her but I finally got it out of her. She's angry at Hermione for not being there for Harry to help put the pieces back together after the war. She almost single handedly pulled Harry through the worst of it until we came along. I still think they are perfect for each other but until Hermione gets her head out of her arse and realizes what's right in front of her and has been for 7 years I don't think there is anything we can do." Hugh nodded and the rest of the ride home was quiet.

LPF

Hermione passed through the barrier after saying goodbye to her parents. A small part of her mind was trying to tell her that she should have stayed longer with her parents as she hadn't seen them much lately but the larger part reminded her that she had a responsibility as Head Girl. She shrugged and pushed her trolley down the platform surrounded by the Weasleys. Even if it was just her Ginny and Ron going to school, the whole Weasley clan decided to see them off for their last year. Goodbyes were exchanged and promises of toilet seats and letters were given before the three Hogwarts students boarded the train. They bid Ginny a quick goodbye as Hermione and Ron made their way to the front of the train to the Prefect carriage.

Hermione felt nervous as she slid open the door wondering who would be her male counterpart. She hopped it was someone she could work with at least. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Neville already sitting there with his Hogwarts Robes on.

"Hi Neville, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Hermione, McGonagall made me the Head Boy." He said with a large proud smile on his face. "Can you believe it, me Head Boy. I wasn't even a Prefect. Gran was so pleased she bought me a new owl and agreed to let me build another green house at the Manor. I figured it would have been Harry though but McGonagall said that he turned down the badge. Do you know where he's sitting? I haven't talked to him since our birthday party."

Hermione was shocked, out of all the boys in their class and the actual seventh years, the last person she would have expected to become Head Boy was Neville Longbottom. "Wait, Harry turned down the Head Boy badge? He never told me that." Hermione said rather indignantly. She glanced over to Ron who quickly hid a scowl. "As to where he is sitting, I would imagine in his living room at his home since he decided to not return to finish his schooling." Both boys in the room could tell from the tone of her voice what she thought of that idea.

"I can't say I blame him. I almost didn't return but Gran and Hannah wouldn't hear it. Hannah pretty much said that if she was going I was going, end of discussion. Can you imagine what it would be like back here for him? He was stared at already for something he did when he was one; think about how bad it would be for him now. Do you know what he is going to do?"

"He is taking care of Teddy Lupin with Andromeda Tonks. They moved into a house together in London. That's all I know. We haven't seen much of him this summer, have we Ron."

The red head in question nodded. "Nope, after our engagement party, I don't think I've seen him."

"Wait" Neville said, "Engagement party?"

In response Hermione held up her left hand showing off her engagement ring with a big smile on her face wrapping an arm around Ron who smiled just as big. Neville looked at the ring and then at Hermione and then at Ron a bit of confusion on his face. "I always thought," He shook his head and smiled at the two. They never noticed the forced quality to it as he congratulated them and vowed to himself to write a letter to Harry. Things starting to fall into place in his mind.

Soon the rest of the Prefects came into the compartment and sat down. Hermione saw Hannah Abbot come in and give Neville a quick kiss in greeting before she sat down. Right at eleven the train pulled out of the station. Hermione immediately took charge of the meeting handing out patrol schedules for the train and assigning patrols for the school year. She noticed a few glances between her and Ron especially from the girls when they noticed her engagement ring. After the meeting broke up and the Prefects went on patrol Hermione and Ron went to find Ginny and Luna while Neville and Hannah went to find Susan Bones. Word seemed to quickly spread that the Golden Trio seemed to be missing their leader. Hermione lost count of the amount of time she said Harry wasn't returning to Hogwarts during the train ride and noted the disappointed looks on peoples faces. She would have closed and locked her door but she felt that as Head Girl, she needed to be accessible so she suffered the constant interruption.

LPF

After the Prefect meeting broke up Neville and Hannah made their way to the compartment that Susan had held for them. "Well I was right, Harry didn't come back." He held out his hands as the girls put a Gallon in his hand. He pocketed them and sat down putting his arm around Hannah. "The funny thing is, neither Ron nor Hermione seem to really know why. They haven't spoken to him much this summer. I kind of expected them to be inseparable and help each other especially Harry. I can't imagine it has been easy on him. "

Hannah shook her head. "They missed his birthday party remember. I think Mrs. Tonks was quite put out with them for that. I think Harry was also but he hid it better."

"That's not all, apparently Ron and Hermione are engaged." That elicited shocked faces from the two girls.

"Really, but those two are complete opposites and they argue all the time." Susan said. "Hermione has been the envy of almost every girl for the last 4 years because we all saw that Harry was smitten with her and knew we had no chance. Even when he was dating the red head fan girl we could see it. At least the more observant of us" Susan said with a small smile.

Neville shrugged "I know. I figured I would write him when I got to Hogwarts to see how he's doing. Hermione said that he is taking care of his Godson but that's about it." The three sat back as the train moved north. Neville noticed the small considering smile on the red head across from him. Hannah had told him that she had a small crush on Harry, and now that the field was clear so to speak, he wondered what would happen.

The train arrived at Hogwarts and Neville bid Hannah and Susan goodbye as he had to supervise the unloading of the express with Hermione. When that was accomplished they made their way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Neville noticed all the glances at the Gryffindor table the students noting the obvious missing student. Seeing the disappointed faces, Neville decided that Harry probably made the right decision in not returning. He sat and listened to the sorting of the first years. He was surprised at the sheer number of first year students. Some looked too old to be first years. This was explained after the sorting as Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat to make the opening announcement.

"Good Evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you noticed, this year's first years were quite a bit larger than normal. That is because this year's first years include those that for whatever reason did not attend last year when they turned eleven much like those seventh years that are here to finish their seventh year. With that, tuck in."

McGonagall sat down as the food appeared. The students occupied themselves with eating and talking to the house mates about their summers. Neville worked hard talking to the new Gryffindor first years trying to remember their names and letting them know to come to him if they needed anything. His memory was still a little spotty but he vowed that he would do the best he could as Head Boy. The last year had been a major change for the shy boy. He had gained confidence in himself as his own man and with the help of Hannah had started to step out from the shadow of his parents. It had been a hard fight with his gran but she finally started to accept that Neville was not his father. His leading the resistance in the school and killing Nagini had given his self-esteem a large boost.

After dinner, Neville escorted Hannah back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. After a quick kiss goodnight he made his way to the Head's suite. Entering the common room he sat down at a table taking out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to his friend.

LPF

The first day of class dawned bright and early for Hermione. She rolled out of her bed in the Head Girl suite and went to the shower. After running through her morning routine she went down breakfast not surprised to see that she was one of the first into the Great Hall. She considered going to wake Ron but decided that he would make it here in time for food. While she was starting to eat she saw Professor McGonagall walk into the hall. The Headmistress must have also seen her as she made her way over to where Hermione was seating.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Professor. How are you this morning?"

"I am good, how about you?"

"Good. It feels good to be back at Hogwarts. I had forgotten how much I missed this place."

"It's nice to have the castle back to normal now." Professor McGonagall shuffled through a stack of parchment brining out one and handing it to Hermione. "Here is your schedule. I will be teaching the 7th year transfiguration class. We have a new transfiguration professor teaching the younger years but I couldn't give up 7th year." Hermione nodded absentmindedly looking over her schedule.

A few minutes later, more students began to filter into the Great Hall. Ron came in and sat down next to her and started to shovel food into his mouth. "Ronald, manners please" Hermione said in exasperation. Ron just looked at her like she was crazy but at least he started to eat in a more sedated pace.

"I can't believe they made Longbottom Head Boy." Ron said quietly beside her. "I mean, after all we did over the last few years. He wasn't even a Prefect. If Harry turned it down, it should have gone to me."

"Honestly Ron, you hardly did your duties as a Prefect. How do you expect to be made Head Boy? Not to mention your grades, your work ethic, your disregard for the rules."

Ron just waved off his arguments. "Like that has anything to do with being Head Boy. Neville's grades can't be much better than mine."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Ron. He did very well in a most of his classes in our sixth year. He is just rather quiet about it. Besides a lot of the younger students look up to him after last year, he helped a lot of them out."

"Yeah but we pretty much saved the wizarding world. We were the ones who spent a whole year running around searching for those things"

Hermione bristled at that comment. She was about to retort that _He _had not spent all last year running around in the dead of winter but had been holed up in Shell Cottage with Bill and Fluer. Looking around though she could see the hall was full and not a few people were obviously eaves dropping on their not so quiet argument. Deciding to do something she had never done before, she let the argument drop, picked up her bag and stalked off not seeing the satisfied smirk on Ron's face. She decided to head to the Owlery to mail her parents her promised letter.

As she was tying the letter to one of the school owls she thought back to her meeting with her mother. Something was bothering her about it. Why did she have to talk so much about Harry? Whenever he was brought up, it always made her angry for some reason. It was like back in 6th year all over again when they were constantly fighting over that potion book. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she was a little put out that Harry seemed to be spending more time with her parents than she was. 'I've been busy. Professor McGonagall needed help cleaning up the school, and the Weasleys needed help after Fred's death. Than Ginny needed support after Harry broke up with her.' It never entered her mind though that her best friend might have needed help also. For some reason, all her reasons sounded hollow even in her own mind. Her mother's comment about people controlling Harry popped into her mind. 'People aren't trying to control Harry' she thought. 'They are just trying to make sure he does what's best for him.' Shaking her head to clear the jumble of thoughts from her head she sent the letter on its way and gathered he book bag and headed for her first class


	10. Letters and Revelations

Ch. 10 Letters and Revelations

Harry looked away from the stove as an unfamiliar owl flew into the kitchen. The owl landed on the table and held out his leg waiting for him to remove the letter. Moving over to the table he removed the letter as Teddy was trying in vain to reach the owl to pet it as he laughed. Smiling at the child he ruffled his hair and went back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. The owl flew over to the perch to wait.

With breakfast finished and plated Harry sat at the table eating while reading the letter. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see it was from Neville. As Teddy played with his cheerios Harry ate and read his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Hey mate, hope everything is going ok for you. I was sorry to not see you on the train though I understand why you chose to not return. As it would happen, McGonagall appointed me Head Boy. Can you believe it? My Gran and Hannah were quite surprised and proud. I was writing to see what you are up too and what your plans are. I remember you mentioned you wanting to be an Auror but somehow I doubt that still holds true. Well, I will end this letter as tomorrow is the first day of classes and it wouldn't do for the Head Boy to be late._

_Your Friend,_

_Neville_

Harry sat the letter down thinking. He was happy that McGonagall had selected Neville for Head Boy. He had really come into his own over the last two years especially last year with the war.

"Who's the letter from?" Andi asked walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table and digging into her breakfast making appreciative sounds. "Once again Harry, your breakfast is wonderful."

Harry smiled at the complement. "Thanks Andi. It's from Neville Longbottom. McGonagall made him Head Boy."

"Longbottom, is that Frank and Alice's boy?" Harry nodded as Andi looked thoughtful. "The Longbottoms and the Potters have long been allies in the Wizengamot. It would be a good idea for your plans if you were to re-establish those ties. If I remember correctly, he was dating Miss Abbot also correct?"

"Yeah they started dating at the beginning of the summer I think. Hanna and her friend Susan both attended my birthday party."

"Those would be two other good relationships to cultivate as both of their families have seats on the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot will be resuming here in the next week, and with the more ultra-conservative families depleted, if we could gather a strong coalition right from the start, we can start to make some changes."

Harry thought about that for a second, he knew that in order to bring about change, he would need help. And who better to help than people he already knew and trusted. "Ok, so how do we go about reforming our alliance?" Andromeda smiled and what followed was a crash course in Pure Blood Politics. Harry was glad that he had a few hours until he met with his Biology tutor as Andi seemed ready to fully educate him. By the time it was over, he had two letters written to Neville with one containing something that would help him in his duties.

LPF

Neville was sitting in his common room enjoying some alone time with his girlfriend after a long first day of classes when his owl returned. Letting out a frustrated sigh at the interruption, he took the large envelope from the owl and gave it some owl treats before it flew off to the owlry. He opened the large envelope and two more envelopes fell out and one old looking piece of parchment that Neville thought looked familiar. He looked the envelopes and took the one that said "Read First" on it. With a questioning look from Hannah he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Neville,_

_Thank you for the letter and congratulations on Head Boy. You deserve it and don't let anybody say you don't. I included something that I think will help you in your duties. All I ask is that you take good care of it and return it to me at the end of the year. If you tap the piece of parchment that I included and say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good', you will see why this is so helpful_.

Neville paused reading the letter and did as instructed. To his amazement, lines spread from his wand and formed a map of Hogwarts complete with moving dots with people's names' on them. He quickly found his and Hannah's name in the Head's Common Room. He handed the map to Hannah.

"Look what Harry sent me."

"Wow," she exclaimed with a surprised expression. "So this is how he stayed out of trouble while sneaking around the school so much."

"Yeah, I've only seen it a few times. This should make my duties a lot easier." He went back to reading the letter as Hannah continued to look over the map.

_When you are done with the map, say 'Mischief managed' and the map will become blank again. As Dumbledore once told me, "Use it Well."_

_ Now for the other reason for the letter, what my plans are. You are right; I'm not joining the Aurors. I am finishing up my NEWTS and my Muggle tests in order to attend Muggle University. I've started a foundation with my family money in order to make our world a better place. That brings me to the second letter. I understand from Andromeda that our families used to have an alliance of some sort in the Wizengamot. So if you could read that second letter now, I apologies for the wording, but Andromeda said that it should be official._

Neville picked up the second envelope and opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_ As Head of House Potter and House Black, I request an audience to discuss the possibility of reforming our Alliance. It is my hope that together our families will be able to forge strong ties that will be beneficial to both of our Houses._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter-Black_

Neville sat the letter down and went back to the first one.

_I realize that was rather vague but Andromeda assured me that was the proper form. I am hoping to form a coalition in the Wizengamot to try to bring equality to our world. In order to do that, we need to go through the Wizengamot. I was also hoping that you could talk to Susan and Hannah about this also. We could really use their help. Well, that's all that I have. Let me know what you think and when we can get together, possibly on your first Hogsmead visit._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Neville sat back on the couch smiling. He knew Harry wouldn't be satisfied doing nothing. By the sounds of this, Harry wanted to change the world and Neville wanted to be right there with him.

"What has you smiling like a loon?" Hannah asked finally looking up from the map. For answer, Neville just handed Hannah the two letters. She quickly read over both of them and handed them back with a smile on her face as well. "Well, I can't speak officially for my family or for Susan's but I have a feeling that we would both be open to joining." Neville smiled at his girlfriend. They might have only been dating since the beginning of summer, but they both knew where this was heading and both families approved. Neville found a spare piece of parchment and wrote a quick reply back to Harry agreeing to meet at the next Hogsmead day and went back to paying attention to his girlfriend.

LPF

As the days turned into weeks, Harry fell into a comfortable routine. During the week, he would work on his lessons, muggle in the mornings and magic in the afternoons and evenings. While on the weekends, he would spend time with Teddy, Andromeda, and the Grangers. Hugh and Harry's golf games had indeed become a weekly event. Hugh was turning Harry into a decent golfer and even surprised the young man by signing them both up for a father son golf tournament at the club. Harry had to blink back tears when Hugh showed him the sign up form with their names on it. They ended up placing in the top third; a feat that Hugh said was very good for someone who had only played for a few months. Harry didn't care how they finished, he was just happy playing with the older man. When they were not golfing, the small group traveled around doing things that Harry had never done before. They toured the tour of London, the British Museum, countless castles and other historical sites that the Dursleys refused to let him visit.

To his great surprise, Harry found himself learning things much quicker and easier than he ever did at Hogwarts. His magic seemed to flow better than it ever had before. He rationalized it as a result of not having to worry if this particular teacher was going to try to kill him or some psychopath would devise an overly elaborate way to kidnap him and try to kill him. Even professor Flitwick noticed his improved performance and aptitude with his charms work.

Three weeks into their tutoring sessions the two were sitting down to tea before Flitwick headed back to Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter, I must admit, I am quite pleased with how well you are doing. I feel that I am teaching your mother all over again. The way you seem to be picking up new charms and adapting old ones so easily is just amazing."

"I know what you mean Professor. I've noticed that in all of my magical classes but not as pronounced. It's like my magic has been unleashed and is finally allowed to do what it always knew it could. I can't really explain it better than that or why it's happening."

"Hmmmm, I have a theory that it might have to do with your scar. You said that you had a piece of Voldemort lodged in your scar correct?" Harry nodded. "Well, I believe that that fragment caused your magic to be rather unstable. It had to constantly fight the parasite from growing and it didn't allow it to flow as smoothly as it should. Now that you are free of that leach your magic is flowing like it should have and we are seeing some of your true talent come out." Harry nodded at the small Professor. "It is that talent that I would like to talk to you about. I know you are busy and planning on going to University next year, but I would like you to consider also studying for a Charms Mastery. You clearly demonstrate the potential for it, and I would be honored to be your mentor for it."

Harry sat back shocked. He never considered going for a Mastery in anything. He had always just been mediocre in his classes until now except for Defense but he felt that was more out of necessity. "I am honored Professor, I will have to think about it." Nodding at his student, Professor Flitwick rose finished his tea and after saying goodnight to took the floo back to his office at Hogwarts. Overall, Harry was quite pleased with his progress. His muggle tutors had declared that he was on schedule to take his first round of tests before the New Year, and he had already made arrangements with the ICW to take his NEWTS at their headquarters in Switzerland over the Christmas Holidays. Everybody had agreed to make a holiday out of it and spend a week skiing in Switzerland. The Grangers would be joining them as Hermione had written explaining that all those serious about doing well in their NEWTS were staying over the Holidays. Though they tried to hide it, Harry could tell that they were disappointed.

LPF

The weeks also passed quickly for the students of Hogwarts. After receiving positive responses from Hannah, Susan, and his Gran, he sent back a letter to Harry telling him they would meet on the first Hogsmead weekend in October. Both girls were curious as to what Harry was planning and both were looking forward to this meeting. Neville utilized the map to maximum efficiency. Using it, he was able to find students sneaking out of bed and using broom cupboards for things other than storing of cleaning supplies. Granted, unlike his counterpart, he just sent the offending students on their way with a warning. Hermione became rather curious at his effectiveness at finding students out of bed but for some reason, he chose not to mention that Harry lent him his map.

During the first month of school, Neville came to an obvious conclusion. Neville had seven years of watching the 'Golden Trio' and could now see that Harry was the glue that held them together. Arguments between Hermione and Ron intensified in both frequency and intensity, a few times almost coming to spell fire. He could not understand why those two were getting married if they argued so much. It was a question that he needed an answer for as he could tell in the letters he exchanged with Harry that he really was missing his best friend, and Neville knew his best friend didn't have red hair. Neville's curiosity finally got the better of him three weeks into term when once again he had watched Hermione storm out of the Great Hall holding back tears at something Ron had said. Quickly getting up from his seat he followed his fellow Head. Referencing the map to see where she ran off to he quickly followed. He found her curled up on the couch crying in their common room.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Neville asked nervously sitting on edge of the couch.

Hermione looked up trying to wipe her eyes. "Oh hi Neville, yah I'm fine, why would I not be?"

"Well, maybe because for the third time in a week Ron has said something that made you cry?" Neville looked at her worriedly. "Hermione why are you two getting married?"

"Because we love each other, isn't that enough?" She replied looking confused.

"Maybe, but are you sure you love him? I mean, you two fight so much and he always leaves you in tears. That can't be healthy for a relationship." Neville watched her nervously. He usually didn't like getting involved in other people's business, but felt that he should say something if just for Harry's sake. Neville knew he would do the same if their roles were reversed. "Hermione, have you written to Harry lately?"

"No, I haven't. I've been really busy lately, and he hasn't written me either."

"I don't think he has gotten over Hedwig yet since he hasn't bought a new owl." Neville watched as Hermione worried her bottom lip.

"I don't know if he would want a letter from me. Our last conversation didn't end very well."

Neville smiled with a knowing smile. "I doubt that, I suspect he misses you."

"Then why didn't he come back with us?" Hermione asked in a confused whisper. "He seems to care more about Teddy than he does about us."

"You know that's not true Hermione. Harry cares so much for all of us. Did you try to ask him why he didn't want to return?"

Hermione had the decency to blush at that question. "No, I think I just ranted a little." She quietly whispered. "Why did I do that? I used to always hear Harry out when he wanted to say something." Hermione face screwed up as she apparently was trying to think hard about something. "Ahhh I can't think straight. Its late, I'm going to head to bed. Tomorrow I will be able to think clearly again. I will write him tomorrow. Goodnight Neville."

With that Hermione quickly got up and went to her room closing the door leaving a confused Neville. Something was definitely not right here. For the next few days he kept a close eye on Hermione noticing other small things that did not fit. There was nothing overtly different about how she was acting but there were a lot of inconstancies. The morning after they talked, he had thought she would go straight to the owlry and send Harry a letter, but to his knowledge she never did. When he brought up their conversation from the previous night it almost seemed that Hermione didn't remember. Neville was sure something was wrong but for the life of him, he couldn't think of what.

The morning of the first Hogsmead day Neville escorted Hannah into the Great Hall and together they made their way to the Gryffindor Table. It was the first weekend of October and the weather was perfect for a nice walk to the village. Both Hannah and Neville were dressed in their formal robes in anticipation for the meeting today. Harry had written and informed them that he and a few others would be waiting for them at the Three Broomsticks in a private parlor he had reserved from Madam Rosmerta.

Neville sat down and began to eat looking around the table seeing who was already there. To his surprise, Ron was already down at breakfast and eating away. Usually the red head chose to sleep in on weekends only getting out of bed to sneak into the kitchens for breakfast. He had even beat Hermione down today. Speaking of Hermione, she was just walking in going directly towards the Gryffindor table. Neville watched out of the corner of his eye as she sat down next to Ron and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek that looked a little forced to him. Ron said something and then passed an untouched cup of pumpkin juice towards Hermione.

It was like a lightning bolt stuck Neville. All of a sudden the pieces fell into place. Whipping out his wand he summoned the goblet of juice towards him out of Hermione's hands and then shot two stunners at Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall was quick to make her way down from the staff table at the first red stunner came out of his wand.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded her lips paper thin in anger.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I think that something is wrong with Hermione and whatever is the cause is in this juice" he quickly said holding up the half-drunk goblet of juice.

The professor eyed him shrewdly obviously trying to decide what to do and if to believe him. She seemed to come to a decision as she pulled out her wand and levitated Ron off the table. "Take Miss Granger and follow me to the infirmary. Bring the juice with you. We will discuss this further when we have more information."

Neville nodded nervously not knowing whether to hope he was right or wrong but quickly followed behind the Headmistress. The two made their way to the Hospital wing floating their charges in front of them. They entered the hospital wing and both lowered the stunned pair onto separate beds as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"What happened?"

Professor McGonagall turned to Neville who took this as his queue to explain.

"Over the last few weeks, I've noticed that Hermione has been acting strange and things were just not adding up. Then this morning, I noticed Ron handing her a goblet of pumpkin juice that was already poured. I suspect that there might be some sort of potion involved." Neville handed the Healer the goblet in question. She took it and moved over to a work station casting charms over it. Neville watched as the Healers face became grimmer the more spells she cast. Neville understanding what those faces meant quickly came to a decision. He lifted his wand again and out jumped a silver bear that bounded through the wall.

"Mr. Longbottom, to whom did you send that Patronus to?" McGonagall asked.

"I sent it to Harry. He was planning on meeting me today in Hogsmead. I suspect he will be quite interested to know why one of his best friends was giving potions to his other best friend."

Both women paled at the realization that they would soon be dealing with an angry Harry Potter. A Harry Potter that both women knew would go to great lengths to protect Miss Granger. "Well, we better be ready for his arrival. I will go and fetch Professor Slughorn, as we will need his expertise and a bottle of his Veritaserum."

LPF

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks followed closely by Andromeda, Jane and Hugh with Little Teddy riding in a carrier on his back. Originally they had planned on it just being him and Andi but the Grangers had wanted a chance to see Hogsmead and maybe even Hogwarts. Together the small party walked into the bar with Harry trying to ignore the stairs, the pointing, and the muttering as he approached Madam Rosmerta. After pleasantries were exchanged, she led them upstairs to a private parlor she used for meetings of the like. Harry ordered a round of butterbeers for everyone and they settled in to wait.

The group had not been seated long when a silver bear appeared out of the wall. Conversation immediately stopped as Harry recognized Neville's patronus. The bear opened his mouth and Neville's voice came out. "Something happened and Hermione is in the Hospital Wing. You should come." The room erupted into action.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Hugh; Jane would you like to come?"

"Harry they won't be able to get through the front gate." Andromeda said.

Harry just flashed a lopsided grin "who said I was going through the front gate." Harry handed Teddy to Andi. "I'll let you know what's happening. Please give my apologies to Madam Longbottom." Harry quickly followed by the Grangers left the room and they made their way to Honeyduke's. With the store full of Hogwarts students, nobody noticed them as they moved past the counter and down into the store room.

"Harry, are you sure you know where you're going? I don't think we should be down here." Jane said in a whisper.

"Don't worry Jane; I've done this a few times. There is a secret passage into the school from here." To illustrate his point Harry moved a box aside and opened up the trapdoor. Taking out his wand he quickly lit it and led the Grangers down the tunnel into Hogwarts. The three moved silently hunched over as they made their way through the tunnel. Before they knew it they were climbing a set of stairs and came to the end of the tunnel. Harry tapped the statue and muttered the password as the hump opened up and allowed him entrance.

Harry didn't take the time to dwell on being back in the castle and he noticed that the Grangers were not even noticing the moving portraits or the staircases that changed position as Harry led them on the familiar path to the Hospital wing. They arrived at the double door entrance and Harry quickly threw open the doors only to be tackled by a brown haired missile who immediately wrapped her arms around him.


	11. Reconnecting

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. (Enter evil laugh here)

Ch. 11 Reconnecting

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light and the white ceilings. Groggily she tried to remember where she was and how she got here. The last thing that she remembered was her pumpkin juice flying out of her hands then being hit by a stunner. Putting the pieces together she figured she was in the Hospital Wing. Sitting up she looked around confirming her conclusion.

"Ah Miss Granger, it is good to see you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said coming over to her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked the Healer.

"You were stunned by Mr. Longbottom. He suspected that you were not acting as yourself and felt this was the best course of action."

Hermione was speechless. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small part of her that had been getting stronger over the last few days was doing a small jig in finally being proven right. But the larger part of her still wasn't listening to it. "I don't know what brought him to that conclusion. I feel perfectly fine." Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Be that as it may, we did find some foreign substance in your pumpkin juice, if I can just run some diagnostic spells to assure me that everything is ok." Not waiting for her answer Madam Pomfrey brandished her wand casting numerous charms over her. Hermione watched as the Healers face took on a scowl. Hermione knew from that look that Neville and the little voice in the back of her head were right. "Miss Granger, my scans indicate that there is something in your system. If I could get a sample of your blood Professor Slughorn will be able to identify what it is along with what is in the pumpkin juice and how we can help." As if saying his name summoned him, the Hospital Wing doors opened and in walked Professor Slughorn carrying his potions kit.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger. Let's see what the problem is." The Potion Master walked over to the goblet and started casting spells at it as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione in a complicated pattern that caused a glass vial to materialize with what Hermione assumed was her blood in it. The Healer handed it to Slughorn who was still working on the goblet. He handed the Healer a vial out of his bag and she came back over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger. This is a potion that will wash all traces of other potions out of your system. I warn you, the effects could be quite dramatic, but it is the quickest and easiest way to get whatever is in your system out."

Hermione nodded and took the vial and went to drink it when she was stopped by Pomfrey and directed into the bathroom. The reason why she was sent here became obvious for as soon as Hermione drank the potion she hunched over the toilet and everything in her stomach came gushing out. When Hermione was finished she rinsed her mouth out and started to leave the bathroom. As she was walking out of the bathroom, a fog seemed to lift from her mind. For the first time in what felt like months, she was thinking clearly again. Now that she could think straight again her brain began to re-engage.

This strange feeling felt familiar to her. Thinking back she could remember that she had the same feeling in sixth year but it slowly started to fade after Bill's wedding. Hermione was lost in thought as she walked back to her bed not seeing the concerned looks from Neville or a still stunned Ron. She looked down at the ring on her finger and things started to come back into focus. She started to remember everything like it was someone else in her body. Slowly Hermione's face paled at all she had said and done since the end of war. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that she had skipped Harry's 18th birthday party, her conversation with her parents and the hurt in his eyes when she had so callously declared that it would be silly to think about marrying Harry.

Then the last conversation they had at the Burrow, the pain and loss in his eyes as he asked what he had done for her to drift away so much. The tears broke free as she buried her face in her hands sobbing. As she cried she felt someone sit on her bed with her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok Hermione. Everything will be all right." Hermione looked up to see Neville sitting there.

"I'm not too sure about that Neville. I'm afraid I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. What if he doesn't forgive me? All the things I've done and said over the last few months." Hermione looked down at her hand and scowled at the ring on her finger. Angrily she tore it off and threw it away.

To her surprise, Neville just chuckled under his breath. "Hermione, do you really think that Harry would hold anything you said while under the influence of a potion against you?" He handed her a piece of parchment she immediately recognized as the Marauders Map.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Harry lent it to me when he heard I made Head Boy. He wanted me to keep an eye on you. Look here." Neville pointed to the map that had three dots moving quickly through the castle to the Hospital Wing. The dots were labeled Hugh Granger, Jane Granger and to her joy Harry Potter. Her eyes followed the dots as they rounded the last corner and right when they approached the entrance she got up and ran to the doors. When they burst open she was ready and threw her arms around her best friend hugging him for all she was worth as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her fears were dispelled when she felt his arms circle around her returning the hug.

LPF

Harry had forgotten how much he missed his Hermy-Hugs as he called them in his head. He would never say that out loud of course. He valued his bits a bit too much to tempt that. All Harry could do was to wrap his arms around Hermione and hug her back for all he was worth. He could feel his shoulder getting wet as Hermione was crying on it.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I got here as soon as I got Neville's message." He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

It was Madam Pomfrey who ended up answering Harry's question. "It seems that Miss Granger is the victim of some sort of potion. It was due to the quick thinking of Mr. Longbottom that we were able to discover it."

Harry could only stair with a shocked expression on his face. "Who?" was all he could ask. No one said anything but their eyes shifted to the other occupied bed. Harry looked and saw the still stunned form of Ron lying there. Harry released Hermione and passed her over to her mum who wrapped her arms around her daughter as Harry stalked towards the stunned form of his former friend. To the others in the room, Harry's eyes began to glow with righteous furry. His robes billowed ominously and each step sent a small shockwave through the Hospital Wing as Harry's temper let his magic loose. Professor McGonagall was eerily reminded of an enraged Lily when she looked into the eyes of the young wizard. Knowing this might not be the best idea, she got between Harry and Ron before he could do anything. Harry turned his eyes bright with repressed rage on the person blocking his path from the person who dared hurt Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, right now we only have a suspicion as to what happened, we do not have any proof."

"Then we will find proof" he growled back. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it straight up in the air and silently cast a summoning charm to retrieve the needed potion. To his delight, a small clear potion zoomed from Slughorn's potion kit and Harry caught it with a deft hand. Brushing past McGonagall, he continued to walk towards the red head. Another wave of his wand saw Ron bound in ropes. Harry then cast a _rennervate _and Ron's eyes quickly popped open focusing on Harry.

"Hi Harry, it's good to see you mate, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Ron seemed to notice that he was tied to the bed. "Why am I tied to the bed?" Ron looked at Harry again and seemed to notice his mood for the first time. He paled seeing those emerald eyes filled with anger directed at him. "Why do you look like someone tried to hurt your family Harry? What the hell is going on?"

"Someone did try to hurt my family Ron, and I am going to find out why and for how long." Before Ron could react, Harry's arm shot out and grabbed a tuff of Ron's hair. He forced his head back and when Ron went to scream in pain and surprise, Harry brought his other arm around and poured three drops of the clear liquid down Ron's throat.

Ron stopped struggling as soon as the potion touched his tong. His eyes lost focus and he sat there motionless. "What is your name?" Harry asked in a voice laced with barely controlled anger.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron answered in a mono-tone voice.

"Were you giving Hermione Potions?"

"Yes." Ron confirmed to the surprised gasps of everyone in the room.

"What were you giving her?"

"I gave her two. A mild love potion and a loyalty potion."

"Why?" was Harry's next question through gritted teeth.

"I knew Potter wanted her, but he already had money and fame, and could get any girl he wanted. I wanted him to feel the way I felt by taking the one thing he wanted above all others. I knew if I used a stronger love potion it would have looked suspicious, so I combined it with a loyalty potion keyed to me that was slowly forming a wedge between her and Potter."

"How long have you been giving her these potions?"

"I started during the summer before our sixth year when she was staying at the Burrow. I had to stop though during our hunt for the Horcruxes as I couldn't get the potion. I started again while we were staying at Shell Cottage though as I was able to slip out using Potter's cloak to get more."

"Who else knew you were doing this?"

"No one, I acted on my own."

Harry was enraged. He now knew why things seemed so off between Hermione and him during sixth year and since the war ended. Harry had to quickly walk away from the red head or he would do something that he would not regret though the Aurors might object. Turning angrily around he walked back to Hermione who was still wrapped in her mother's arms crying. Jane seeing Harry approach quickly passed Hermione off to Harry who again wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm here. It will be alright" Harry whispered in her ear running his hand through her hair. "We will see that justice is done, but more important, I have my best friend back." Hermione pulled away and Harry could see the hope in her eyes. Harry smiled reassuringly back. He could see a small smile start to shine through the tears. "Theirs that smile I've been missing." Hermione's smile got a little larger at that. While the two friends were talking, Professor McGonagall had taken Ron to an unused classroom leaving him tied up to await the Aurors. Harry led Hermione back to the bed and sat her down taking the chair beside her never letting her hand go. "I'm going to go get Andi and Teddy. They are in the village and Andi will be able to help us." Harry gave her hand another squeeze and rose from the chair and left the Hospital Wing sending his patronus on ahead of him.

LPF

Hermione sat up in her bed in the Hospital Wing alone while Harry went to go meet Andromeda at the front gates. Her parents had stepped out to have a word with McGonagall in her office and Poppy was in her office. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doors quietly open and close. She looked up and to her surprise saw Susan Bones walking up to her. The red head took the seat next to her bed and smiled at Hermione.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" the girl asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole situation honestly. I still can't believe Ron would do something like this."

"Oh Hermione, both you and Harry always had trouble seeing what was right in front of you in more ways than one." Susan said sadly. "Ron has been a jealous prat his whole life. If he could find a way to take something someone wanted who he was jealous of he would do it whether he wanted it or not." Hermione was about to respond that that was absurd when Susan stopped her. "Just listen for a second and don't interrupt me. I shouldn't be doing this but my Hufflepuff sense of fair play won't allow me to not say something."

Hermione was confused and didn't know where the red head was going with this. She opened her mouth again to say so but was stopped again by Susan's hand. "You came very close to throwing away every girl's dream. For the last four years now you have been the envy of every girl in this school. Whether either of you realized it, you held Harry Potter's heart. No girl stood any chance with him as long as you were in his life. Even in 6th year it was always you no matter what the Weasley girl thought. But these last few months, you came close to losing that and going with a human garbage disposal. I give you fair warning Hermione, pull that again and there will be a line of women waiting to take your spot, with me at the front of the line."

With that Susan stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing leaving a confused Hermione behind. Hermione sat back and thought. 'Surely Harry doesn't feel that way about me. I mean, he could have any girl he wanted, why would he want a bossy bushy haired bookworm like me?' Hermione wouldn't lie to herself, she knew she loved Harry since their ride on Buckbeak but she never allowed herself to actually believe that it would be returned. After all, the hero always winds up with the beautiful princess, not the best friend who nags the hero to study more.

But then Hermione actually started to use her brain and look at the facts. Harry was the one constant in her life since she was eleven. He always stood up for her and tried to look out for her. Even during 6th year when she was being such a bitch she now knew was from the potion, he was there for her. She thought back to those months and could now remember the hurt that Harry tried to hide from her as she cried over Ron being a prat. Then his words at their 'engagement party' came back to her, "As long as you're happy". He wanted her to be happy no matter how much it hurt him. And yet, he still always put her first. Even though he must have been angry at her for missing his birthday, he had still dropped everything to go to Australia with her. 'How could I be so blind?' Tears started to form in her eyes, tears of both happiness at finally realizing what was right in front of her eyes for the last seven years, and tears of sadness at what she almost lost. Now she just needed to figure out how to proceed and hope that it wasn't too late. It was time to talk to her mother.

As if her mother knew that she was needed, the doors opened and Jane walked in. She made straight for her daughter and sat in the chair that Susan had so recently vacated. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" her mum asked with voice full of concern.

"Mum, I'm really scared I ruined things with Harry. I think I love him, but because of these damn potions, I'm worried that with what they made me do and say I've lost him."

Hermione could see the worry in her mum's eyes. "You two didn't…"she trailed off not being able to finish the question.

"No, thank God no. I was able to maintain enough of my own thoughts to not want to do _that_ with him." Hermione could see the relief in her mother's face.

"I won't lie to you honey, Harry was really hurt this last summer. Your father and I have become really close with him and we were able to figure that much out. That being said, I don't think you have to worry about Harry holding anything that was said while under the potion effects. His reaction alone when he found out you were in trouble told me that much."

"I remember you said that Harry told you about his childhood. How did you get him to talk to you about that? I've been trying to get him to open up more for seven years."

"He told your father, and I think the only reason was because he was totally and completely drunk."

Hermione looked at her mum incredulously. "Why was Harry drunk?"

"Oh sweetie, Harry has had a hard last few months and they were made harder on him that his two best friends weren't around to help him."

Hermione flinched at the reminder. "I plan to rectify that mum." Hermione said with conviction and Jane nodded. "So what else have you been up to since I have, for lack of a better term, been 'out of it'." The two Granger women chatted again like they hadn't done for a few years. Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she re-forged her relationship with her mother.

LPF

Andromeda walked up the walk from Hogsmead to Hogwarts carrying Teddy on her back. Harry's message sounded urgent and together with Madam Longbottom, John Abbott, and Edger Bones set out for Hogwarts. When they approached the gates, she saw Harry hurrying his way down to the gates. She could tell by his walk that something major happened. He quite literally stalked up to her his eyes glowing with suppressed rage.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked with concern.

"Hermione has been drugged on and off for the last few years." Harry seemed to notice the group behind Andi for the first time. "Excuse me; I forgot my manners for a moment. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Harry James Potter Head of the Potter and Black family." Andromeda watched in satisfaction as Harry bowed formerly right foot forward and left arm behind his with his right sweeping out.

Madam Longbottom stepped forward and performed a small curtsy that belied her age. "Nothing to excuse Mr. Potter, we received a message informing us of your friends plight. It is understandable that you would be concerned. Allow me to present, Edger Bones, Head of House Bones, and John Abbott, Head of House Abbott." The two men behind Madam Longbottom repeated the formal bow to Harry. "We have come to lend aid in whatever way we could." Harry nodded and gave his thanks to the three and they continued onto the castle.

As the group moved to the castle, Harry began to explain what had happened. Andi listened with growing frustration and anger as Harry explained about Ron's confession under Veritaserum. She saw looks pass between her companions and she knew that they realized the same thing as she did and she was not looking forward to telling Harry. Teddy broke Harry out of his story by gurgling and clapping. He smiled at the small child and took the baby pack off of Andi and put it on his own. To Teddy's delight he then began a sort of gallop as he made his way up the lawn to the castle. Andromeda smiled watching her two boys accompanied by Teddy's giggles.

The group entered the Hospital Wing and found Harry already sitting there with Hermione and her parents with Teddy on his lap. Andi was surprised to see Teddy's hair had turned brown and bushy to match the young women in the hospital bed. It was the first time Teddy had done that while in her presence. She approached the bed and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hello Hermione, I'm glad to see you feeling better. Harry has told me what happened, but I would like to hear it from your point of view if you don't mind."

Andi watched as the girl nodded and visibly steeled herself. Harry seeing his friends discomfort reached out and took her hand. Hermione shot him a small smile that Harry returned accompanied by a squeeze of her hand. "I think it started back before our 6th year. Things started to become confusing. Things that I was always sure about I stated to question," Andi noticed her eyes flicker to Harry. "I then started to have feelings for someone who I had never felt that way about before. I felt like I was swimming through a blanket of fog and unable to get out of it. All through 6th year, I was not feeling like myself and I couldn't do anything about it. Things became better when we were chasing after Horcruxes but then it started up again towards the end of the war and became far stronger."

Andromeda nodded when Hermione finished her story. Professor McGonagall walked up and handed her a memory in a glass vial along with a piece of parchment. "Here is my memory of Mr. Weasley's questioning under Veritaserum along with the written deposition. He admitted to feeding Miss Granger love potions and a loyalty potion on and off for the last two years. The paper work for his expulsion is already complete and only needs the signatures of two of the School Governors to be completed."

"Good." Hermione said with satisfaction. "Mrs. Tonks, I would like to press full charges against him also." Andi saw Harry and both Grangers nodding in agreement to this and Andi knew that it was time to tell her the cold hard truth.

"Miss Granger, I would be delighted to represent you in this, and will do all I can to see justice done." She began as she saw smiles grow on all the faces in front of her. "But, I really hate to have to tell you this, but there is nothing we can do."

The silence that followed was absolute. It was Hugh that finally broke it. "What do you mean there is nothing we can do. That bastard drugged my daughter and was going to force her to marry her."

"I know Hugh, and please believe me I wish I could do something. The problem is who did the potioning and to whom he did it too."

Andi saw the light of understanding in Harry's eyes immediately then they darkened to anger. "Let me guess Andi, because the person who gave Hermione the potion was a pure blood and she is a muggleborn, he will get off?" Andi could only nod. Harry angrily ran his hands through his hair as Jane reached down and took Teddy from Harry's lap seeing his anger rising. With his godson out of his lap he stood up and started pacing the Hospital Wing. "This is the exact problem that I was talking about. Muggleborns are treated as second class citizens. I did not fight and die for a world that treats people like that." Andi could see the anger and frustration roll off of Harry like waves. The others in the room stepped back watching the young man. He rounded on the three other Wizengamot members' determination in his eyes. "This is what I will be fighting for now. I ask for your help in making our world fair for everybody in it."

The three other Head of Houses looked at each other, than at Hermione, and finally back at Harry. Nods were exchanged between the three and it was Madam Longbottom who stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, you have your alliance. Let's change the world."


	12. Family

Ch. 12 Family

The expulsion of Ronald Weasley turned out to be rather easy. To Harry's surprise, both Madam Longbottom and John Abbott both sat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and after watching the Pensive memory, signed his expulsion order right then and there. Harry in a stroke of genius had taken McGonagall aside after the order was signed and suggested that she let the wounded party have the honor of snapping the wand. Harry watched on with satisfaction as Hermione took Ron's wand and held it right in front of his face and snapped it clean in two with a maniacal smile on her face. Ron went to grab the two pieces but before he could reach for them Hermione took out her wand and cast a silent _incendio_ turning the pieces to ash as Ron was dragged out of the school and left at the gates. It never occurred to anyone to call the other Weasleys to have them come and retrieve him.

With that accomplished, Hermione was finally allowed to leave the Hospital wing. Harry looked at the time and saw that it was just now mid-day and most of the group had not eaten breakfast yet. Harry suggested they adjourn to the kitchen for some food and the group followed him to the kitchen. As the group was walking, Harry noticed the Grangers looking around trying to take everything in, from the moving pictures, to the staircases, to the ghosts floating around.

"Hermione, after lunch how about we give your parents a tour of the castle." Harry suggested.

"That's a great idea Harry. I still can't believe you got my parents in. It says in Hogwarts: A History that Muggle Repelling wards are set up so that muggles can't enter the castle."

"It helps that they were accompanied by a wizard, and also we didn't actually go through the wards, but under them. I guess Hogwarts: A History doesn't know everything." He lightly teased his best friend who huffed good naturedly at the poke at her favorite book. The group reached the entrance to the kitchens with Hugh and Jane looking around for a door. Harry saw the wide eyed reaction as their daughter reached up and tickled the pair allowing entrance. Harry led the group to a small table set up and everyone took seats around the table with Harry placing Teddy in his lap.

As soon as they sat down a group of five house elves ran up to them. The lead elf stepped forward and bowed deeply to the group his ears flopping back and forth with his head.

"Master Harry has returned." The elf said in a squeaky voice. "We's honored to serve The Great Harry Potter and his friends. What can we's get for you?"

Harry let out a long suffering sigh. "Great, Dobby must have been a bad influence on the lot of them" he grumbled under his breath. Andromeda's chuckle and Hermione's glare was enough to let him know he didn't say it quiet enough.

"I hope that he was a good influence on them" Hermione said indignantly. "Maybe now they will be more accepting of freedom and not be forced into servitude."

The House Elves around the table turned frightened eyes on Hermione. Harry was sure they were scared that she would start knitting hats for them again and leaving them out for them the find. Harry put a hand on her shoulder in a hope to calm his passionate friend. "I'm sorry, about her my friend." Harry said to the lead elf. "She doesn't realize what she's suggesting. I will explain it to her while we eat. If we can please have whatever you prepared for lunch that would be most wonderful."

The small group of elves scurried off and returned quickly with plates full of food. Hermione quickly turned to Harry face full of indignation. Harry quickly put a hand up to stop her rant. "Hermione, I've been doing a lot of research since we returned from Australia on House Elves. While I agree with you in principle and I always have about SPEW, the truth of the matter is that House Elves need the bond in order to survive."

"But what about Dobby, he was a free elf."

"Actually, he wasn't. He actually bonded to me after I freed him from Malfoy. Kreacher was the one who actually found out while they were tailing Draco back in sixth year. Dobby never told me because he was scared I would free him."

Hermione just stared at him open mouthed for a few minutes trying to process this information. Harry took the opportunity her silence proved to continue the explanation. "House Elves are a symbiotic life form. Their magic is dependent on Wizards, and without that source of magic, they would die. The problem is, and this is one of the things the Lily Potter Foundation will be working on, is the treatment of House Elves."

Harry watched Hermione's face as this new information was processed. "I had no idea about any of that."

Harry smiled at his friend. "That's because in this one instance, you acted like me and jumped in with both feet."

"What is the Lily Potter Foundation?" Hermione asked next.

"We can talk about that later." Jane said. "We convinced McGonagall to allow you to come home for a week. We knew you would want to finish the year out, but we thought that a week home will help you recover." Hermione smiled at her mum and wrapped her arms around her in a grateful hug. "Also, we would like to re-extend the invite for you to come to Switzerland with us this Christmas. Harry is taking his NEWTS and we are making a skiing Holiday out of it."

Hermione's eye seemed to focus on nothing "I think I remember you mentioned that, but Ron didn't like the idea of me going, I guess it was because of Harry." Her eyes seemed to come back into focus "But now that I'm me again, I think that would be brilliant." Hermione smiled and elbowed Harry in the ribs. "After all, someone has to teach Harry how to ski."

The meal continued as conversation flowed around the table. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face for the whole meal. He had his best friend back, Hugh and Jane had their daughter back and only the fact that Weasley could not be prosecuted marred his mood.

"Andi, I know you said that technically Weasley didn't break any laws, but isn't there something we can do?"

Andromeda wiped her mouth with her napkin and replaced it on the table looking troubled. "Unfortunately there is not Harry, the only way that he could be brought up on charges for what he did to Hermione would be if she was somehow connected to House Potter. You could put her and her family under that protection now, but it can't be done retroactively."

Harry could feel his temper rising. The bigotedness of the wizarding world never failed to amaze him. "I never should have saved that bastards life." Harry ground out.

"Wait, you saved his life?" Andromeda asked quickly catching Harry off guard.

"Yeah, back in sixth year." Harry replied not understanding were this was going.

"Tell me." Harry told her the story about Ron's 17th birthday and drinking poisoned mead. Andromeda sat back and smiled. It was a smile that Harry had never seen on her before. For the first time in a long time, Harry was reminded that Andromeda was Belletrix's sister. "Well now, we might be able to do something."

"What are you talking about Andi?" Hugh asked.

"Weasley owes Harry a Life Debt. In the wizarding world, saving someone's life can have rather drastic circumstances. Depending on the situation, Harry could demand Ron's life to repay the debt. This will take some research." To Harry's amusement, Hermione's face lit up at the idea of research.

"As much as I hate him, I don't think that I want him dead." Hermione said not looking at anybody. Harry reached over and took his hand.

"I understand Hermione." Suddenly, and idea struck Harry and his face broke into a maniacal grin.

"I know that face. Just what are you thinking Harry?" Hermione asked with a little trepidation in her voice. Harry told the group his idea. It was met by smiles by everyone.

LPF

Lunch wrapped up quickly after that and Hermione apologized to the House Elves when they came to clean up the dishes. She couldn't believe how she had acted. She never went off half-cocked before. In the past she always gathered as much information as she could before she did something so drastic. Her mum must have noticed her mood as she put her arm around her supportively.

"Its ok sweetie, we all let our passions run away with us sometimes."

"People tried to tell me that I was wrong, but I always just put it down to pure blood dogma. I never even considered that they might have known something that I didn't." Hermione shook her head ridding the melancholy thoughts. She wasn't going to let that spoil her parents first time at Hogwarts. Smiling she looped her arm around her mum's and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Come on, there is so much I want to show you two before we head home for the week."

She led her parents out of the kitchen followed closely by Harry carrying Teddy and Andromeda. "I think, I will take Teddy home." Andi said as they stepped out of the kitchens. "He will start to get fussy soon." Andi took Teddy from Harry.

"Want me to come with you Andi?" Harry asked. Hermione face fell a little bit at the thought that Harry was leaving already. Andi must have noticed her reaction as she gave her a small smile.

"No Harry, I got Teddy. You stay and you can help Hermione get Hugh and Jane home." Hermione felt her heart swell especially when Andromeda gave her a subtle wink as Harry was saying goodbye to Teddy. When Andromeda started to make her way out Hermione looped her arm around Harry's so she was between her mum and him.

"So where should we go first?" She asked the group.

"How about we start up and work our way down. We can take them to the Gryffindor common room and you can show us the Head Girl Suite. Then we can hit the library." Harry suggested.

The four of them made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione introduced her parents to the Fat Lady as she gave her the password. Hermione was thankful that the day was a Hogsmead day and the weather was warm out as the majority of the students were outside. She didn't fail to notice the stares that followed Harry, along with the not so subtle pointing and whispers. Each time she heard someone refer to her friend as "The-Man-Who-Won" or "The-Boy-Who-Lived" she felt Harry's arm flinch. She also saw the concern on the faces of her parents at all the attention Harry was getting. Seeing the reaction of the student body, she finally agreed that Harry made the right choice.

After showing her parents around the Common Room and the Head Sweet, they then went to the library. After some good natured teasing about having to drag Hermione out from the stacks they started to make their way outside. They were about to enter the grounds when the one person she was hoping she wouldn't run into came running up.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny asked. "Have you seen Ron around? Some idiots have started a rumor saying that he was expelled." Ginny then noticed Harry standing beside her. "Oh, hi Harry, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" She noticed their linked arms and her eyes narrowed. "What is going on?" She turned accusing eyes on Hermione.

Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to have to deal with this now but she saw no alternative. Meeting the angry red heads stare she stood up straight and could feel Harry's arm tighten around hers supportively. "The rumors are true Ginny. Ron was expelled for using a love potion on me. He's been doing it on and off since 6th year."

Hermione saw Ginny pale, her freckles standing out even more on her already light skin. "Love ppotion?" She stammered. Hermione saw her eyes quickly shift to Harry and she knew Harry saw it also as she could feel him tense even more.

"Yes, a love potion." Harry said in a cold voice. Hermione could see his eyes drilling into Ginny's "Unfortunately, there is nothing the law can do since Hermione is a muggleborn. But I wonder what the law says about giving the future Head of Two Ancient and Noble houses a love potion, especially if the culprit owes said person, a life debt."

Ginny paled even further making her complexion almost ghost like. "I'm sure that person would do anything to keep that information from coming out." Ginny stammered in a quiet voice. Harry only nodded. Ginny took that as her queue to leave and scurried off.

"What just happened?" Hugh asked.

"Some more pieces in the puzzle just fell into place." Harry replied. "Unlike Ron, her plan was more straightforward I think. I am guessing that she began to slip me a mild love potion back in sixth year in order for me to 'notice' her." Harry turned to Hermione. "Sound familiar Hermione?"

Hermione felt her eyes widen in shock. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley told us a story about her doing that to Mr. Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Once we started dating though, she stopped dosing me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, she knows we know and we can make her life very difficult. I think we can count on no trouble to our plans coming from her, in fact, I think she might be useful."

"Why Mister Potter, how very Slytherin of you" Hermione drawled.

"Didn't I tell you that was the hat's first choice? Thank God I convinced him otherwise."

The group continued down the law towards Hagrid's hut enjoying the warm October day. When they got to the door, Harry reached up and knocked. Hermione could hear Fang barking inside and Hagrid moving to the door. The half giant opened the door and stared down for a full second before realizing who was at his door step.

"'Arry!"Hagrid almost yelled grabbing Harry and pulling him into a hug the Hermione hoped left at least one rib still intact. "It's good ta see ya."

"Hi Hagrid, have time for tea with some old friends?" Harry asked.

"Always time for you Harry, you know that." Hagrid led them into his small hut. Hermione introduced her parents and what followed was an enjoyable afternoon tea with Hagrid regaling her parents with tales of her and Harry. She had to hold back tears when Hagrid brought up Hedwig. She could see Harry struggling to hold back the tears, but the gentle giant would have none of that. He again drew Harry into a hug, this time without the rib cracking force. When Harry seemed to get his emotions under control, Hagrid reached into a cabinet and pulled out five glasses and a bottle of Fire-Whiskey.

Hagrid poured a little of the smoking liquor into the pewter mugs and handed them out. Hermione noticed concerned looks pass between her parents and they glanced over at Harry who was looking at the cup with an unreadable expression. She remembered her mum saying something about Harry drinking and the concerned looks made sense.

Hagrid noticed nothing though as he lifted his cup. "To Hedwig,"

Harry raised his mug in a shaky hand. "To Hedwig, my first friend, she was with me through thick and thin, suffering the Dursleys right along with me." Everyone else raised their cups and saluted the fallen bird. Harry quickly tossed the drink back. Hagrid went to refill his cup but Harry stood up and set the cup down.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but we really should be going. I need to get home to help feed Teddy."

"Of course 'arry, come back anytime. It's good to see you again."

"You two Hagrid." Harry shook the big man's hand then hurried out of the hut. Hermione said her goodbyes and followed Harry out. She eyed her friend nervously and could see him struggling with his emotions. She wrapped her arms around him let his head fall on her shoulder. "Shhh," she cooed quietly. "It's ok Harry. Let it out. We never did have time to morn for her did we?" As if her permission was all he needed, Harry began to cry silently on her shoulder. After what felt like an hour but could only have been a minute, Harry's tears stopped and he dislodged himself from Hermione's arms. He gave her a watery smile that she returned. Taking his hand she led him to the down the grounds to the Hogwarts gates followed a little ways back by her parents. When they reached the gates they waited for her parents. When they were together again, she took her mum's hand while Harry took her fathers and they apparated back to her home.

LPF

It was official, Jane did not like apparition, but after such an eventful day she was glad to be home. She saw her husband and Harry pop into existence right next to her Hugh wearing the exact same face that she imagined she had.

"I should be heading home. Teddy refuses to sleep if he doesn't get his bedtime story." Harry said smiling. Jane chuckled.

"You really do spoil that boy Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know, but can you blame me." Jane shook her head still chuckling. She noticed the look her daughter was giving her out of the corner of her eye. Guessing at the meaning, she said a quick goodbye to Harry drawing a promise from him for him and Andi to come around for brunch tomorrow. Taking Hugh's hand she went into the house giving the two teens some privacy, or at least, an illusion of privacy as she peaked through the curtains.

"What's going on?" Hugh asked.

"Hermione wanted some alone time." Jane answered.

"Then why are you spying?" Jane just rolled her eyes at her husband and went back to watching. Hermione was saying something and by the looks of it, it was something rather serious. She could just imagine her daughter biting her bottom lip and could see her hands fidgeting. Whatever was said must have gone over well, as the two teens hugged for a long moment and Jane could see Hermione give Harry a kiss on the cheek before they let go and he apparated away.

Hermione stood in the garden for a full minute apparently watching the spot Harry apparated from. She then turned around and started to walk inside. Jane quickly moved from the window and picked up a book off the coffee table sitting on the couch trying to appear like she wasn't watching. Hermione walked in and looked at her raising her eye brow and crossing her arms.

"I know you were watching mother." Hermione said. "Besides, unless you are reading the Quibbler, books should be right-side up when reading."

Jane looked down and sure enough, the book in her hands was indeed upside down. Cursing quietly she sat the book down and smiled impishly at her daughter. "So what did you two talk about? Whatever it was seemed to go well."

Hermione blushed. "We just talked. I tried to apologize for everything I said over the last two years and not being there for him at the end of the war like I should have been. He wouldn't hear it. He said that he knew it wasn't me but the potion that did those things. He was just happy to have his best friend back again."

Jane couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness. "I told you everything will be all right. And did I see you give him a kiss?"

Hermione's face turned scarlet. "It's not the first time I've kissed his cheek, but it was nice. I think he was a little surprised by it, but he smiled none the less and seemed happy about it."

Jane nodded and covered her mouth as she let loose with a jaw cracking yawn. "Well, I guess that means, it's time for me to head to bed." She got up from the couch Hermione mirroring her movements. Jane wrapped her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to have you back Hermione. Your room is just as you left it. Goodnight sweet heart."

"Night mum, it's good to be home." Jane gave her daughter one last smile before heading off to bed a large smile on her face.

LPF

Andromeda looked up from her book when she heard the door open and saw Harry walk in with a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone had a good afternoon." She commented dryly.

Harry glanced at her his smile never leaving his face. "Over all it was a good evening. I've missed spending time with Hermione and things just seemed to fall right back into place."

Andromeda nodded. She was unsure how she felt about the current situation. On one hand, she was happy that Harry was happy, but on the other, she was worried that now that Hermione was back, he wouldn't need her anymore. She must not have hid her feelings as well as she usually does as Harry came over and sat down on the couch and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Andi?" Harry asked voice full of concern.

"It's silly really." She said fidgeting with her hands "It's just, I'm worried that now that you have your best friend back, you won't need us as much."

Harry wrapped her arm around her and drew her into a hug. "Silly Andi, we're family now and no matter what happens, family sticks together. Or at least, that's what I'm told. Honestly, I don't have much experience with that part but _those _people I really don't count as family."

Andromeda smiled. "I know, I'm being silly, you're as much a part of my family now as Dora was and Teddy is. I bet he's still awake waiting for you to tell him his story." Harry smiled and nodded heading up to Teddy's room. Andi followed close behind not wanting to miss story time. Harry always seemed to tell the best stories to Teddy. She had no idea where he learned to tell stories the way he did but Teddy seemed to love them.

They walked into the little nursery and sure enough found Teddy still wide awake playing with a stuffed wolf. Teddy looked up and smiled seeing the two of them walk in.

"Dada!" Teddy said holding his arms up for Harry to pick him up. Andromeda was shocked. Teddy's just said his first word. She beamed at the little guy as Harry just stood there speechless. He seemed to recover quickly and picked the little guy up and gave him a hug.

"Good job Teddy," Harry said and Andi could tell he was trying to keep his voice excited and happy for Teddy. "Can you say nana now? NANA."

"Nana" Teddy said happily and pointed to Andi.

"That's right Teddy. What a smart boy. Now it's time for you story." Harry laid Teddy down and tucked him in. What followed was a story of epic proportions. Harry read Teddy a story out of a fiery tail book he had found in a book store. The story was accompanied by sound effects, different voices for different characters and even hand motions. Both Teddy and Andi watched with rapt attention. When the story was finally over, Harry kissed Teddy goodnight as did Andi and the two adults left the room as Teddy fell asleep.

Andi followed Harry downstairs to the kitchen where she fixed a pot of tea for the both of them. Handing Harry the cup she sat at the table with him. "Harry, are you ok?"

"He called me Dada." Harry whispered. "He thinks that I'm his dad."

Andromeda couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Harry's face. "Of course he does Harry. And to him, you are his daddy."

"But Remus…"

"Will always be his father, and we will make sure that when he is older, Teddy knows all about his birth parents. But I am sure you will always be his dad."

Harry nodded, but Andi could still tell he wasn't convinced. "Harry, there is more to being a dad than just supplying the genetic material. To Teddy, you are his daddy. He knows that you love him and will always be there to watch out for him and protect him. That's the difference between a dad and father."

Harry finally smiled and nodded. "I guess never having a dad I will be making it up as I go."

Andromeda laughed. "Oh sweetie, all parents make it up as they go." Both laughed at that. "Just try to think of what Hugh would do and you will be just fine. Plus, I will be their every step of the way." Both sat in companionable silence as they sipped their tea both lost in thought before heading off to bed.


	13. Justice Delivered

A/N Some reviews have questioned whether I proof read or not. I assure you all, I do proof read multiple times but sometimes things do slip through, manly homophones. If you do spot one that I miss, I'd appreciate if you point it out politely and please refrain from flames.

Ch. 13 Justice Delivered

The next morning found Hermione rushing to the door at the sound of the doorbell only to wrench it open and throw her arms around her best friend. She could hear Harry's soft chuckles as he returned the hug with one arm as he held Teddy with his other. "Good morning to you too" He said quietly in her ear.

"Sorry, I was afraid yesterday was a dream." She noticed Andi standing beside him and she could feel her face turning scarlet "Good morning Mrs. Tonks." She greeted the older witch sheepishly.

"Good morning Hermione, and please call me Andromeda or Andi. I think we will be spending a lot of time together."

Unthinkingly she took Harry's free hand and led them into the house followed closely by a smirking Andi. Hermione followed the scent of her mum's freshly cooked scones into the kitchen sitting down at the table with Harry sitting beside her. Andi removed a small chair that she quickly resized into a full size hi-chair for the toddler which Harry then placed a smiling Teddy in. To Hermione, this looked like a well-practiced routine complete with her mum sitting down a bowl of Cheerios for the little guy.

Watching this, Hermione couldn't help but feeling a little like an outsider, and she couldn't help the question that came to her lips. "Do you guys do this often?"

It was Harry who answered obviously not hearing underlying emotions behind Hermione's question. "Yeah, we have brunch together every weekend. During the week, we usually get together at least 3 times a week."

Her mother must have noticed something in her face "and now that we have our daughter back, our brunches will be so much more enjoyable."

Hermione was confused by that statement. She knew she was returning to Hogwarts in a few days, how she could still have brunch with her family she didn't know. Again her mother seemed to read the question on her face. "We spoke with McGonagall, and as it turns out, since you are an adult, you are allowed to leave the castle on the weekend as a long as you give her prior notice and work out a schedule with the Head Boy so at least one of you remains in the castle."

That little bit of information made Hermione's face almost spilt in half with her smile. "No one ever told me that."

"Yes, it's one of those rules that they don't advertise." Andromeda said.

After her dad came in and took his seat, her mum started to pass around the plate of scones as everyone helped themselves to eggs and bacon. "So I think I've been patient, but could you please tell me what you four have been doing and what the Lily Potter Foundation is?" Hermione asked trying to keep her excitement controlled. If it had anything to do with Elf Rights, she wanted in.

Harry smiled at her as he reached over and took her hand under the table giving it a soft squeeze. "Your right you have been quite patient. The Lily Potter Foundation is a non-profit organization I've set up using my money in order to help the wizarding world. Its three main focuses are helping orphans, improving education, and promoting equality for all magical races."

Hermione was speechless. This was the last thing she expected Harry to be doing with his life. After thinking about it for a few seconds, it actually made a lot of sense to her. She knew Harry had a 'Saving People Thing', and now he was just adjusting how he saved people. Harry took advantage of her speechlessness to further explain his foundation. "We four are the Board of Directors along with Sharpclaw giving us a Goblin's prospective. We offered Kreacher a spot but he refused. Instead we got a promise from him to give us information on House Elves. So far, we are just focusing on orphans as that is something we can do without a lot of help from the Ministry. I will be meeting with Kingsley soon about that and hopefully he will be able to get us a meeting with someone in the muggle government. Hugh and Jane have been spear heading a lot of that part."

Here her mum took over taking out a binder filled with pictures and notes. "So far, we have been doing research into setting up an orphanage and how it is supported with Government funds. We have also been looking for an acceptable location for the place." She started flipping through the notebook and showed Hermione photos of what appeared to be small apartment buildings and warehouses with artist renditions of how they could be modified for their purpose. "Our goal is to have the building bought and start renovations by the New Year and have it fully staffed and populated by summer."

Andromeda took over the explanation from here. "I've been slowly working the Wizengamot into aiding us, and with Bones, Abbott, and Longbottom now working with us, we should be able to get aid from the Ministry. We will also be able to now start making small changes in laws."

Harry took over the explanation from Andi. "In the long term, we hope to eventually start a primary school for young witches and wizards. I am hoping to convince both Ministers that by finding first generation magical children early and have them all come to our school we will be helping both sides. If we could attract a few half-bloods and pure-bloods all the better. That won't be for a few years though. I need to finish University first as none of us know anything about education."

Before Hermione could respond to this a small owl zoomed into the house carrying a familiar red envelope. Hermione knew what it was before it started smoking. Before anyone could do anything Molly Weasley's magically amplified voice rang out through the house.

"**HERMIONE GRANGER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GETTING MY RONNIE EXPELLED! AFTER ALL WE…"**

The howler didn't get any further as it was incinerated by a furious Harry. Hermione looked over and could see the same look she had seen on her best friend in the hospital wing. "I think it's time we pay a visit to our _dear _friends." Harry growled in a barely controlled voice.

"I'll stay here and look after Teddy while you four take care of them." Andi offered. Hermione nodded and took her mother's hand while Harry took her fathers and together they apparated to the Burrow. After arriving, Harry stalked towards the familiar building wand still in hand with Hermione and her parents following quickly behind. Before entering she caught up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, remember we're trying not to kill anybody. Other than that, I don't care." Harry turned around and the two looked into each other's eyes gave her a quick nod before turning and opening the door. They found the entire Weasley family sans Ginny sitting at the kitchen table eating brunch. Even Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were in attendance along with Percy.

Molly was the first to notice them as she rose from her chair and brandished her wand at the four who just entered the house. "What are you doing here; you are not welcome in my house after what…" She never finished what she was about to say as Harry had silenced her with a wave of his wand. Hermione stared daggers at the women. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron trying to edge his way out of the kitchen without being noticed. She shot a body bind jinx at him stopping him in his tracks.

This seemed to light the powder keg off as the rest of the Weasley men apart from Arthur rose from their seats wands drawn and pointed them at Hermione only to have Arthur stand up. "ENOUGH. There will be no more spells cast. We will sit down and discuss this like civilized people." The rest of the Weasley's reluctantly sat back down and stowed their wands. Harry looked to Hermione and she gave him a brief nod before he put his wand away also. "Good," Arthur continued "now, perhaps you four can tell us what this whole thing is about."

Hermione told the gathered family what was discovered in the Hospital Wing and what Ron confessed under Veritaserum. To her relief, most of the Weasley family was looking at Ron with a high level of disgust. Fleur was looking at him with utter hatred. Hermione found herself liking the French part vela even more now. Only Molly continued to look unconvinced but was unable to say anything due to Harry's silencing charm.

Harry took over after giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Unfortunately, because of Hermione's blood status we are unable to press charges," Harry's scowl let everyone know how he felt about that. "So we have to see justice done ourselves." He turned to Ron "Feel lucky that it was Hermione who decided your punishment, if it had been left up to me or her father, we wouldn't be so forgiving. As it is, Hermione is merciful. I am calling in the life debt that Arthur Weasley owes me and I demand as payment he cast Ron out of the family and not allow any contact with him."

Molly looked like she would break through Harry's silencing spell at that. Mr. Weasley on the other hand looked resigned. "I would have cast him out of the family for such a transgression anyways. We always thought of you two as family and for Ron to do this is unforgivable." Mr. Weasley turned to Ron with a stern expression on his face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, as Head of the Weasley Family, I expel you from our House. You are no longer a Weasley and we will no longer let your shame taint our name."

Hermione glanced around and saw the majority of the family give nods of support but they were not finished yet.

"Ronald Noname, I Harry James Potter call in the Life Debt owed to me. As repayment for your life, I hereby bar you from performing magic until you either die or I release you. You will spend the rest of your days in the muggle world living as a muggle." Harry took out his wand and what Hermione recognized as a 50 pence piece. He tapped his wand and the coin turned blue. He put the money in Ron's pocket then said activate. Ron's eyes bulged as he felt the portkey activate.

Mrs. Weasley must have finally removed the silencing charm as she finally made her voice heard. "Where have you sent my son?" She yelled.

"That is none of your concern madam." Harry said in a cold voice. "Feel lucky that Hermione stayed my hand, or I would have killed him on the spot. If I found out anyone else helped him in his schemes, I will not be so merciful." Harry was looking directly at Mrs. Weasley as he said this. "That goes for any other incidents of potions being slipped to any of us. I would suggest we all just call this situation wrapped up and move on." Somewhere deep down, Hermione felt bad that Harry was blackmailing the entire Weasley family to drop the matter, but the larger part of her was glad that it was over. Harry turned around and all four of them left the Burrow apparating home.

Upon appearing in her back garden, Hermione wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Harry and squeezing for all she was worth. "Thank you Harry, I'm glad we were able to get a semblance of justice. I would love to see that git try to live as a muggle. Where did you send him anyways?"

"I sent him to the middle of New York City with nothing in his pockets except for 50p. He should be in store for a hard life."

"Better than he deserved if you ask me," her dad said "But I guess that's the best we can get." Both Harry and her mum nodded in agreement as the four entered the house to find Andi playing with a laughing Teddy.

LPF

The rest of the day passed uneventful for the group. Hugh had convinced Harry to go for a short round of golf while the women decided to go do some shopping. Jane decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to talk with her daughter about her future and what her plans were. Having Andromeda there for another perspective would be helpful.

Jane was pushing little Teddy in his stroller while Hermione was looking through some tops when she decided to broach the subject. "So what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"

Hermione paused sorting through some rather revealing tops that Jane was sure her daughter wanted to wear around a certain green eyed wizard in order to answer her questions. "I'm not sure. Part of me wants to go to work for the Ministry still. While I was with _him _that job only seemed to be a place holder until I started to pop out babies, than I was to quit my job and be a happy house wife. But now that my mind is my own again, I want to make a difference. Something else that I was thinking about though was something I started to think about at the end of my fifth year. I started to devise a way using runes to make muggle electronics work in a magical environment. I've run into two problems though. I don't know a lot about electronics to begin with and haven't had the time or funds to further my hypothesis."

"That would be rather useful Hermione." Andromeda said. "We have already gone through two tellies and a computer since me and Harry moved into the same house and he started practicing magic. I remember Lily trying to accomplish the same thing before she died. We will have to ask Harry if he found any of her notes." The girls went back to picking out clothes and then went to the changing room to try on their outfits. "As to the Ministry, I doubt you would be happy in that job. Under current laws, the best you would be able to start out as is some one's secretary. As a muggleborn, your career advancement will be slow and not get you very high. The highest I've heard a muggleborn ever reach is middle management."

Jane could tell that her daughter was shocked by this revelation by the silence that permeated from her changing room. The silence didn't last long though as a yell of "What!" came from behind the door. "But McGonagall said that I could do whatever I wanted with my grades and if I was Head Girl. Are you telling me that she lied to me?"

Andromeda came out of the changing room with a sad expression on her face that Jane knew meant that this was not going to be a good conversation. "The short answer is yes Hermione. But you have to look at it from McGonagall's point of view. I'm not saying it is right but her job as deputy is to ensure that students come to Hogwarts and stay. Every teacher ignores the fact that the deck is stacked highly against muggleborns from the very beginning. I learned a lot about this after me and Ted started dating and his experiences after Hogwarts." Andi turned towards Jane with a raised eyebrow. "If during McGonagall's first visit she told you how prejudice the wizarding world was against muggleborns and how hard it would be after Hogwarts to find a good paying job, would you let your daughter attend? Also remember that you only have to attend until your OWLs. After that you can walk away from the wizarding world with no consequences."

Hermione by this time had come out of the changing room and Jane could tell that she was furious at hearing this. Jane could understand why. She had always told her daughter that she could be anything she wanted as long as she worked hard at it. "This is one of the things that we are hoping to change though right?" Jane asked.

Andromeda nodded. "I haven't talked to Harry about that dirty little secret of the wizarding world but it is on our to-do list. Because of this, many muggleborn witches and wizards are deciding that it's better to go back to the muggle world, but they are finding that they are not qualified for many jobs due to their lack of an education they can point to. They end up having to do like Harry is doing and hire tutors or take night classes to get back up to speed. I'm hoping that a lot of those wizards and witches will work for the foundation in some capacity eventually."

Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment as she chewed on her bottom lip. Jane recognized her daughter thinking up a plan. "I'm glad you guys had me working on my normal subjects now during summers." Hermione said out loud. "I wish I never stopped after fifth year though, but things were becoming rather hectic. I think that if I work hard, I will be ready to take my A-levels in the spring with Harry. It will be tough but I think I can do it."

"Why don't you take your NEWTS with Harry over Christmas? That way, you can focus more on you're A-Levels." Jane suggested.

Hermione paled. "That's only two months away. My entire study schedule is based on June tests. I will have to cram it down so far, I don't think that I can do that."

Jane could tell her daughter was starting to work herself into a panic and knew she had to put a stop to it before it got any further along. "HERMIONE!" she yelled getting the girl's attention. "I'm sure you are more than capable of taking the tests now. I've watched Harry take a few practice tests and I'm sure you will do just fine. I'm sure Harry would be more than willing to let you have a few of his practice tests and help you study."

Hermione seemed to be coming down off the ledge as her breathing became normal again. "That might work. I will have to go over a few tests to see how I am though. If I get my NEWTS done, then I can work on my A-Levels. I'm not sure if I could drop out though, I have responsibilities as Head Girl." Jane nodded not expecting any other answer. "After that, then Harry and I can attend University together." Jane saw her daughter's face light up at the thought probably more for who would be attending with her than the fact that she would be going.

Andi cleared her thought. "I have another idea that might allow you to meet both goals. You could go to work with me as Proxy for the Black and Potter seat. We all know that Harry will never take his seats as he hates the spotlight too much. I've spoken to him about it and he seems more than willing to work behind the scenes and make a few appearances but the actual day to day operations are going to stay with me. I'll give you some hands on experience as we try to bring about the changes we want."

Hermione nodded. "That's a lot to think about. I appreciate the offer." Hermione wandered off deep in though to another section of the store. Andi was about to follow her when Jane held her back.

"You expect her to take the Potter Seat eventually don't you?"

Andi smiled at the younger women. "Jane, from what Harry has said about her, she can do anything she puts her mind too. I have no doubt that she will be Mrs. Potter in the not too distance future, and once she knows how to work the system and we stack the deck more in her favor, she will be able to be Minister of Magic one day. Hermione reminds me a lot of me in my younger days. I was full of piss and vinegar wanting to change the world also. The difference is that we can giver Hermione the tools to do it."

Jane could only nod in agreement. She knew Hermione would never be happy being some house wife somewhere or some ornament on the arm of a political figure. If Andi was right and she and Harry got married, which Jane agreed was probably going to happen, she would be neither of those things. Harry would let her spread her wings and soar supporting her any way that he could.

LPF

The rest of the week passed quickly for the group. Hermione was able to sit in on some of Harry's tutoring sessions and was pleased to see that she wasn't as far behind as she feared in her normal subjects and was a little further ahead of where Harry was in all but charms and defense in his magical lessons. She had to admit though, that she was pleasantly surprised at the academic drive Harry was displaying. She cornered him after his math tutoring sessions and jokingly asked where this Harry was during Hogwarts. His answer killed all humor in the room though.

"To tell you the truth Hermione, I had a very hard time focusing during Hogwarts. Part of it, me and Professor Flitwick have decided was due to the Horcrux in my head and the constant worry about if I was going to die. The other part though came from my therapist. He said that subconsciously I didn't believe that I had a future and so my mind refused to focus. He also said that with the way the Dursleys 'encouraged' me to do worse than Dudley in school also had a hand in it. But now with a goal and a stable and supportive environment, I'm finally able to reach my potential."

Hermione could only nod her head not knowing anything about psychology. She herself had met with Harry's psychiatrist and spent an hour talking to the man. They had decided to meet a few more times to talk over her experience with Ron and the war. Hermione was about to head home when Harry stopped her. When she turned back she was surprised to see him nervously wringing his hands and blushing madly.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would want to maybe go on a date this Friday night."

Hermione couldn't stop the large smile that spread on her face. Harry Potter was asking her out on a date. She had dreamt about this since 3rd year and it was finally happening. "I would love to Harry."

"Ok, well I just thought I would, wait what?" He asked looking at her in confusion.

"I said yes." Hermione was still smiling and suddenly Harry's face matched hers.

"Brilliant, How about I pick you up at 5 on Friday at your house?"

Hermione nodded still smiling and leaned forward and kiss Harry on his cheek. "See you Friday" she said right before flooing away.

LPF

Friday afternoon found Jane in her daughter's room doing something that she always wanted to do. She was helping her daughter get ready for a date with a boy. A boy she knew her daughter loved and suspected the boy felt the same way. Hermione was ruffling through her closest still in her bra and knickers hair still wrapped in a towel. "What should I wear? Should I go formal, should I go casual, something between? Should I dress muggle or are we going to a wizarding place? What colors?"

"Hermione calm down dear," Jane said trying to hold back her laughter. "I think a nice skirt and blouse will work just fine. I doubt Harry is taking you to a wizarding place, and I'm sure he will love whatever color you are wearing."

Hermione seemed to calm down enough to pick out a nice skirt and blouse combo that she picked up with her mum last Sunday. The ensemble was completed with a jacket and a nice pair of open toe heals. Jane helped Hermione apply a light coat of makeup and did her hair. They were just about finished when the doorbell rang sending Hermione into a panic again. "He's here, how do I look, do you think he will like it?"

"Hermione, I'm sure he will love it. Now go meet your date." Jane pushed Hermione in front of her to the stairs. When she arrived downstairs, she was happy to meet a speechless Harry trying his hardest to get his brain reengaged and a beaming Hermione. Harry's brain finally seemed to reboot and he was able to put words together again. "Hermione, you look beautiful, well you always look beautiful, but tonight you look extra beautiful." Harry stammered out making Hermione smile wider.

"Thank you Harry, you don't look half bad yourself." Jane saw Harry was dressed in a smart oxford shirt and a pair of khakis with a nice pair of shoes.

"Pictures!" Hugh said coming into the living room with his camera. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry and he did the same as Hugh snapped off a few pictures of the young couple. Harry then offered Hermione his arm and the two apparated out of the house.

Jane sat on the couch trying to read a book and failing miserably. She was anxiously awaiting Hermione's return. Finally at around 11 o'clock, she heard the telltale crack of someone apparating. Rushing to the door she peaked out of the window trying not to be noticed and was quickly joined by Hugh. They watched as the two stood close together holding hands talking softly together both smiling. They watched with baited breath as they leaned into each other and shared a kiss. Seeing that Jane left her post at the door and did a little jig as Hugh watched her a smile on his face also. After a few seconds they heard the door unlock and quickly moved to the couch.

Hermione came into the living room with the largest smile they had ever seen on her face. She stopped when she saw her parents still awake and gave them a shrewd look. "Ok, let me have it. I'm guessing you saw the end?"

"Only the beginning of the end princess" Hugh said. "I'm heading to bed; I'll leave you two to talk."

Hermione rolled her eyes and came and sat down on the couch still smiling as her dad went upstairs leaving her alone with her mum.

"So how was your date?" Jane asked

"Oh mum, it was wonderful. Harry apparated us both to London, where we then boarded this dinner cruise that sailed up and down the Thames for a few hours. After dinner we danced on the deck with the lights of London shining around us. Harry put a warming charm on us so we didn't feel cold. It was a perfect night for it. The stars were shining and the moon was full. Oh mum it was so magical. After that we just walked along the river arm in arm."

"So was that your first kiss we saw?"

Hermione's blush told her all she needed to know. "No, we kissed many times on the dance floor. Those kisses were magic onto themselves mum. It was simply amazing."

"I'm so happy for you both. So does that mean you two are officially a couple now?" Hermione's excited nod was her answer.

"That's what you two spied on. He asked me before saying goodnight. He also gave me a present that will help being back in Hogwarts more bearable for all of us." Hermione pulled out what Jane thought was a small mirror. "This is a communication mirror. Harry's dad and his godfather made them back in Hogwarts. Harry said he found their notes on them and made us a set. He made some improvements to them though. Originally you could only talk to its pair, but he adjusted the charm work to allow you to talk to other mirrors. He has one, and he said he has a pair for you and dad so we can all talk to each other. Think of a muggle cell phone."

"That's amazing honey. You're right, that will make things much easier. Now, off to bed, McGonagall's expecting you tomorrow morning for breakfast." Hermione only nodded as she practically floated to her bed.

A/N. This chapter is a little longer than others but I couldn't find a food place to stop. I hope everyone liked my Weasley solution. Thanks for reading.


	14. Talk of Laws

A/N I'm back, sorry about the long delay in updates. I was in a rather intensive class for a promotion at work and had no time to write. I hope to get back to updating regularly again but life is still quite busy. Have no fears of abandonment faithful readers, as I hate abandoned stories, the least I can do is finish mine. As always, I own nothing and make no money.

Ch. 14 Talk of Laws

The next day Hermione returned to Hogwarts and life returned to its normal routine for Harry with the addition of nightly chats with his girlfriend. During the next week Hugh, Jane, Harry and Andromeda toured their top choices of buildings for the Orphanage and settled on what appeared to be an old textile factory compound. It was a little more pricy than they originally wanted but the property held promise.

The complex was made up of three buildings surrounded by high stone walls with a gate at the front. The main building was a 4 story office building that would be used as the orphanage. Harry had plans to include a dining hall complete with kitchen, library, common room and rooms for the children and staff. There would be a large green space around the building for a greenhouse, play areas and sports field. The other two buildings were factory buildings and would be torn down. When the group was ready to implement Phase 2 of their plans, they would be able to construct a new building to house the school.

The political arm of the Lily Potter Foundation had also been quite busy over the week. Andromeda with the help of their new allies had two bills ready to go to the floor of the Wizengamot in the next session. One of the bills Andy had been working on since the founding of the Lily Potter Foundation would provide protection for magical orphans and set up a fund to help support magical orphans and orphanages. In the wake of the last war, many families had been torn apart leaving numerous children without parents who found their way into the muggle orphanages as many of them were muggleborn children. The other law that had only recently been written was a bill that made all crimes treated the same way regardless of blood status, or gender. It was ambitious and quicker than they originally planned on making their first push for equality but between Andy, Madam Longbottom, Mr. Bones, and Mr. Abbott, they had come up with a plan to move early. One that Harry never considered when he started.

That is how Harry found himself apparating into the Ministry of Magic on Thursday morning. He was dressed in a new set of Robes of dark green that Andi assured him brought out his eyes, with his family crest on the right breast. He wasn't looking forward to the two meetings he had today but knew that if he wanted to bring about change, he might have to step out of his comfort zone. Looking at his watch he noticed that he was early for his first appointment and decided to take a quick look around the Atrium. While he walked around, he let out a relieved breath to see the dark statue that used to adorn the atrium had disappeared and been replaced by a golden fountain that sprayed water from a golden obelisk in the center, the water falling into a shallow pool that was littered with coins. Harry saw the familiar plaque saying all coins were donated to St. Mungo's. Harry reached into his pocket and flipped a gold galleon into the pool wishing for luck in his two meetings.

Harry presented his wand at the security desk and after bearing the star struck expression on the security guard's face when he recognized who stood in front of him with as much grace as he could muster made his way to elevators. Taking the elevator to the desired floor he exited and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning, I have an appointment with the Minister." Harry said to the young women manning the desk. He smiled politely at her but she never looked up from her paper work.

"Name?" the woman asked in an indifferent manner.

"Harry Potter." Harry smirked to himself as the quill the woman was using to fill out some paper work made an audible snap as she looked up with a shocked expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter," the woman finally managed to stutter out. "It is such an honor to meet you." She quickly rose from her desk and rushed around the desk to try to shake his hand. Harry tried his best to meet her enthusiastic greeting with as much grace as he could but he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. The girl continued to talk a mile a minute thanking him profusely for ridding the world of "You-Know-Who" and Harry had to hide the scowl that tried to form on his face. 'The man was dead for almost 6 months and people still couldn't say his name.'

Putting the smile back on his face he gently dislodged his hands from the woman's firm grip. "I do apologies, but I have a meeting with the Minister, and I would hate to keep him waiting."

The woman, Harry thought she said her name was Monica seemed to come back to her senses and her face went scarlet. "Of course Mr. Potter, take a seat, and I will see if he is ready for you." She beat a hasty retreat and with a soft knock on the door, opened it and went in. Harry had barely sat down when the door once again opened up and Kingsley Shacklebolt came out of his office a large smile on his normally calm face.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Please come in." He turned to Monica and ordered tea for the two of them. Kingsley led Harry into his office and gestured for him to take a seat in a comfy black leather chair around a small coffee table with Kingsley taking the opposite seat.

"Thank you for seeing me Minister." Harry said as he took his seat.

"Harry, we've known each other for a while and been through enough together, that I think Kinglsey is fine while we are alone." Harry smiled and nodded. "I was pleasantly surprised to receive your owl requesting a meeting." Kingsley's voice had returned to the deep relaxed tone that Harry had come to expect from the bald man. If Harry was honest, it was Harry's favorite trait about Kingsley. No matter what was happening, Kingsley always seemed to be cool and collected. "I must admit that I was a little surprised to hear that you didn't want to join the Aurors. All your professors seemed to think that's what you wanted to do with your life."

Monica chose that time to enter and serve tea to the two men. Harry thanked the young women sat back and in his seat sipping his tea. "For a time I did, but with the war over, I figured that there were other things that I could do that would be more beneficial and that I would enjoy more, which is why I'm here today."

"Ah yes, your letter mentioned you wanted to talk to me about a few things. I assume this has something to do with the two bills that Andromeda is currently working on?"

"Partially, I do not think that we will have any problem passing the orphan bill, but we are cutting it close on the 'Equality Under the Law' bill. We have the support of many of the Light Coalition, but the more conservative faction is being rather stubborn. I have a meeting with Cyrus Greengrass later today to discuss the matter with him and his Neutral Party."

"Well, you have my support for both of those bills and anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask. The only problem I foresee in the orphan law other than arguments over level of funding is the provision for approaching muggleborns before their Hogwarts letters arrive. The traditionalists will not like that part."

"I understand and Andromeda and I have discussed that part and come up with what we think is a solution that will please the more traditional voices in the Wizengamot. It is another thing I will be discussing with Mr. Greengrass. I actually had another favor to ask you Kinglsey. Andromeda has told me that you have a way of getting in contact with the Prime Minister. I was wondering if you would be able to get me a meeting with him. Some of the things that I am hoping to accomplish would benefit from his support."

Kingsley sat back in his chair and Harry could see the surprise that momentarily flickered across the older man's face. Andy had said this would probably happen. Wizards never worked with the muggle government. If they wanted to do something that involved the muggles, they would just do it and _obliviate_ the memories afterward. "I might be able to set something up Harry. I know the man fairly well; after all I was his body guard for almost a year before things really got bad. At first he didn't appreciate me being placed in his office with not even a 'by your leave'. I will see what I can do."

"Most people don't appreciate important decisions that affect their lives being made without them even being asked." Harry said with a frown. That had been the majority of his life and he could understand were the PM was coming from. Harry had already decided that he would do everything he could to keep the mundane government involved as much as was possible. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was close to his next appointment. He finished his tea and rose from his chair. "I would appreciate it greatly Kingsley if you could get me a meeting with the PM sooner rather than later. I hate to run, but I have another appointment. If you have a free evening soon you should come by for dinner. Andy says she misses you coming around with Tonks." Harry shook the man's hand and Kinglsey escorted him out of the office promising to see what he could do and having Harry give his best to Andy. Harry walked past the still star struck receptionist and entered the elevator and rode it down to the Wizengamot offices.

LPF

Cyrus Greengrass was sitting in his office reading over the second of two bills that were expected to come to the floor of the Wizengamot in the next session. He sipped his tea and looked at his watch. He couldn't decide what to do about these bills. He currently was leading the Neutral Party in the Wizengamot and whatever way he came down on these bills would most likely decide both of their fates. The Orphan Support Bill he could for the most part support as protecting children had always been important to him and his colleagues. The problem he was running into was the provision that would allow Muggleborns to be approached earlier than tradition dictated. For over 500 years, muggleborn children had been informed on their 11th birthday about magic and it had worked, so he didn't see any reason to change that.

The Equality Under the Law Bill was another bill that Cyrus could get behind. His Party had wanted for years to try to bring some equality into the law, mostly in favor of witches but they never had the political capital to push for it. Glancing at his watch again he reflected on the meeting he was about to have. He had to admit to himself that he was a little surprised to have a request for a meeting with Potter. All of his information from his daughters indicated that the boy pretty much shunned the spotlight and hated using his fame for things. The last thing he had expected was the boy to take up politics. If what his daughters had said was true about the boy, he expected the boy to be eaten alive. Gryffindors did not make the best politicians and the boy seemed completely ignorant of the traditions and practices of the Wizarding World. He thought back to the letter and remembered that it was written with all the proper forms expected of a letter between two Heads of House. 'Perhaps the boy actually does know some things.'

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock on his door and his receptionist poked her head in. "Mr. Potter is here for his meeting sir." The woman said.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkens, let him know I will be with him shortly." She nodded and closed the door. He looked at his watch again and nodded in approval. The boy at least had manners to arrive ten minutes early for their meeting. Deciding to test the boy a little he took out his copy of the Daily Prophet and started to read. 'Let's see how the boy takes being made to wait.'

After reading his paper for fifteen minutes, Cyrus rose from his chair and moved to the door. Opening it, he was expecting to find a fidgeting young man sitting petulantly in a chair waiting impatiently possibly dressed in a set of robes that were nice, but not very well kept. Daphne had mentioned that his wardrobe was almost as bad as a house elf's after all. What he found though was smartly dressed young man standing at Mrs. Wilkens's desk a cup of tea in hand chatting amicably with the middle aged witch. The two noticed him standing there and their and broke off their conversation.

Mr. Potter placed his tea cup on the desk and walked over. When the boy approached, he performed a perfected bow at the proper level for one Head of House to another. "Mr. Greengrass, thank you for taking the time to meet with me. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The honor is all mine Mr. Potter. I am pleased that we have this opportunity to speak to one another. Please join me in my office."

Cyrus expected Potter to follow right behind him but he quickly turned to Mrs. Wilkins. "Thank you for the tea and the conversation Mrs. Wilkins. Please give my best to you husband. I hope he makes a quick recovery." Potter took her hand and made a formal bow over it. Cyrus was reevaluating the boy every minute. Apparently someone had given him a proper education on how to behave. He suspected the Tonks woman; she was after all a Black. Cyrus led Potter into his office and he sat down behind his desk and gestured for him to take the other seat. The two exchanged the traditional pleasantries that go along with these meetings as Cyrus started to try to feel the other out. He was having trouble rectifying the image that his daughters had painted of an awkward boy with the confident young man sitting on the other side of his desk.

"So Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Cyrus asked getting to the point of the meeting.

"I would like to discuss the two bills that the will be presented to the floor in the next few days. I trust that you received them and had a chance to look over them?" Cyrus nodded the affirmative. "I would like to hear your thoughts on the propositions. "

Cyrus had not been expecting that. He had been expecting to be told exactly why he should support the bill, and then either promised something in return or threatened with retribution depending on which side was sitting in his office. Actually being asked his opinion was a refreshing change from the last few years. Cyrus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers observing the boy over them. He sat in his chair straight and proper with a look of expectant curiosity on his face. 'He will have to learn to school his face better.' Cyrus thought. "For the most part, I can get behind these proposals, and thus my Party. The orphan one will most definitely garner our support if we could just hammer out some of the details with only one sticking point."

"I will hazard a guess that it is the proviso for the approaching muggleborns at the first sign of accidental magic?"

"Precisely, muggleborns have always been approached at age 11 when their Hogwarts letters come out and the Tradition has worked for over 500 years and I do not see any reason to change it."

Potter was nodding as he seemed to expect this argument. "I understand your concerns sir and can see where you are coming from. I will agree that it has worked reasonably well over the years. But I would argue that now it is posing a major threat to the Statute of Secrecy."

Cyrus was intrigued by this and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I fail to see how you have come to that conclusion."

"Pretend for a moment that your child started to do something that you could not explain. Strange things start to happen around them and neither the child nor the parent can explain why. What would your reaction be?"

"I would take my child to a healer." Cyrus admitted starting to see the point.

"Exactly, the healer or doctors as muggles call them have no idea either what is happening so they talk to specialists who then talks to other specialists. The muggles have ways to communicate with countless people spread around the world almost instantly and many will use this to try to find answers." Cyrus nodded at this. He had heard of the muggle internet in some of his business deals with muggles. "Anyways, with so many people communicating about children having strange powers, it will only be a matter of time before someone tries to take a deeper look. It is my understanding that this is precisely what led to the Federal Magical Administration in the United States to start approaching muggleborns at the first sings of accidental magic."

Cyrus found himself nodding. "I might be able to use that argument to sway a few of my colleagues, but the more traditional will still not support this. Many of them frown on the more, shall we say liberal practices of our cousins across the pond."

Potter nodded and looked deep in thought. "One of the many complaints I heard against muggleborn students in school was that they came into a world not knowing anything about its traditions or history correct?" Cyrus nodded. "I found out I was a wizard one month before I entered Hogwarts. Can you honestly tell me that that is enough time for a person to learn thousands of years of wizard history and customs? Instead we can introduce muggleborn children early and take time to educate them on our world and customs."

Cyrus sat back in his chair in thought. It was true that the lack of knowledge of muggleborn children was one of his biggest annoyances. They came in to their world and expected it to be exactly like the muggle world and disregarded thousands of years of traditions and did not give any thought to why something was done. House elves seemed to be one of the bigger issues that came up frequinrly. He never really thought that many of the muggleborn children had less than one year to learn what wizard children had learned over their whole life. He also had to admit to himself that the traditionalists did little to educate them about their world.

"I think we can work together on this Mr. Potter. What about your other proposal, the Equality Under the Law Bill?"

"I will admit that this one is a bit more of a personal cause for me." Potter said. "One of my close friends has suffered for the last few years under mind controlling potions. Imagine my surprise when the culprit who admitted to his crime under Veritaserum could not be prosecuted for said crimes."

"I assume that the victim in question was a muggleborn witch?"

"Correct. When I found this out, I did some digging into our laws, and noticed that not only are muggleborns subjected to this, but also half-bloods and Witches have very little protection under the law no matter their blood status. I looked at our most recent population numbers and that leaves only about 20% of our population to enjoy full protection under the law."

"I will admit that is rather disturbing." Cyrus admitted. "The problem is that that 20% also holds most of the power in our country."

"True, but due to recent events, a large part of that support has gone away. I have done my research Mr. Greengrass, and I know from your voting patterns and speeches that you and your Party are strong advocates of keeping wizard traditions alive no matter the spectrum they fall on, but you have also tried to advocate for equal rights. The problem is that neither side was willing to help."

Cyrus had to admit the boy had done his research. The majority of his Neutral Party was made up of Traditionalists who had some experience with the inequality of their world. Many of them were fathers of daughters like him who wanted the best for them. He was thankful that neither Daphne nor Astoria had to be subjected to the inequality of their legal system but many of his colleagues were not so lucky. Perhaps with this new player on the field things could change. His Party had always been on the small side with little influence and had survived by keeping their heads down and working both sides against the other making small changes here and there to try to temper both extremes.

Perhaps now, they could move into a new positon of strength with the help of Potter and his small group of supporters. As it so happened, two of the people he knew to support Potter were already on the fringe of the Light Party and had been dissatisfied with it for some time. They had already been approached a few times in the past about switching. Cyrus wondered if it was these two who pointed Potter in his direction. Nodding to himself he came to a decision. "You will have our support on this one as well Mr. Potter." Cyrus opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an ornate envelope. "My wife and I are having a small dinner party with members of my Party this Saturday, I was wondering if you and Madam Tonks would like to attend." He passed the invitation over to Potter who took it with a polite bow.

"We would be delighted Mr. Greengrass."

Both men rose from their seats and walked to the door. Cyrus opened the door and extended his hand to the young man. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter. I look forward to working with you."

Potter returned the hand shake firmly. "The pleasure was all mine Mr. Greengrass, until Saturday." Another small bow and Harry Potter left the office giving his receptionist a small bow in farewell.


End file.
